


Two Super Soldiers and I

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: The story takes place right before Avengers: Ultron.Shield agent with no powers but fierce and strong like Clint Barton and smart like Tony.It's about triangle love between her and 2 super soldiers.The Three comes together.Triggers: Pregnancy loss.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Who am I?

You were hired by Hydra without knowing it’s them because you are a great hacker. You were to gather information from Tony Stark’s high secured tower. 

The reason why you took the job is because you’re tired of working many jobs to pay for school and you have a little brother who needs support. Your parents passed away early and all is left is you and your brother.

You created an alias identity, Robert X, so that it throws people off. They wouldn’t track it back to a lady sitting in the coffee shop doing the hacking job. 

Once you completed the job, you placed the downloaded files into a harddrive. You needed to hand it off to the person who hired you but the exchange had to happen which you knew you didn’t want to meet them.

They wanted to see what you had to prove that it was legit. You didn’t like that because all the other jobs were easier to handle. Everything was done online. 

Often, people hired you to get details from their spouses during divorces. Hidden financial information and etc. or a competitive firm wanted to know details of upcoming campaigns and agendas. It has provided a living for the last 5 years since you turned 18.

Hydra wanted technology information from Stark. You knew this could land you in really hot waters but the money was very attractive. It would set you up for the next 10 years for you and your brother. Especially how he wants to become a doctor, you really needed the money. 

Now that you came across Tony’s files and saw the contents. You’re not oblivious of what happened with Tony Stark. How many enemies he has made over the years and how much he has done for the world. You feel that it is wrong to hand these information over. 

You told the person who hired you that you couldn’t do the job. Hacking Stark’s system was impossible even though you knew that was a lie.

The person didn’t take it well. They hung up and you thought that was the end of it. 

You were going on with your life until you saw an image of your brother tied up to a chair.  
They kidnapped your brother and was holding him hostage. 

They wanted the information and they knew who you were. You’re Y/N Y/L/N not Robert X. 

You were asked to present the files within 48 hours. You had to meet them at a warehouse. 

You were very angry and you knew that these groups of people were not joking around. 

You hacked into the surveillance cameras around your brother’s campus and street cams. You needed to know about the people who kidnapped your brother. You realized you’re dealing with a group of dangerous men. They had a van, heavy armor and a group of men who kidnapped your brother off the campus. 

You checked the sources of all the phone calls/chats you had with them. It leads to no information that would help you determine who they are. 

You decided that the information that you hacked was very important. You needed a backup plan before meeting them. 

___________________________________________________________________

You walked into the warehouse and you had guns attached to your legs. If you were possibly going to lose your life over this hacking job, you might as well look like Lora Croft, after all she’s your favorite character.

You didn’t want to look like a little nerd with glasses wearing a cozy sweater with jeans. 

Might as well look a little bad ass. 

You walked into the facility with some confidence, given that you binged on Netflix on how to become a spy/warrior. 

You kept repeating the mantra in your head ‘You’re badass. Give them what they want. Get your brother back and when in doubt, start shooting. You went to a gun range for this.’

A few men was in the middle of the room and your brother was tied up in the chair. 

You presented them a small suitcase with the harddrive then closed it. 

You tell them: “Let go of my brother and I’ll hand this over”

They took off the hoodie of your brother and presented him. They cut him loose so he can run towards me. 

I left the case on the table in the middle of the room. 

One of their men walked towards the table and took out a laptop to verify the information.

Once it was verified, they smiled and said “It’s good! Now kill them!”

In your head, you said ‘Yea I knew it. These bitches wasn’t going to keep their words’

You then picked up your gun and said “I forgot to tell you that the harddrive has it’s commands. Their laptop and harddrive started to burn. You created something you learnt from Mission Impossible that the evidence would destroy itself. 

The men took out their weapons at this time. 

You simply told them “There’s another harddrive in the case. You have to get away from here by 500 miles or else I will detonate it to blow. We all will die.”

I’m thinking ‘i hope they buy this shit.’

The group of men was shocked and didn’t know what to do. 

I showed them a button (but really it belonged to my selfie stick-cam).

I remind them: “Don’t follow us. Don’t come for us. The harddrive is yours. I don’t need your money. Goodbye!” as I held my gun at them and started to walk away slowly with my brother. We were almost out of the warehouse.

Then suddenly, Tony stark aka Iron Man flew in and I see a shield flying by hitting one of them. 

I screamed “Fuck! Run Bro! Run!”

We made it to the entrance but then a guy and a lady who I recognized as Hawkeye and Romanov stopped us. 

They told us to leave in the car however a group of men jumped out of a Van and ambushed us. 

Clint screams “More Hydra goons.”

My brother, Tom had to scream “Sister, what the fuck were you doing with Hydra? You do know they are the bad guys!”  
I screamed back “Did you really think they gave me a choice by kidnapping you. You’re welcome by the way! I came to save your ass!”

Romanov screams “Move it you two! Go up the ladder and head to the top. We are being surrounded. Do these guns work?” she gestured to the ones I have. 

I took a shot at the hydra guy who was coming up behind her.

She turns back to me and says “Good shot! Now go!”

My brother and I were running up the ladders and getting to higher grounds. 

There were a lot of bullets flying around and at that time I saw a few hydra guys coming at us. 

I told my brother to stay in the small room and told him to stay quiet. He didn’t want me to leave but I told him “I promised mom’s and dad’s grave to protect you. It was my fault that you got kidnapped. I love you! Just stay here and wait til the Avengers come for you. They want me not you.”

I ran out of the room and it captured the hydra goon’s attention. I saw a rope and decided to climb down. They didn’t shoot me because they needed me. I did press the button for the case to blow (but it wasn’t a big explosion to kill everyone). They now needed me to hack again. 

As I was climbing down to lower floors, I noticed a man was coming up behind Captain America.

I rushed to his aid and shot the man. 

Captain America turns around and sees that he was almost shot by the man who was laying down on the ground. He then noticed me and I was turning around to take down another target. A grenade was tossed towards us. He placed his shield over it. Iron Man flew in and started to shoot the rest of hydra goons. I went into hiding and reached my brother. 

Once everything was quiet down, Tom and I went back downstairs. 

The Avengers rounded up and called in for officials to come in and clean up.

Tony tells his team to take me and my brother back to the tower.

They didn’t want to hand us to the officials now that we are on Hydra’s Radar. 

Tony walks up to me and says “Robert X? You look more like Lora Croft than a Robert X! You will have to explain to me how you managed to bypass all my security and grabbed the files for Hydra.”  
I told him “I didn’t know they were hydra. They took my brother and made me comply.”

Clint adds “Typical Hydra move”

Tony says “You know what you did could cause …”

I stopped him and said “I purposely hacked your system the second time to give you a message that these guys wanted your information. Why did you think you knew where to go?”

Tony answers “The charades you did here, I got to give it to you was either the dumbest shit I’ve seen pulled or the most brilliant shit I’ve seen. You almost had them but they had backup and they were going to take you and your brother out”

I simply said “Thank you Mr. Tony Stark!” and I turned to the rest of the crew “Thank you Avengers! We really appreciate the help and rescue.”

I followed Clint and Romanov back to Stark Tower. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Tom and I were interrogated in regards to what happened and how Hydra got to us. 

I explained everything and soon Tony wanted the details on how I hacked into his system. I told him the ways and how I managed to do it without being traceable.

Tony was impressed and then I was offered a job - IT Security and maybe Spy related work since Clint & Romanov had to admit I had really good aim given that I only practice at the gun range for 8 hours. My brother was offered a job as well. Once he finishes his medical school, he will work for Tony Stark as one of the attending physicians for the Avengers. 

We both sat there and couldn’t believe what was happening.

Given how my home, identity and personal details are on Hydra’s Radar. Tony suggested both my brother and I moved into the tower. My brother can finish his classes online as Tony Stark can speak to the Medical school and he will graduate on time which is 6 months then he needs to complete his residency which Tony is offering at his building. 

My brother and I were asked to join the Avenger’s kitchen to have some dinner. 

As we entered, pizza was ordered. We got to see and meet Avengers in normal clothes. Tom was enjoying his time and meeting all the avengers. As I went to the counter to pick up more pizza and choose my pop. 

Captain America Aka Steve Rogers came up to me to say “Hi Y/N/, I wanted to say welcome to our team. Thank you for saving me today!”

I laughed and said “I should be thanking you guys. You came to save us and didn’t put me in jail for what I have done.”

Steve smiles and says “You had them good. I’ve never seen anyone who would lie so well besides Romanov and be able to make those hydra guys sweat and contemplate. You almost got away.”

He was making my tummy have butterflies. I can’t believe I’m standing before Captain America. Grabbing my pizza and my cream soda. 

We chatted all the way back to the table. 

Romanov came up to me and said: “Your stuff was sent to your room. Now if you need to go shopping, I’d love to come along. Tony doesn’t think you should leave the tower unless it’s necessary. Also, your training starts tomorrow at 6am.”

I almost spat out my pop but instead I choked and asked “6AM?”

I looked around me and everyone started to laugh. 

I simply ask “Do you people not sleep? 6am is when I’m still in bed sleeping.”

Tony says “You need to train. If you want to go back out there, hydra is paying attention. Would you want to be caught and forced against your will? You’re going to need to know how to defend yourself. I pay you well enough to wake up at 6am”

I realized I was standing but then sat back down and I said “Fucken Hydra!”

They all laughed and resumed eating. 

Tom tells me “You got the coolest job sis! Come on!”

I asked my brother “You wanna wake up 6am with me?”

Tom says “oh I volunteered! A chance to train with avengers, why not?”

I slapped my forehead as I said “Sometimes, I wonder if we are truly related.”

My brother gave me the shocked look.  
____________________________________________________________________  
I started to train with Romanov, Clint, Steve Rogers and others in the morning. 

I’ve learnt to shoot a gun, reload, take a gun apart and put it back together. I lived in New york all my life, I never needed to drive but they forced me to learn how to drive. Tony had a driving simulator which he made me race with him from time to time. 

Clint taught me the bow and arrow. Let’s just say my accuracy went from 5% to 70%.

Romanov tried to teach me self defense classes and the leg-choke-holds which I would say I have 50% of getting. 

Basically, I’m not a super spy but good enough to defend my ass if I had to. 

I’ve been on mission running intel support and creating whatever is necessary to grab data faster especially now Hydra is on my hit list. 

______________________________________________________________________

Tony wanted me to go on missions with Romanov and Clint to learn the ropes. Tony wanted Avengers to grow and they needed trusted members. I was one of them. 

Tony and I shared a lot in common. We were really smart. The fact I created little bombs made Tony thrilled. He enjoyed my Mission Impossible detonators. I told him I could create some grenades if I had the materials.

He asked me how I got the recipe for the bombs. I joked and said “Youtube”.

They made me spare with Steve and learn self defense moves for my mission.

I always felt nervous around him because I had a massive crush on him for a while now. 

Steve was asked to tackle me from the back. I had to learn how to shake him off and defend myself. 

He ran up to me and placed his arms over my shoulders. Moving me back in the direction he wants to take me. 

I learnt to stomp his feet if I could or kick his shins. Elbow his stomach and smack his nose hard with my head if needed. Steps that Romanov has taught me. 

I managed to get out of his hold and was about to run. Steve grabbed my leg and we both were down facing the mat. 

I came down hard and felt my head hit it. It took me some time to recover. Steve dragged my leg back then I turned over. He pounced on me. I lifted both my legs fast enough under him to push him off but I couldn’t. He grabbed my shoulders. 

Let’s just say the position was a little awkward. My legs are folded to my chest. He's at the end of my feet and it may look like a sex position called 'Launch Pad'.

Steve managed to grab a hold of my shoulders. I tried to kick him off but he wouldn’t budge. 

Soon I felt something hard near my ass which made Steve and I stop. He let go of his grip as I shuffled back and kicked him to push him away. 

Romanov and Clint had already finished their training so they didn't get to witness this. It was just me and Steve in the room. 

We both looked at each other in shock. 

I asked myself ‘Did I really feel that? Did the captain have a boner during training?’  
He probably doesn’t know but I was cheering my head. 

Meanwhile Steve scrambled and got up. He gave me a hand to pull me up. 

I got up with his help but we were a little too close. I can smell him and he can smell me.

I looked at him as he looked at me. I can see him looking at my lips and maybe I really wanted to lean in for a kiss but then Clint opened the door and we both jumped apart from one another.

Clint says “I forgot my stuff! As he runs to the bench to grab stuff.”

I was already heading out to the change room. I felt my cheeks turn red.  
I kept thinking ‘Did we just almost have a moment? OMG I almost kissed him.’ I needed a cold shower.

Meanwhile Steve looked speechless and went to shower. He was yelling at himself ‘ Rogers grab a grip of yourself. You just scared her! Now what are you going to do the next time you see her? God she felt so soft under you and that tank top wasn’t hiding much! Take your thoughts out of the gutter.’ he looked down at himself as he still has the boner. 

Steve tells himself “I need a cold shower!”


	2. Ultron

In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers—Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and I were on the mission to —raid a Hydra facility commanded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. 

Tony created a suit for me to fly in. I was helping him to lower the defense of the building. Once we got inside, Tony and I were working on hacking their system. Tony was walking towards the secret door that led to the basement. 

I was in charge of gathering files while he went to explore.

It was funny while I was working. I heard a voice. 

Pietro zoom by me and said “Hey pretty lady” 

I tried to follow the voice but then I saw no one.

I simply spoke on the comm “Guys, this place is creeping the shit out of me. I heard voices like a ghost.”

Tony screams “Language Y/N!”

Steve breathes out “This is definitely not going away!”

I was hacking into the system and it was being difficult so I started screaming on the comm “Come on give it to me! Tony, where are my gadgets? Why did you have to bring just a few items!”

Tony smiles and says “I like to pack light! I think I found some stuff”

Then he went quiet but I hear Clint and Steve confirm “There’s enhanced in the field”

I was like “What type? Please don’t tell me about a ghost!”

Soon Steve made it into the building and captured the strucker but he also confirmed on comms “There’s another lady enhanced.”

I had my gun ready and I said “I’m telling you, my senses are telling me this place is creepy!”

Someone touched me like they held me before running off and kissed me on my cheek. 

I tried to turn around but no one was there. The enhanced profile was too fast. 

I screamed “You pervert! If you’re going to kiss me, then show yourself!”

He never re-appeared. 

Steve came into the room and asked me “Are you okay? Do you know which direction?”

I raised my arms and said “I have no fucken clue! The man held me and kissed my cheek before running off. It happened so fast like it was a flash! Tony, where are you?”

I see Tony walk up with Loki’s scepter and we all start to head back to the quinjet. 

Felt bad for Clint because he was hurt. I shared some of my almond chocolates. It’s my favorite snack especially after the mission. Thor kept trying to take them and I would avoid him as I’m munching on them. I gave some to Romanov and Steve because I like them. 

Thor just steals my food. One time, he would eat all of my almond chocolate and left the pouch back in the cupboards. He would laugh as I scream my head off about murdering the God of thunder. I did hack into his room so that his water temperature would go out of whack. It didn’t bother him at all. One time, I did change his shampoo into blue hair dye. I laughed as I called him a smurf.

I had like 8 pieces of chocolate almond left. 

I gave Bruce two because he’s always so nice. I was about to eat the rest when my boss, Tony Starks turns around and says “Hey give me whatever is in that bag or else you’re fired!”

I took 2 pieces and shoved it in my mouth then handed him the last 4. 

Tony glared at me and I just kept chewing on my chocolate. 

It was a challenge.

Tony smiles and says “I’m going to talk to Pepper about your employment”

I tell him “You should probably just tell Pepper to stock up almond chocolate everywhere so you can stop pestering me for mine. Next time, I’ll make sure the quinjet has some bags for you and Thor. You both keep eating my chocolate!”

Tony tosses the almond up and catches in his mouth by the second one, Thor grabs it and puts it in his mouth.

They start bickering.

I turn to Clint and ask “It looks like you wouldn’t be able to train me tomorrow. I’m sure you can get patched up but Romanov wouldn’t let you train.”

Romanov laughs and says “Are you trying to get off training tomorrow?”

I laugh and say “I heard Romanov is busy on a mission tomorrow! So I get to sleep in!” as I sneak into my hiding spot to grab my second bag of almond chocolates. I can still hear Thor and Tony bickering without realizing I have another stash.

I threw them at Clint and Romanov as I discussed getting a free day.

Clint laughed and crunched too loud. It caught Thor’s attention.

Thor ran up to me and took my pouch. He raised it over my head and turned around. I jumped on his back trying to grab the bag. Tony was standing in front of him trying to grab the bag. 

We were like giant kids wanting to get chocolate. 

I screamed “This is so unfair. Thor, why are you so huge!!!”

Tony screams “Give me! Give me!”

Steve wasn’t happy because he had a crush on me for a while now. Seeing how I’m on Thor’s back didn’t rub well with him. He stumps all over to grab the bag off Thor. He passes off a handful into Thor’s, Tony’s and my hands. 

Steve says “You all need to grow up! If you want, I’ll ask Jarvis to pack them in your rooms.”

The three of us were quiet. 

Thor, Tony and I started to make faces at each other and pointed at each other like kids getting in trouble with their teachers. 

Tony coughs “Party pooper”

Thor laughs “Does that mean Captain poops at the party?”

We all laughed and I said “I am not adding to this. Steve trains me and he's gonna hand it to me if I say something bad about him. I do not need more asswhooping”

Tony scoffs “I pay him to train you. You’re not even afraid of me. Steve can you kick her ass tomorrow. Ask Jarvis to record it!”

Thor defends me “Do not hurt Y/N! I will defend her! She’s my warrior sister!”

I screamed with joy “Holy shit! Thor just called me warrior sister! Ahh!!! Did you all hear that?”

I was clearly hyper from the chocolates as I was jumping around.

Romanov laughs and says “Calm Down Y/N! The sun is getting very low!”

I stopped and gave her that ridiculous look “Romanov, you did not just give me Hulk’s Lullabye!”

Everyone was laughing and we were returning to the Tower.  
_____________________________________________________________________

I followed Clint and Romanov to the Medical bay to ensure he’s in safe hands. 

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor went into debrief and how to secure Loki’s Scepter at the lab. 

Tony wanted to party in the next few days, giving us all time to wrap up our mission details, Clint healing and for once we can dress up for the party. 

My brother, Tom, was working with Dr. Cho and learning about everything it has to do with Tissue Regeneration. It was the most inventive technology to help with healing.  
_____________________________________________________________________

I helped tweak my suit. Since my job is usually hacking the facility’s intelligence and security. I added new tools/equipment. I also wanted to create a shield bubble while I’m working. I did not like how that enhanced woman/man kissed me today. 

I started working on the initial phase of how to create a security bubble. That would come in handy if we needed it during battles.

______________________________________________________________________

It turns out that my body got used to the 6am workout routines. I woke up and made coffee. 

I went down to the gym and I saw Thor and Steve sparing one another.

I walked closer to them to start my training.

Steve says “I’m surprised to see you here today. Thought you were having a day off because Romanov and Clint are not available.”

My jaw dropped and I said “Fuck me! I totally forgot. My mind was on autopilot. Shit! I’m sorry I swore Captain. Fack! Shit… Nevermind” I saw Steve cringe when he heard me swore like 3-4 times.

Thor laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. 

Thor says “Come on Y/N! Show me what you have learnt so far. How about a wager?”

I looked up at him and asked “What do you want to bet on?”

Thor says “If you can beat me or Steve by getting out of our locked positions then you win.”

I ask “What do I win?”

Thor answers nonchalantly “Anything! I mean if you do win, which we think unlikely, you can get anything!”

I rubbed my chin and said “Anything like wishes! So you both will owe me a wish each right?”

Steve placed a hand on his forehead knowing that Thor was going to lose. When Y/N wants to win, she will throw anything at her opponent. She’s not predictable and willing to play tricks. 

Thor says “Deal!”

I turn to Steve waiting for him to respond.

Steve says “Deal!”

I started to stretch and then Thor was waiting for me on the mat. I tell Jarvis “Yo J Money! You might want to record this!”

Jarvis confirms “Yes Princess Y/N! Recording is in session. Good luck!”

I ran up to Thor and started to jump up as he grabbed my waist. I twirl and jump over him. He turned around to lock my shoulders. I bent down and kicked his feet and moved out of the way. He came down on the mat hard then I jumped on his back before he could get up. 

Thor laughed hard as he was shocked at how fast I moved. Before he knew it, I started to tickle his sides. I was told he can’t handle it. It was one of his weaknesses. 

Thor screams “No!!! No!!! Y/N Stop!! AHHH!”

Then he taps out on the mat which means I won!

I jumped up and screamed “I beat Thor! I beat Thor!!!”

Thor got up and shaked my hand before saying “Lady Y/N, you are a clever opponent.”

Steve shook his head because he knew I was great at pulling stunts like that. I’ve bit Romanov once during training and no one has ever dared to do that. Romanov applauded my boldness for biting a black widow but it surprised her as well. She let go and I managed to maneuver away from her lethal moves. 

Steve knew I was willing to play dirty so he had to concentrate.

I started stretching as I looked at Steve walk on the mat. We both were sizing each other up before he or I made a move. 

Steve came at me and then I rolled away. I got up and he tackled me. 

I rolled away again. This time I stood up and wondered what I was supposed to do. Steve has seen all my tricks and moves. I had a mischievous look on and Steve looked worried. He knew I always had more tricks. I ran up to him and swang my body around like Romanov taught me. 

I grabbed an arm and had both my legs wrapped around his neck choking him.

I begged “Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!” Thor cheered in the background.

Steve managed to unhook one of my legs and pushed down where I had to roll away from him but as I had my back on the mat. He jumped on me and placed me in a hold. My face was next to his (side by side) and he was in between my legs which I already anticipated.

Steve probably realized that he messed up on this position because I grabbed his head and landed a big kiss and I pulled my hips up to meet him. I thrusted up at him which surprised him. His natural reaction was to get off me. 

I jumped up screaming “I won! I won!”

Steve was red as a tomato! Thor roared in laughter as he watched me take down two avengers. 

I ran around them and screamed for joy “I won! You both owe me wishes! Hahaha!!!”

Thor laughs “Captain, she’s so full of spirit. My warrior sister is smart and witty. My brother, Loki would have loved her.”

Steve looked at Thor like he grew another head. 

Thor laughs and says “My Brother Loki may have caused mayhem but I still miss him. He was mischievous and always has tricks up his sleeves. Y/N reminds me of him. Loki would have approved.”

Steve only nodded as he understood as he thought ‘Bucky would have approved too especially knowing Steve liked a strong woman. Wait, where is this coming from? God, I miss Bucky!.’

We resumed sparing. Thor and Steve taught me new moves on how to handle Clint and Romanov. They enjoyed teaching me as I will make sure to use it on them to win.  
_______________________________________________________________________

I went shopping with Romanov before the party as we wanted to look nice. Romanov told me about her feelings with Hulk because I told her I felt her vibes. 

She looked at me and said “You’re very intuitive about other people’s feelings. What about your own?”

I looked at her and said “What?”

Romanov: “I’ve seen you stare at Steve!”

I laughed: “Have you seen him? He’s gorgeous! Who doesn’t want to stare at him? He’s like…. Hot”

Romanov: Why haven’t you asked him out?”

I responded in monotone: “We work together and I don’t think Tony would approve.”

Romanov laughs: “When have you ever cared about his approval?”

I say: “I prefer it not to be awkward. I don’t think he likes me in that way. He’s still hung up on Peggy. I was the one who gave him all the information he needed before he met with her. You can totally tell, he’s still very much in love with her. Plus I know you tried to hook him up with dates.”

Romanov says: “He didn’t take any of them. I think you’re being oblivious!”

I laughed and said: “Look if he wanted me, he’ll come to me and I’ll be happy to jump on that wagon. I’ll show him a good time” (I winked at her)

Romanov laughs and says: “God I love you Y/N! Don’t change!”  
_______________________________________________________________________

Once the party started, I met with Sam Wilson. He was such a big flirt after introductions. I went to help Romanov at the bar and learn how to make drinks. 

My brother, Tom was hanging out with his Medical Staff wing. 

Sam pulls Steve over to talk about me as they play billards.

Sam asks: “Steve, where have you been hiding Y/N? She’s pretty!”

Steve says: “She’s been with us for a year now. She’s really good at what Tony does and she probably can take you down if a fight happens but be careful of her tricks. She’s very unpredictable.”

Sam smiles at his friend and says: “Steve Rogers, you are smitten by her. I can see it.”

Steve smiles and says “No! Y/N is a friend. A good friend! She helped me meet Peggy and she lights up the room as she enters. Look, how happy she makes Bruce, Tony and everyone else… maybe except Clint."

He sees me chatting with Tony, Thor, Bruce, Romanov and Clint. Everyone was getting drinks but I would not give one to Clint. I gave him a shirley temple. Clint was getting upset because he demanded his drink given his recent injuries. I would refuse him and threaten him if he doesn’t leave the bar. Clint walked away defeated. Steve was smiling as he couldn’t help but feel entertained about everything I do. I was kind, nice, looking out for others and very attractive because all the men were flocking near the bar demanding attention.

Sam laughs as Clint walks over, clearly upset that he has a non-alcoholic beverage in his hand.

Clint complains: “Steve, can you go grab me some drinks. Y/N wouldn’t give me anything to drink. She threatened to give me a glass of milk if I didn’t leave the bar right now.”

Sam laughed and said “Damn! I got to love the fire in Y/N. She challenges Hawkeye!”

Clint scoffs: “You should see her on the mat. She bit Romanov. Who dares to bite the black widow right? Not to mention, I heard she took down Thor and Steve here and won 2 wishes.”

Sam asks “Please tell me someone recorded it!”

Clint laughs as he drinks his shirley temple.

Steve adds “Y/N made sure Jarvis recorded and distributed it to all Avengers to witness God of Thunder’s & Captain America’s Take down.”

Sam burst out laughing and said: “Y/N is my hero!”

Clint smiles: “Do not pist her off! Tony and Thor ate her almond chocolates and left empty bags in the cupboards. She will set up pranks. Thor’s hair and body was all blue because Y/N out blue hair dye in his shampoo and body wash. She called him smurf that week. Tony’s suit was all pink and white like a pink power ranger. Pepper went on a date with Y/N while Tony got stood up. Both the ladies had so much fun while Tony was trying to figure out who hacked his agenda and made sure he went to the wrong locations even though Happy Hogan helped.”

Steve adds “Clint accidentally ate her ice cream and didn’t replace it.”

Clint finishes the story “I like to hide in vents and she found out. I’m sure Romanov rat me out on that one. She purposely left Durians in the vents she knew I would go by. Thank god it wasn't poop but it smelt like it.”

Sam was holding in his laugh but he couldn’t help it. Everyone started to look over at the hysterical Sam Wilson. Steve and Clint couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

Steve excuses himself to go to the bar.  
_____________________________________________________________________

I left the bar to give Bruce and Romanov some space. I went to the washroom and came back. I noticed my brother, Tom was speaking with a young lady. I winked at him but he gestured to me to get out of there. He didn’t like me up in his business. 

Once I got to the bar, I noticed Steve talk to Bruce about seeing Romanov flirting up close and how she has something for Bruce. I was surprised that the Captain was even aware. 

I got to the bar and started making the drink which I knew Steve was going to take back to Clint. 

I asked Steve, “what would you like? I see you got a beer already.”

Steve answers: “Oh can I get another beer?”

Perfect because I did prepare the drink inside a beer or a cup. I wasn’t sure which one clint would choose. It was Shirley Temple in the beer bottle. I handed one to Steve. 

Steve asks me: “Why don’t you join us? We would like your company and have you tried the food?”

I was surprised he asked so of course I nod and follow him. He handed off the beer to Clint. 

Before I could get away 5 steps, I hear Clint swearing and screaming “Y/N, how did you spike my beer with Shirley Temple”

I turned around and used Friends Reference from Ross “Unagi” with a hand gesture. 

Clint scoffs and says “She’s making sure I’m not drinking all night!”

Steve and I laughed and headed for the buffet. Steve enjoyed Y/N's company. They ate and proceeded to play. Steve didn't want her to return to the bar. 

I played billiards with the guys and was very good at it. 

We were playing teams, Clint and I verse Sam and Steve. Clint and I won all the games.

Sam says: “She’s pretty and she’s good at billiards. How?”

I replied: “Aww Thank you Sam! You guys forgot, we both are good at math and accuracy. Plus I used to win lunch money with billiards.”

Steve couldn’t help but admire Y/N more each day. She’s just so much fun and spirited. Even Clint is now drinking non-alcoholic beverages because of her. 

Y/N even served Shirley Temple to Tony after his 5th drink. Tony just turns to hug Y/N when she does those little gestures expressing how she cares for the Avenger’s family and she even spiked people's drink with drops of Thor's special liquor especially if they gave her remarks about her boobs or butt.  
_________________________________________________________________________

When all the strangers left and the Avengers were left in the middle of the room just joking and chatting.

A challenge was set - Who can pick up Thor’s Hammer (Mjolnir)?  
First Clint - fails  
Second Tony - fails  
Third Tony & Rhodey - fails  
Fourth - Bruce fails  
Romanov doesn’t bother.  
Firth - Steve Fails  
Before I attempted to lift, I asked Thor “Do I get another wish if I can move the hammer?”  
Thor agreed.  
I sat down next to Thor which was in front of the hammer. I kicked his leg up and it lifted the coffee table which flopped the Hammer over.

The crew had an uproar. One said “That’s not fair. She didn’t lift it with her hands!”

Another challenge said “She lifted it without touching it! I would deem that as a win!”

I looked at Thor as he looked at me with admiration and reminded him: "Thor, you promised a wish if I can move the hammer! I moved it. The hammer dropped to the floor."

Tony was defending me because he was damn proud. Clint wasn't having it. Steve and Natasha shook their heads. 

Thor stops everyone and says “You all are not worthy” as he picks up the hammer. 

Then Ultron appeared at the party. After he said some stuff, robots started to fly everywhere. Thor grabbed me and placed me behind him. 

I saw Steve get thrown back after the robot knocks the coffee table at him. 

Everyone was fighting the robots.

I am screaming “iRobots… Terminator… Robots coming alive… What the fuck is happening? Holy shit! Rhodey!!!” I saw one fly him down the balcony window. 

I turned around and Thor was gone. Time to get cover or run the fuck out of here. I decided running would be a good idea. 

I was going to follow Bruce and Romanov but I saw a robot going after Dr. Cho. 

I screamed as I charged for it “Here goes for nothing!”

I jumped as high as i could slamming into it then I grabbed the nearest object ramming it’s head. 

I tell myself “Take off the head like a zombie! It should die! Just die!!! Helen, it would be nice if you can lend a hand!”

She took the extinguisher and handed it over. I broke it’s head. 

I got off it and then another half one was coming at us. 

I simply say “That’s not fair! It can fly. Of course it can! Tony built them!”

It looked like it was going to shoot Helen but it stopped. Steve jumped at it and threw it at Thor. 

By the time the room was cleared, Stupid Ass Ultron said we were being dramatic. If I had my guns, I would shoot him.  
_________________________________________________________________

I took a bottle of vodka as we went to the lab to discuss what the fuck just happened. 

Everyone was talking and discussing. I sat there and tried to see if we can locate Ultron. Romanov confirmed he has access to everything. The fucken robot is online like Terminator. 

While I was looking, Clint brought a first aid kit for me and Maria. He opened the bandages and started placing them on my forehead, arms, hands and he bent down to my legs.

I looked at him and said “I’m starting to look like a mummy if you keep wrapping me up like this. I’m fine! My toes might need a salt bath if you want, you can start that for me.”

It made him smile and he whispered “Thanks for keeping me sober tonight. Of all nights, you did great keeping me away from alcohol.”

I wanted to laugh but the room was very serious and then Thor grabbed Tony’s throat. 

I jumped up and tried to calm Thor “Hey Bro, can you drop Tony? Please don’t hurt him! We need him.”

Eventually the group dispersed after the Captain confirmed that we needed to locate Ultron.  
______________________________________________________________________

Ultron recruited the twins aka Enhanced people; Pietro (Super Power: Fast / Flash) and Wanda (Super Power: telepathic and telekinetic powers).

They headed to the warehouse to get vibranium. We unsuccessfully capture Ultron & the twins. I was following Clint as we walked. Pietro came near me and said “hey Beautiful! Nice to see you again!”  
I turned around and said “Hey creepy ghost! Show yourself!”

I turned around and saw Wanda and said “hi!” She was dressed in red. I thought it was a scary pretty ghost but then I turned around to find Clint but I saw a full room of mindless Avengers all hailing Hydra. Steve was the head of the pack and he turned to me. The entire army consisted of everyone I knew, Thor, Tony, Romanov, Bruce, Rhodey, Clint, even my brother, Tom was wearing Hydra uniforms. I stepped back and said “No” but then Steve came up to me to ask “Are you with us or against us?” I shook my head and he grabbed me in for a kiss and shot me. I felt like falling and dying at the same time. 

I woke up. I was in tears and shaking. I should have fallen back on the ground but Pietro was holding me. I looked at him and saw some concern. 

Pietro asks “Are you okay beautiful lady?”

I smiled and said “thanks!”

Pietro “Be careful! It might take some time before you can walk. See you around!”

He ran off because I could hear a woman’s scream. It turns out Clint almost had her as she tried to manipulate his brain.

Wanda got to Hulk and thanked god Tony and I built the anti-hulk robot and equipment. By the end, we lost Ultron and twins. We were pretty shaken. Clint said he knew a place to go to. 

When we got onto quinjet, I sat down wondering what did this all mean. Tony thinks Wanda had the ability to bring up our fears. Everyone shared theirs.

Tony was scared of another alien invasion. Thor sees mindless creatures and stones that he couldn’t understand. Romanov saw her past. Bruce saw chaos. Steve saw Peggy. 

Tony turns to me and asks “Hey Y/N, what was yours? You look pale!” he came to hug me.

I responded “Everyone we know were all hydra. Steve shot me as he was the leader.” I skipped telling them the kiss because it would reveal my feelings.

We all got to a farmhouse. Kids ran out and headed to Clint.

Everyone was shocked except for Romanov.

Tony and I believe that these kids were spies. They were hired to act like his family. We went inside and met his wife Laura and found out she is carrying another boy in her tummy. 

Thor decided to leave. I followed him out with Steve as Thor explains that he can’t find his answers here. He needs to go see Heimdall. I hugged him before he left. 

I turned to Steve and then I saw Hydra Steve. I backed away and he saw the fear in my eyes. 

Steve asks “are you okay? You’re scared of me.”

I answered “I just need time. The vision of you killing me felt so real.” I hugged myself.

Steve was left wondering what he should do next. He wanted to tell me that I was in the vision with Peggy but he couldn’t admit that in front of everyone.

I walked into the house and started to play with the kids. I needed to get my mind off Steve. He was still in love with Peggy.


	3. End of Ultron

Nick Fury came to rally us together and tell us to stop sulking and start finding Ultron. 

As Ultron uploads himself into the body, Wanda is able to read his mind; discovering his plan for human extinction, the Maximoffs turn against Ultron. Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton find Ultron and retrieve the synthetic body, but Ultron captures Romanoff.

Once we brought the cradle back, there was a big debate about what to do with the body. I wanted to destroy it because I don’t like Terminators.

However Thor came, broke the scepter and placed the mind stone into the forehead of the body. 

Tada, we get “Vision”. He spoke like Jarvis.

When Vision was looking out the window, I got up and asked “J Money, is that you in the flesh?”

Vision looks at me and smiles like he’s remembering who I am.

Vision confirms he’s not Ultron or Jarvis, he’s like a combination of both. 

I hugged him when he got close. Thor and Steve were worried that I was getting too close. 

Vision was a little awkward and unsure on what to do.

Vision hesitates but then he hugs me back gently.

I laughed and said “Don’t worry, we will work on that!”

The twins want to join us to stop Ultron. I went up to Wanda and Pietro. They looked guilty and unsure of where they should be standing. They were once our enemy but now they are our friends. 

I came up to introduce myself.

Pietro says: “Hey Beautiful lady, I’m Pietro Maximoff!” he gestures for a handshake

I giggled and said “You’re the ghost! You kissed me before going on a date. How rude!”

Pietro smirks: “We could always go on that date, just working backwards!”

I admire his charms and say “Sure! After all this, you can take me on a date! I enjoy Thai food and movies!”

Pietro lifts up my hand and kisses it “Anything for a beautiful lady!”

Wanda laughs and says “sorry that my little brother! My name is Wanda.”

I looked at her and said “You look beautiful but scary skills are putting stuff in our heads. He’s fast and you're a mind-reader.”

Wanda then shows me she can move things. 

I was like a kid in awe and screamed with joy “Oh my fucken god! Did you guys see that? She can move shit around. You’re like the strongest avenger! Can you move people? Can you flick Thor away? Holy shit! We are going to be best friends because I do not want to ever go against you. You’ve got the coolest powers!”

Clint comes up to me and says “Y/N Calm down! The sun is getting very low!”

I flipped the bird at Clint but then I knew he’s not happy that Romanov is with Ultron. 

I went to grab stuff for the twins and got them ready. 

Steve witnessed the whole exchange between me and Pietro. He reminds himself that this is not the time or place to think about romantic thoughts about Y/N. She has accepted a first date with Pietro. There’s no chance to be with her. 

Everyone except me was heading to Sokovia to stop Ultron. There’s no way I can throw myself at robots. I’ll slow the team down. Tony did give me one of the suits so that I can help when I’m ready. I was asked to get help and work on the intel. 

Ultron has used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the capital city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. 

Meanwhile Avengers were fighting Ultron and the bots. I was working with Nick Fury on getting the Helicarriers to get innocent civilians off the damn piece of land. 

I also worked on my prototype to build a shield around an object or a place. Perhaps this would come in handy. 

Once Fury got the helicarriers up and we landed for evacuation. I asked Pietro to take me to the control centre where the Avengers were defending it. 

I placed my prototype shield around the control so that it would take a lot to break it. 

Tony asked me what it was. I simply explained what it does. It’s added protection for the time being. I brought the suit and started flying around shooting the robots.

Banner rescues Romanoff, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. 

I got hit by one of the bots and they crowded me.

I screamed “Holy shit! They are acting like zombies! They smell blood!”

Thor and Steve helped kill them and free me. 

Steve screams on the comms “Pietro, I need you to remove Y/N!”

I had to get out of the suit as it was damaged. I took out my guns and started shooting at the robots. Pietro came to pick me up and ran off to bring me to the helicarriers.

Pietro says “Now get in there beautiful! I’ll see you later!” he kissed my cheek before running off. 

I giggled and was planning to get into the helicarrier but then I saw Clint running with a child. Pietro shields Barton from gunfire.

I screamed “No Pietro!!! Noooo”

I ran to him as I shot as many robots as possible. I used up all my ammo as I got to him. 

I was on my knees and I grabbed him, “Pietro, please! No no no!”

Pietro looked up at me and smiled “I’m sorry! I don’t think I can make it for that date!” he touched my face.

I smiled and said “No Pietro, You will be alright. We will get help. Please hang in there.”  
Pietro asks “Can I get a kiss?”

I kissed him and then pulled away as I didn’t feel any more response from the kiss. His eyes were shut and I didn’t feel any life in him. 

I cried and was screaming as I held Pietro: "help! Help! Please help!'

I asked:"brother Thor, would you be able to grant a wish to bring back Pietro? Is there any way please?"

Everyone heard me on the comms as I was pleading for any resurrection or help of any kind.

Clint came to pull me up to carry the child as he picked up Pietro’s body. We got into the helicarrier but I felt like my heart broke as I watched Pietro's lifeless body.

Both Clint and I held each other while crying.

Thor apologized on comms: "I'm sorry Y/N and Wanda!"

Wanda abandons her post to destroy Ultron, which allows one of his drones to break the shield and activate the machine. 

Stark and Thor overload the machine and shatter the landmass. Vision confronts Ultron’s last body by destroying him.

Later, with the Avengers having established a new base run by Fury, Hill, Cho, and Selvig, Thor returns to Asgard to learn more about the forces he suspects have manipulated recent events. 

As Stark leaves and Barton retires, Rogers and Romanoff prepare to train new Avengers: Rhodes, Y/N, Vision, Sam Wilson, and Wanda.

Steve didn’t dare to ask Y/N on a date or tried to make a move since she was healing from Pietro’s death. He wanted to give her some time to heal. 

__________________________________________________________________

I was running and someone was following me. 

I always end up in a maze and always trying to find a way out but there’s a voice that keeps telling me “You’re going the wrong way!” or “Come back here!”

I tried running and running but every time, I ran into a brick wall. 

Then I see this man with a dark mask on. Unsure what it meant but I woke up because he was coming for me. I noticed the hydra’s symbol.

I woke up with tears and sweat. 

It was 5am. I got up and washed my face as I needed to do something to get my mind off my nightmare. 

It has been 6 months since Ultron. I’m best friends with Wanda and Romanov. Life hasn’t been too chaotic. I have gone on more missions and gotten better at spy work. 

I went downstairs and wore my earphones so I could concentrate on running. Ever since the nightmares, I have been motivated to run fast so I can get away from situations and don't burden others on my team. Maybe it got me closer to Pietro. 

I kept replaying what I could have done differently. If he didn't take me to the helicarriers then he wouldn't have died but Clint would have died. Laura and the kids would be sad. I shut my eyes and try to put away the thoughts. 

I try to think happy thoughts. Moments like Tony thought I would prank him with my baking. I would bake some really good chocolate chip muffins and ask everyone to eat. Tony was scared that I put something in the muffins. He waited for everyone to eat and noticed they were enjoying themselves and no health issues. Tony then proceeded to eat but was left 1 muffin. He ate it and moaned for more but everyone finished it. Sam blamed Tony for being too scared to eat Y/N's delicious muffins. I called him "chicken shit!"

Lately, a few ladies in the tower have been coming to me to ask me details of Steve and Sam. They have become very popular among the ladies so they wanted details. Vision was still a baby and awkward. Rhodes wasn’t always around. I heard Sam and Steve went on dates and double dates. 

I remind myself "he's not yours!"

Romanov told me to go on a date and she would set it up. I told her that I wasn’t ready. I didn’t fall in love with Pietro but I did feel something for him enough to cry for months after his death. 

I got to know more about him after his death through Wanda. She would share memories and stories which made me cry. He sounded like a great guy who I wished I got to know better. 

Even now, just thinking of him makes me want to cry even at this moment while I'm on the treadmill.

I was into my thoughts that I didn’t hear Steve come in. 

Steve has been noticing me that I don’t sleep well after Ultron. I used to enjoy sleeping in and skipping training but ever since losing Pietro, I have decided to keep to the strict routines so I can get better at fighting, defending and I wanted to be in the front lines rather than behind a computer like before. Especially now, Clint retired so Y/N felt like she had to step up.

Steve didn’t know what to do to bring back the little girl who had spunk in everything that she did. Right now, it felt like her light was missing. 

Sam walked in and saw Steve staring at Y/N. He smirks as he walks to Steve to say “Are we running today or you’re just going to stare at her like she sucked your soul?”

Steve gestures him to shush. Sam points at his ears to indicate I have my earphones on. 

Steve says “let’s go outside”.

They both headed out for their runs. I saw movement so I followed both of them. Just so I can do something to cheer myself up. 

_____________________________________________________________

Sam and Steve were jogging and talking. I didn’t turn down my music as I was jogging behind them. Steve was fast so he was running ahead of Sam.

I think Sam screamed “Crazy stupid super soldier!”

Steve responds back “I can still hear you!”

Sam laughs and says “Sure Captain!”

I ran up to Sam and screamed “On your left!” as I passed him because I knew he hated Steve doing that to him in Washington.

Sam screams “No you don’t! Y/N, how dare you?!?!”

I giggled as I ran ahead and fast just to post Sam even more. He was chasing me as I followed Steve. 

Steve saw me run after him and he slowed down a bit but tried not to be too obvious. He ran with me and Sam was cursing behind us. 

We ran a few laps until Sam and I were out of breath. Both of us were laying on the ground and enjoying the view from the hill. Steve was doing his rounds. 

Sam tries to catch his breath and says “Look at Steve go!”

I screamed “Captain, you’re a show off!”

Sam asks “What got you up early? Still got nightmares?”

I whined: “Sam, you can’t keep giving me therapy when there’s no couch and cushions to lay on.”

Sam pats his thighs and says “Soft as a pillow!”

I giggle and lay down on his thigh. 

Sam asks “So what’s wrong? You look like you got the blues!”

I proceed to tell him my nightmares while Steve stopped and eavesdropped nearby. He was curious about what I was going through but he also feels guilty for lurking like this. Steve couldn't help himself.

Sam asks “What do you think your dreams are telling you?”

I answered “My biggest fear before joining Avengers was not being able to pay my bills, then Hydra came along and almost killed me and my brother. Soon we had Terminator Ultron, then I lost someone even though I barely knew Pietro for that long but it hit so close to home. I guess I’m scared of death and hydra. Scared to lose any more of you guys.”

Sam wanders “What do you plan to do?”

I got up and said “there’s not much to do. I’ve been doing everything I can within my control but everything else like taking down hydra and trying to live my life, it’s starting to collide. I thought I could compartmentalize my feelings but some days it’s a little harder than usual. I miss Clint. I miss Thor. I guess this is the new normal. Thanks for talking to me. You’re a great therapist!"

I hugged Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I ran back to the compound.

Sam then says out loud “Steve, you can come out now!”

Steve jogged up to Sam and said “how did you know?”

Sam responds “Normally, you would have ran around 2 times by now.”You need to let her know about your feelings.”

Steve says “I can’t. She’s still hung up on Pietro.”

Sam teases “You need to before someone else does!"

Steve elbows Sam in the gut.  
_____________________________________________________

After my training, I was asked to help Tony with the new codings and security. After that, I was looking into the information for tomorrow’s mission.

We were flying out to Miami to gather some intel from a man who's rich like Tony hosting a big yacht party. Romanov, Wanda and I were asked to wear our bikinis and look the part. 

Steve, Rhodes and Sam were on standby. 

Wanda was still awkward about being touched however she needed to get close to the man in charge so I was asked to double tag him. 

I told Wanda to play along as I work my way through his bodyguards.   
We both were dancing on the boat as I moved around her. It looked very voluptuous and attractive. I even pulled her into a kiss. 

Meanwhile the guys were all watching this from far. 

Sam says “Holy shit! Y/N kissed wanda. She makes it look so hot. Yep! I think she reeled in the big fish. He’s biting on it. Dante is falling for it. Good job Y/N!” on the comms

Vision can see without looking through the Binoculars. Meanwhile Steve was trying to restrain from saying anything stupid. Y/N might tear him a new one.

As Y/N and Wanda were dancing and giggling. One of the guards approached Y/N to invite her to the VIP section where the boss is sitting. 

Y/N and Wanda got up to the deck and then Y/N and Wanda made it to the seats next to the boss aka Dante.

Dante asks: “Hi! My name is Dante! What are your names?”

Y/N answers: My name is Daisy and this is my friend Lizzy. Dante, I love your boat. It’s so beautiful and big. You’re so handsome!” I acted excited and superficial to fit the part. 

I touched his nose and giggled like I was nervous.

He leans in and asks “Are you two ladies interested in a threesome?”

Wanda looked worried and I laughed and asked “Have you ever been? It’ll be our first time!"

He pulls me in trying to kiss me. I give him my cheek and say "well where and when?"

He says "right here and right now!"

I giggled and said "umm not in front of your bodyguards. We wouldn't "

He then shouts out orders for the men to leave. 

I started to work on him as he pulled me into a kiss. I placed my hand that trails down from his chest to his balls as I grab onto him. 

He moans and doesn't notice that Wanda has her hands near his head. She is basically planting the images of us having a threesome in his head while we both grab details around the room. 

I pulled out my hidden gadgets from my small purse and hooked it up to his laptop. It is working through the information on the laptop. Wanda grabs his cellphone and places it in a reader that will ghost all his phone activities back to us. 

Dante was moaning and groaning as he was still in the vision of threesome. Then I gesture to Wanda that we should be making sounds. We started to moan as well.

Sam speaks in the comms: "ladies, enjoying yourself much?"

I wanted to laugh and started to say "oh yes!! Harder!!!" As Dante's moans got louder then he literally ejaculated in his pants. 

I laughed and said silently "well that was fast!"

I almost completed the file transfer when someone sniped at Dante, instantly killing him. 

I screamed Wanda to get down as the shots were aiming at us. I pulled the laptop's charger to drag down the laptop. The sniper shot at the damn laptop to interrupt the file transfer. 

Steve, Sam and vision were on the move for the sniper. It was most likely Hydra covering their tracks. They took out our only lead. 

Once it was safe, Wanda and I got off the boat and regrouped with Romanov, Steve, Sam and vision. 

We were upset that it was a total bust. I did have some information since the download of the file was 70. When we get back to the compound, I will let the IT dissect it. 

As soon as we met up with the guys, Steve hands us dresses so we can wear them over our bikinis. 

Steve was staring at my body. He enjoyed the curves and as I turned to wear the dress. He was checking out my ass. Sam and Romanov noticed and smiled.

He was jealous of Dante being able to get a kiss. Sam saw it and can tell if Steve had a gun, he would have killed Dante too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

We returned to base and Steve walked me to my room safely after debrief. 

Steve asks: "are you okay? I know tonight was close."

I smiled and said "I'm okay. I might actually be hungry. You want to grab some pizza with me?"

I didn't want to be alone and needed company. 

Steve tells Friday to order pizza and have it delivered. We both decided to shower and Steve will meet back in my room for pizza and maybe Netflix. 

After my shower, I was in shorts and a tank top without a bra. I was debating to wear one or not until I heard a light knocking. 

I went to open the door and saw Steve with a box of pizza. 

He smiled and entered the room. I went to get plates and then turned on the TV. 

Steve tells me: "your pick! Choose whatever movie you want."

Steve couldn't help but admire my back. He looked at the legs, shorts and the tank top which he can see I wasn't wearing a bra. He saw my hardened nipples when I opened the door but he had to hide his surprised look. 

We were seated next to one another on the couch. We started to watch "superman vs batman" featuring Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck.

As we were watching, I noticed Steve was looking at me. 

I turned to him and said "if you keep staring, you're going to miss the good parts!"

Steve says "just wanted to make sure you're feeling ok!"

I ate my pizzas fast and then the scene with Lois and Clark in the bathtub where he hops in the bath with her so they can start making love. I looked away for a second and my eyes landed on Steve. 

He was looking at me as well. For the first time I see him looking at me with caring eyes. 

My thoughts 'He's so cute! I love it when he looks at me like I'm the only one in the room. Look at those lips!' I might have been staring at his lips which informed Steve of my thoughts.

Before I knew it, my back was on the sofa as Steve moved on top of me to capture my lips. My hands moved to the back of his head. He picked up my plate and placed it on the ground. 

We kissed and kissed. It felt so surreal. 

Steve pulls away and looks down at me. We both kissed. 

He slowly peels himself away and sits down next round me. We both smiled and then resumed watching the movie. 

We held hands after eating. I didn't know what this meant but excited. I soon fell asleep before we could talk about it. 

Steve placed me in my bed and kissed my forehead before leaving.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Thor came to visit and I heard Jane broke up with him. He was distraught. 

Since our mission failed so we decided to cheer each other by doing something tonight to party. 

People who attended the party: Thor, Steve, Sam, vision, Wanda, Romanov, Y/N, Tony and pepper. 

First we played charades/Pictionary. You had the choice to draw or act out the words. It was ladies vs. Men.

Thor got the word 'homerun' which he didn't understand so he tossed it out which meant his team loses a point. Sam and Tony whined "Nooooo" and tried to tell him to break up the words. He could have drawn "home" and "run" separately. 

Thor looks at the next word 'ocean' which he gestures super easy. 

Thor starts to do swimming motion which everyone got but he tried to draw the ocean with his hands by gesturing waves and no one was getting that. We all were guessing and Thor was getting frustrated. His team didn't get it. 

It was our turn to steal, I screamed "swimming pool, lake, river, ocean!"

He saw it was me who got it. We both jumped for joy 

I hugged Thor and the. Proceeded to play. Women bear the men.

My words were "Soup Nutsy"  
I drew a porridge + the symbol swastika. 

Wanda screamed "soup nazi" which sounded the same. 

Tony tried to boo at it but Sam was proud. 

Steve and I would look at each other as we haven't got the chance to talk about what happened the other night. 

I needed a break so I went to the washroom while everyone was continuing. 

I rounded the corner and then I felt Steve close. I turned and I felt him grabbing me up against a wall. 

For some reason, his hand touching my ass felt so good. We were kissing and he whispered "you look beautiful tonight!"

We were making out but had to cut it short as we heard Sam scream "take a break! Washroom break!"

Both Steve and I broke apart as we went separate ways. 

We had a fun night playing games. Steve would purposely press up against me every chance he got like when I went to the kitchen to grab drinks. I opened the fridge and was behind me.

When I was reaching for a bowl for the popcorn, he would help. I felt his hard body behind mine. 

He was so good at teasing me and riling me up. I was planning to seduce him tonight but Wanda wanted me to sleep over. She had nightmares after the last mission. 

So I had to stop those naughty thoughts of Steve. 

The night ended with me heading back to my suite to change into pajamas before heading over to Wanda. 

Steve came by to knock on my door hoping to resume some hot making out but no answers. 

Steve texts me - 'where are you?'

I replied 'at Wanda's tonight. You need something?'

Steve - 'i'm outside your door. Don't worry! Have a fun girls night!'

He was walking back to his suite. 

I responded 'it would have been nice for a goodbye kiss.'

He smiled as he was about to enter his suite. I was already rushing towards him as I jumped on him. He dropped his phone as he caught me. 

I captured his lips as my legs surrounded his waist. We both were kissing hard and then slowly he had to let me down knowing we had to part. 

I bent down in my shorts to let him see my butt to pick up his phone. I turned back and gave it to him. 

I pulled his shirt to get another kiss before I ran off. 

I texted him 'hope you like one captain!'

He responded 'it was good! Enjoy your night!'

I told Wanda that I needed to grab something so I rushed to go kiss Steve and headed back to say chocolates are out. 

Maybe I'll kiss him at the gym tomorrow while no one is looking or when we run in the woods. It's so exciting to see Steve next.

____________________________________________________________

Steve couldn’t wait to ask so he came to my room in the morning hoping to arrange a date but then when he was about to knock. 

Sam calls him to tell him that there’s some news about Bucky Barnes. 

They both left the compound to track it down in another state and wouldn’t return a few days later. 

Every time there’s news of Bucky, Steve would drop everything and just go track it down himself. It has been a few days and we haven’t heard from them. 

____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, today I went into a meeting with Romanov and Sharon Carter. 

Romanov told me that Sharon was in charge of babysitting Captain America while he was in Washington and then the whole Hydra and Helicarriers went down. How Bucky saved Steve and why Steve would drop everything to go find Bucky. It sounded like a very complicated story.

What are the chances that Steve and Bucky were going to see each other after 70 years? 

Steve lost everyone else he knows. They are old. So I can understand why he would look for Bucky after all they are best friends. I just hope Bucky doesn’t hurt Steve. I might have to grab Clint’s arrows and shoot him in the ass if he does. 

Then I’m thinking in my head ‘OMG! He’s not even your boyfriend yet! Here you are a protective mother hen!’

Romanov jokes with Sharon: “So have you gone on a date with Captain America?”

Sharon laughs and admits “I’ve heard about him all my life through my aunt Peggy. It just feels like I’ve known him all long. Seeing him in flesh does make the idea intriguing. He’s quite impressive.”

Romanov laughs: “I’m sure Steve would be interested.”

My thoughts ‘It’s been a while, I haven’t bit Black Widow. It’s so tempting to bite her right now. I want to let her know that Steve is mine but I can’t. We haven’t even gone on a date. We kissed a few times but did it mean I’m Captain America’s girl? Nope. Here stands a pretty Sharon Carter aka Peggy’s niece whose closest to Peggy he can get. Why the fuck is she so pretty? Look at me! I’m a blondie! Arghhh’

I kept my thoughts to myself and tried to act casual. 

Then Sharon’s colleague, Michael Harper who has been asking me out for years but I’ve ignored him. He’s a good looking man but he’s younger than me by 3 years. He’s too eager to please his boss like a puppy going after a bone. I’m attracted to guys with more backbone like Steve. ‘God stop thinking of steve!’. 

Michael sits down and discusses the new assignment they want me to help out. Romanov might join if she’s needed. Since they needed a new face to go undercover, they asked me. 

After the discussion, Michael teases “Still not up for italian?”

I smiled and said “No. I prefer Thai!”

Romanov pushes and says “Oh come on! Take a break! You’re going to enjoy it with Michael. Wait, Sharon, did you have dinner plans with Steve since he returns tonight?”

Steve never texted me during this outing. Didn’t say goodbye or when he’s returning. That was like a punch to my gut.

Sharon answers “Yes, he suggested trying this new restaurant in town.”

Romanov knew she was pressing my buttons. She knew something was up with me and Steve especially when Steve came back with a little tint of lipstick on the side of his lips during the game night. I haven’t spilled the beans to her and she was a little upset over it. Y/N was a fireball and Romanov decided to press all kinds of buttons to get Steve and Y/N together officially. Since the two are clueless on how to start this relationship.

I was riled up when I heard it. So I turned to Michael and smiled “okay! Let’s go for italian!”

Michael cheers and says “I’ll pick you up tonight 7pm.”

Romanov was so happy with herself because she got Steve to set up a dinner with Sharon earlier on the phone while she knew he was too occupied looking for Bucky. He would have agreed to anything without realizing the consequences. 

________________________________________________________

Steve came back just in time to shower and then he wanted to head over to my room. He wanted to apologize for going off without saying a word. He didn’t text because he was trying to find Bucky. He knew he failed one thing which was looking after his girl and expressing his feelings. It was new to him. He never was in a relationship and this would be the first he wanted to take with Y/N.

He asks Friday “Is Y/N in her room?” because no one was answering his knocks.

Friday answers “Y/N is out tonight. She just left the compound. Romanov asked me to remind you that you have to meet Sharon Carter.”

Steve forgot that Natasha wanted him to take Sharon out to the new restaurant in town.

His thoughts were back to Y/N as he approached Sharon Carter wondering what Y/N was doing tonight. Y/N normally doesn’t leave the compound unless it’s with an avenger. 

Natasha was standing next to Sharon as they were talking and chatting.

As Steve pulls up, Natasha says “Have fun you two! Enjoy!” (she winks)

Sharon and him were catching up as they drove to the restaurant. When they sat down, Steve caught Y/N in the next table. Y/N’s eyes were in shock when she saw Steve and Sharon. What are the chances?

Sharon laughs and says “Did we just crash your date Michael and Y/N?”

Steve was shocked and surprised as he turned to Y/N eye-wide. He thought ‘You’re on a date? With him? Who is this guy?’ You can see Steve checking out Michael Harper and sizing him up.

Michael puts out his hand to greet Steve and says “Captain Rogers, it’s an honor to meet you!”

Steve reluctantly shakes his hand as he says “Sit down son! We don’t need attention.”

Michael does small talk to Steve and was excited to see Captain America. Meanwhile I was avoiding Steve’s eyes. Once I caught him staring at me with this anger look. I challenged him back with the staring contest and looked at Sharon before looking back at him gesturing ‘you’re on a date with her! So don’t even act like you’re better than me.’

Steve was a little taken back and then he realized he shouldn’t be too upset. 

The dinner date turns out to be a double date. We sat, ate, chatted and shared stories. 

I decided to go to the washroom which was located at the end of the restaurant next to the coat check area. Since it was summer, no one was checking in any coats. 

I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I knew who it was. Steve dragged me into the coat check room where it was empty. He closed the door behind us as he was fuming. 

Steve asks “Why are you going on a date with him? I thought we had something.”

I looked shocked and said “Why are you on a date with Sharon ha? I hear nothing from you for days. I didn’t even know you left the compound until Natasha said something. No texts / No calls!”

Steve tries to calm down and says “I’m not on a date with her. She was in town so I wanted to take her out for dinner. I’m sorry for not calling or texting you. I should have.”

I responded “Steve, going to dinner is considered a date especially among two single people.”

Steve responds quickly “I’m not interested in her. I’m interested in you. Do you not see or know that?”

I challenged him, “Really? The first night back and you’re on a date with Sharon. That shows a lot Steve!”

He pulls me towards him and he says “I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you.” he moves in slowly trying to test the waters with me. Would I allow him to kiss me?

I pull him towards my chest as I jump on him. His hands were on my ass as I kissed him. 

Our tongues were smacking one another and Steve pressed into me as he pushed me up against the wall. It was getting hot in here as I wanted to take off his clothes and ravish him but we couldn’t. 

Just at that moment, some restaurant employee was about to walk in on us. 

The employee says “You’re not supposed to be in here.”

Steve covered me with his body frame and he simply said “Sorry! We are leaving soon.”

He pulled me out of the coat room and we pulled apart to go to separate washrooms.

Steve whispers “I'll see you tonight back in your room.” I nodded.

I fixed my lipstick and went out to see the group. 

Steve was clever and said “Well Sharon and Michael, you guys are staying at the same hotel right? Michael, would you take Sharon back with you while I’ll take Y/N back to the compound. We have early morning training and assignments.”

Michael hesitated as he wanted to take me home but I nodded to Steve’s request. 

Michael then asks “Sure but I can have a private word with Y/N.” 

Steve was paying so he was waiting to get the check and Sharon waited with him. Steve watched me leave with Michael to the front of the restaurant. 

He saw me talking to Michael and then Michael tried to lean in for a kiss. I gave him my cheek instead of my lips. 

I cringed and said “Sorry michael! It’s not you it’s me.”

Michael raises his arms and says “You like someone else right? I can see it but thanks for agreeing on this date. I hope we can stay friends.”

I nodded and said “thanks Michael for understanding.” I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek but Michael turned his head right in time to land the kiss on his lips. He was sneaky.

He got a smooch. No tongue action. I pull back and then I hear the door open behind me. I knew Steve saw it and he wasn’t going to be happy about it. 

I tried not to look behind me. I did not want to see an Angry steve. 

We said goodnights and then departed. 

Steve gave me a helmet. He drove Sharon on a motorcycle. I was getting jealous thinking of Sharon holding up against Steve. 

As I got onto the motorcycle, he drove so fast back to the compound. I was holding on my dear life as I tried not to fall back. 

Steve was angry that Michael got a kiss out of me. He knew it wasn’t my fault but he wanted to murder the kid. 

As soon as he parked the motorcycle. I got off slowly as I was scared for my life. 

Steve backs me up to the wall and asks “Do you have feelings for Michael?”

I looked up and saw a serious Steve Rogers, the one I met on mission. He means no funny business but as a trouble maker I am, I don’t bend.

I challenge him “What if I do? What are you going to do about it Captain?”

He pulled me into a crushing kiss and I was pushing against his chest then I ducked to move around him. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into another kiss. I bit him this time. 

He pulled back with blood on his lips. His eyes were shocked and wild. 

I smirked and then I started to run. I asked Friday “open the elevator door”, I had approximately 15 seconds to get to it before it closed. 

I rushed towards it and got inside but then Steve was fast too. 

He got in as well and pushed me back up against the wall before turning me around to kiss me. 

Steve whispers “You’re doing things to me! You shouldn’t have run.”

I whisper back “You like the chase.”

We ran back into my room so no one could see us. We were both kissing one another. I landed on my couch as Steve was hovering over me. We were making out.

It was getting hot and heavy. Steve moved his hands from my thighs, up my dress and he was sliding into my core where he was moving his fingers up and down my sensitive parts. 

I was moaning and Steve asked “Do you want this?”

I nodded as I kissed him. 

All a sudden there was a knock on my door. 

Steve pulls back and says “Fuck! We can never catch a break! Friday, who is at the door?”

I pulled him back for a kiss but we heard “Romanov” from Friday.

I seriously want to bite this black widow. We both got up and Steve helped fix my lip stick while I gave him a kleenex to clean the lipstick off his lips. We both were presentable and walked to the door. 

Natasha pretended to be shocked to see Steve in my room. 

Romanov: “Hey Y/N! I was going to ask how your date went but since you came home early, I thought I brought Ice cream over and talked. Steve, I was not expecting you.”

Steve was a terrible liar and I knew. 

I simply said “Michael took Sharon back to the hotel. Steve took me back here and we were going to catch up. Come on in Black Widow!”

Steve excuses himself as he has to take care of something like getting a very cold shower. 

We both simply smiled and said “Good night”

Natasha walked in and started turning on the TV. I blew a kiss at Steve before he left. 

Romanov says “Spill it Y/N! You and Steve are a thing”

I scoff and laugh “No we are not!”

Romanov says “Really? I think I saw Steve attacking your face in the garage and elevator.”

I couldn’t lie my way out of this one then another knock on my door. 

I seriously raised my arms up like “What is going on here? I can’t catch a break!”

I stomp to the door to see Wanda and let her in.

Both the ladies started to interrogate me about Steve and I. I told them everything. They were so excited to hear about what has recently developed between us. Wanda had a good laugh because Natasha literally cock-blocked me tonight. 

We talked about everything including how Vision and Wanda have been getting close. Natasha and I joked it’s a “Virgin thing”. Natasha misses Bruce and we still didn’t know where he went.


	4. A Moment with Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Smut alert!

There was a party at Tony's tower in New York as we were all going off to different Missions.

I was assigned to Europe to help Sharon’s team.  
Steve and Sam are heading to Washington.  
Romanov and Tony are helping deal with the Government.  
Thor is off to Asgard.  
Wanda and Vision are on stand-by until we are on another mission.

Tonight was my last night in New York before I head off to Europe for the next few weeks. 

I’m going to miss the team.

I decided to drink a bit more than usual so I can celebrate. 

Wanda, Nat and I often enjoyed the music and danced in our rooms. Three of us were tearing down the dance floor or at least that’s how we felt because of all the alcohol. 

Soon Sam, Tony and Thor joined us on the dance floor. 

We did the popular songs and just kept the music going. 

Michael Harper and Sharon Carter came to the party. 

Of course, Sharon would keep Steve from joining the fun as they were talking. 

Steve had his eyes on me as I kept dancing with the crew. We grinded up each other and I was teaching Thor how to dance. He had moves but he needed some guidance. 

Michael decided to jump in and dance and he was impressive. He pulled me into the middle of the dance floor as a dance off. He moved around me and everyone was cheering. 

Steve and Sharon got closer to watch as Michael and I danced with one another. 

I bent down and lifted up my booty to shake because it was Bootylicious. Nat and Wanda Joined me as we played the trio dance.

Michael, Thor and Sam did the Singles Lady with infamous Beyonce moves. It made everyone roar in laughter then they danced around us. When the singles ladies’ chorus again, Michael, Thor and Sam would push us with their bums. Clearly the men won this dance off.

Steve was trying to contain himself as he didn’t like Michael getting this close to me.. 

I knew it was harmless because Michael knew how I felt for him. Soon the song changed and it became a slow song. Everyone dispersed and only couples remained on the dance floor.

Michael holds out his hand to me. I felt bad if I turned him down so I allowed him to dance with me. He pulled me close and smiled. 

Michael whispers “You look beautiful tonight. I did not know you could dance.”

I laugh: “You’re the one to talk. I did not know you got moves!”

Michael says “Maybe if you got to know me better, you’ll see more moves.”

I smile: “You do not give up do you?”

Michael: “I’m following Captain America’s motto, I can do this all day!”

It got me laughing and then Steve appeared. He couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Steve: “Son, I think it’s time for you to get something to eat. I would like this dance with Y/N.”

Michael finally made the connection and he couldn’t help but laugh before he said “Y/N, really? Captain? I should have known. A Great gal deserves a great man. Well see you around.”

I can only smirk as I watch Michael leave and Steve stand in front of me as he pulls me close. We were dancing around the floor. 

Wanda and Nat had to cause some trouble by asking the DJ to play another slow dance so I can dance with Steve a little longer. 

Steve held me close as we continued to dance then he spun me. 

I suddenly felt a little dizzy. The alcohol was kicking in. Steve catches me as I almost tumble. 

I tell him: “Steve, I’m not feeling too well. I think I need some fresh air. “

He nods and takes me out to the terrace for some air. There were chairs so we sat down. 

Steve rushed back inside to grab some water bottles. We sat outside and talked a bit about upcoming missions. 

I got up and stood by the railing as we looked out to the ocean. 

I asked: “Steve, what are we?”

Steve smiles: “I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

I joked “My girlfriend?”

He kisses my cheek and answers “If it makes you happy, sure!”

I looked up in his eyes and I realized that tonight, I wanted it to be special. I leaned in and kissed him. 

I ask: “Can we go back to my place?”

Steve nods and we both leave the party. Before leaving, I hugged Avengers crew and told them that I was tired and the booze was making me tired. Steve was going to take me back to the suite. 

We rushed to the elevator and told Friday, not to allow anyone to disturb us unless there’s a fire. Do not let anyone try to knock on my door. We giggled like kids as we made it to my suite. 

Once I opened the door and we both got inside. 

Steve and I were a hot mess. We were kissing each other hard and I was kicking off my shoes so was he. We both were taking each other’s clothes off one another. He was going to unzip my dress but accidentally ripped off the zipper. 

I turned around and looked at him.  
The universe is trying to tell us that we can’t do this or something.

I say “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Steve says “It’s like we can’t catch a break! Here come here, I’m going to use my hands”

He ripped me out of my dress while I was kissing him hard. 

It felt so hot when he was ripping my dress up. I unhook my bra and took off my underwear. 

I pulled his shirt out from his tucked jeans. Then I ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere.. 

Steve was staring at me with dilated pupils and it was so hot to see his abs up close.. 

I moved closer to touch the abs and say “God, I’ve always wanted to touch this!”

He laughs and says “What else?”

I kissed his shoulder and slid my hands down his arms and said “This” and moved to his buckles and started unlatching it. 

I whispered “More. I want more.”

His hands were all over my body then he slid it down to his pants where he pulled everything off. We were both naked in front of one another. 

Steve asks me “Are you sure this is what you want?”

I gave him ‘Are you serious?’ look and then I walked towards him which made him walk slowly back into my room. 

I got him up against the big glass window and his ass was pressing up against it. 

He flinched as he touched the glass. 

I tell him “You know what? I don’t think this is going to work.” I decided to turn around and walk away seductively knowing he is an ass-man. 

He followed me and touched me softly. 

I turn around and see him close. He bent down and asked “Last chance, I don’t think I can stop even if you asked me to. Don’t run because I will chase you.”

At that moment, I thought I could run but he grabbed me so fast and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me before I could react. Perhaps the alcohol made me slower or perhaps Steve Rogers knew what he wanted.

He kissed me and then started to slide down, giving me kisses from my neck to my boobs, down to my tummy and then I noticed he was opening my legs so he can lick me down there. 

I tried to stop him but he looked up to me with that determined look. 

I tell him “No one has ever gone down on me…”

He smiles and says “I’m happy to be your first!”

He placed a hand on my tummy as he held me down while he started to lick at my entrance. I moaned loudly as he continued to suck, kiss and insert his tongue in areas that I couldn’t describe in words. 

My back was arched and I wanted to push him away as I was reaching a climax but I also wanted to keep him there. It was an internal struggle. 

He kept me in place as he continued licking and soon I felt his fingers. 

Seconds later, I was screaming in ecstasy. I came down with tears in my eyes because it was so overwhelming yet so satisfying.

Steve pulled up and moved to kissing me. I was still dazed at the orgasm that I just received. 

Steve walked back to his pants to grab something before coming back onto the bed. 

He puts on a condom and slowly lifts my leg up so he can get better access. 

I was still recovering when he slipped inside. I naturally hung onto him because he was big. I felt him stretched me and I dug into his back. 

Steve felt the snugged feeling and he was enjoying the resistance. I wasn’t a virgin but I felt like one with Steve. He was bigger than my ex-boyfriends. I’ve only dated two guys and they never ate me out like he did. 

Once I felt more relaxed and better, Steve started to move and got up and used a 90 degree angle to slam into me. I was moaning a lot as he continued to push my body to the next climax.

I pushed him away and asked him “Lay down please.”

Steve moves to the middle of the bed and stretches out on it.. 

I got up top of him and started to push his tip back inside me. Steve was groaning. His hands came up to massage my breasts. 

He whispers “You’re so beautiful! Come for me again.”

I try to shake my head as I don’t know if I have it in me. He slid his hands around my waist and started to lift up his hip. He pounded into me and soon I was screaming. 

We both came at the same time then I laid on his chest. 

I drifted to sleep a bit before he woke me up with another session of love making. 

He is a super soldier after all. We did it 3 more times before I had to leave. 

_______________________________________________________________

Next morning, I woke up early so I could make him breakfast and pack. 

I made some eggs and toast and fresh coffee. Couldn’t find much in the fridge.

Steve came out of the shower all fresh and clean with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

I was wearing underwear and a shirt. 

We stared at one another because he looked so delicious while he looked at me like a man who needed water in the middle of the desert. 

I was sipping on my coffee as he walked up towards me. He takes my mug and places it on the counter. He pulls my shirt off and I open his towel. He was already hard and then I got on my knees. He tried to tug me back on my feet.

I stopped him by saying “I just want to taste you! I didn’t get a chance to last night.”

I made him lean against the counter as I slid him in my mouth. I started to suck and stroke him as I went. He was moaning and he held the counter top for balance. 

I worked him harder and harder soon, he couldn’t handle it. He pulls me up and rips my underwear. He lifts me up and he slides me down his hard penis. 

I moaned as it felt so tight. He pulls out of me as he starts fingering me. He wanted to make sure I was enjoying every moment with him. 

He fingered me until I was wet enough to take all of him. He slides back in and lets me sit on the counter. He continued to fuck me hard until I was seeing stars. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him in deeper. He kisses me and massages my breasts then we both scream as we reach our climaxes. 

He pulls his head back as he leans into my forehead. 

I laugh and say “Good morning captain!”

Steve smiles “Good Morning Y/N!”

I tell him “I’ve made breakfast and coffee.”

Steve says “I wish you weren’t leaving today.”

I pull him into a kiss and say “Well I’ll be back in a few weeks and we can resume this!”

Steve laughs and says “Definitely, I look forward to it.”

We kissed and got dressed as we had to leave. 

Steve watched me get into the cars with Sharon and Michael. We were heading to the airport. 

Steve wanted to tell me he loves me but he was worried that he would scare me away. 

__________________________________________________

Once I got to Hungaria, we were told that our lead for this assignment was on the move. 

We were tracking down a man named Roberto Sans. 

Sharon and her team were supposed to be getting closer to him but every chance, the man disappears and moves to a different city/destination. 

Soon we heard he’s in Romania. I reviewed his files in detail and realized that the man enjoyed routine schedules and hobbies. He did not like surprises. As soon as something triggers a warning, he would run to the next destination/hideout. 

I told the team that I would need to create an identity for myself, Sarah Thompson. I’m an intelligent librarian that is hired by a local library in Romania which works closely to where Roberto works and that we should work on 3 more female agents with different IDs to see which one would catch his attention and get close enough to get more information. 

We followed the lead and watched his schedule for the week. 

We learnt the streets and started to survey the locations to see how we plan to tackle this target without raising any alarms.

I suggested that 3 other agents and I would show up where your target likes to have his coffee, bank, work, fundraisers and sometimes random walks. The whole purpose is to lead him to believe that it’s destiny to meet and get to know one another. 

I joked to the team “This is how I stalked my boyfriend in highschool before we dated.”

Only Michael laughed. I followed up “Tough crowd.”

We went to the extreme of renting out apartments, got our IDs, work documents and details ready. It looks legit and explains why an american is here in his Romanian territory. Make the story believable or else our covers are blown. 

I also had notes that he likes brunettes based on all his previous ex-girlfriends’ photos. So I dye my hair brown and I followed the innocent librarian style. Some glasses, cardigan, pencil skirt with a regular light top. Three other agents did other approaches but we were all brunettes during this mission. 

He noticed me as I walked by. Michael & Sharon would confirm he had eyes on me. 

Next few days, I was sitting at the coffee shop as a daily routine where he sits. I spent days arriving at different times like before he arrives, after he arrives, mid of his coffee break so that he would feel acquainted with my presence. I became a regular at the coffee shop, easily got to know the owner and staff that works there. 

Today, I was sitting at the coffee shop reading a book, which I knew belonged to the author of the book he was photographed with when we were stalking him. Michael said, I was a brilliant schemer. 

It took Roberto some time to get up and decided to sit in front of me.

I smile and pretend like I was lost at what he’s doing. 

I ask “Hi! How can I help you?”

He smiles “Hi, My name is Roberto. I would like to get to know you.”

I knew how to play the game so I pretended “Sorry! I’m waiting for someone.”

Roberto says “Sure! I can keep you company until your friend comes.”

He thinks he got me by catching my lie.

I smiled back and said “Well Roberto, it seems like you want my attention. How can I really help you?”

Roberto “How would you like some dinner tonight? We can discuss the book you’re reading. It’s one of my favorite books.”

I challenge him “Who is your favorite character? Why?”

Roberto replies “John, I don’t remember his last name but he’s the one that goes after the kingdom and tries to conquer.”

I slammed the book closed as I say “Thanks for ruining it. I didn’t get there yet. Roberto, besides picking up ladies at the coffee shop. Is there anything else I need to know?”

Roberto asks “Like what?”

I smile and say “Are you some sociopath or psychopath?”

He was amused and said “No! I’m just trying to be like John who wants to find his Darcy.”

I tell him “You’re trying to ruin the entire novel for me.”

Roberto tells me “Perhaps it’s best if I just tell you what happened so that you can find time for me.”

I look at him for a bit. We both didn’t say anything for a little while. It was just to see who will break first. 

I spoke up and said: “I can meet you tomorrow night at 7pm.”

Roberto asks “why not tonight?”

I fold my legs and say “I have plans.”

Roberto says “I hope it’s not with the book.”

I scoff and say “Way to make a good impression.”

I place out my hand as I ask for his cellphone. He gave me his phone and it was unlocked. Rookie mistake. 

Sharon pretended as the waitress to bring my bill. Roberto wanted to pay for it. I told him no but he refused. Sharon says, the terminal payment broke so he would need to go inside to pay for it. 

He didn’t realize that I already was cloning his cellphone and entered my phone number in so that he wouldn’t suspect. It was a perfect plan. 

Once Roberto came back, I gave him his cell back and told him, “I’ll text you tomorrow with an address. Thank you for coffee.”

I tried to walk away but he pulled me back and said “I want to pick you up. So text me where you’re staying.” I nodded and walked away.

______________________________________________________

Sharon and I didn’t want Roberto to pick me up at a hotel so we rented an apartment to play the part. Sharon worked fast because my apartment was furnished. My clothes hung up and everything. It felt like a place I would live for months or years. 

My neighbors were nice. 

Turns out Roberto couldn’t make it the next day. We had to push it to the following days whenever he’s ready to meet. I believe it was his way to lure out fake dates and traps. .

I got a day or two to myself so I went grocery shopping to make sure my fridge looked like a normal person’s fridge. 

As I walked to the local market. I was picking up fruits, baked goods, cheese and some good meat. I was hoping to enjoy my short vacation in Europe since all expenses are paid. 

As I was selecting the fruits, I saw the lady whose selling was gesturing that I should hook up with this young gentleman next to her. I looked up and was sharing a moment with a man with brunette hair under a baseball cap. He had beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at me as I smiled back.

I told her thank you and I paid for my items and left. As I was shopping around, I would bump into that gentleman again.

Often bucky doesn’t stick around in an area too long but I captured his attention. He saw my brown hair and sundress that came up to my knees. I walked around like it was a care-free world. He saw me eat the baked items that I just bought, he was the one that made them. He works for the local bakery nearby that sells at the market too. 

I smiled as I ate it on the way home. He couldn’t help but follow and then he saw me go up the apartment building which was located near the bakery he works at.

It was probably best that he didn’t get to see me again.

_______________________________________________________________

The next day, I was planning to go visit the coffee shop as part of my routine. Play my part because I might bump into Roberto there if he was still in town. 

I saw a young lady getting picked on by two guys in an alley as I was walking by.

The lady was crying and as much as I like to keep my identity safe. I really wanted to punch these bullies.

I ask the men to stop harassing her. The men laughed and started to say vile things. I then proceed to scream for help. It was near the bakery, instantly the Bakery owner and Bucky came out to look. 

They saw me getting pushed and slammed into the wall while another lady was on the ground. These two men continued to harass us. They tried to grab for me but Bucky stopped them. He threw a bag of flour at one of the guys and Bucky almost cracked the other guy’s hand. The bakery owner screams “Police Police” in Romanian. It drove the two bullies away. 

The girl thanked me for helping her as she rushed home. 

I simply said “Not to worry! Get home safe!” and I turn to thank Bucky and Bakery owner ‘Thank you guys! You guys are our heroes!” I wobbled as I think I got a concussion from the slam to the wall. 

Bucky grabs a hold of me and Bakery owner suggests that I sit at the Bakery. 

I followed Bucky who kept an arm around me. He pulled up a chair in the back where Bucky was working on croissants so I could sit and drink some water. 

After ten minutes of closing my eyes, I felt better. I was talking to Bucky while I rested. He wanted to make sure that I was okay. We shared some details with one another. 

His name is James and My name is Sarah (at the moment). I am a librarian and he is a baker. 

I smelt the baked croissants and asked “Oh my god, do you guys bake for the local open market? I was down at their place yesterday and bought these exact croissants.”

Bucky gave me one to try and I told him “I really love your baked goods. It tastes so perfect. Soft, chewy and tasteful. The best croissants I’ve ever had. Can I get the recipe?”

Bakery Owner came in asking questions but I didn’t fully understand as he spoke Romanian.

James answers “He wanted to know if you’re okay. Feeling better? Plus he wanted me to bake a lot more croissants. Apparently, it’s very popular these days.”

I stood up and confirmed that I’m better however can I stay back to help. I’ve always wanted to learn how to bake croissants. 

Bakery Owner laughed and said a few things. 

James translates “Sure since they were short staffed. He will pay you and you can keep a few croissants at the end of the day.” 

I went to wash my hands and James gave me an apron. We started to work together on making croissants. I noticed that Bucky was wearing black latex gloves and long sleeves. Not many people want to wear long sleeves in the middle of the summer. 

I helped make almost a hundred croissants. James was looking at me as I perfected the croissants. 

Soon my phone rang as I needed to go to the coffee shop or pretend to bump into Roberto if needed. Sharon will let me know but I couldn’t take the call in front of James. 

I told James and Bakery owner that it was a pleasure to meet them and I’ll see them around since I really enjoy Croissants. 

The bakery owner handed me some money for my help. I used it to buy some baked goods. James handed me a bag of croissants for me to enjoy.

As I walked out the bakery shop. 

Bakery owner nudges Bucky’s arm and says “That’s a pretty lady. I hope you got her number. She seemed to enjoy your company. Those hips drive men crazy. I agreed for her to help because I wanted you to get to know her.”

Bucky simply says “She’s a good person. Thanks but no thanks.”

Bakery owner says “I hope she returns so you can get your chance.”


	5. A Moment with Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!

Roberto ended up rescheduling for another week because he had to fly out for work. 

Meanwhile I continued to work at the library and acted like a real librarian. 

Bucky had been following me during his free time so he knew where I was working. He would stand far away just to see me help others. I was here to translate the english contexts and help arrange the books in order by author, titles and etc. 

He saw me do singing classes with the children and read them stories as one of the programs at the library.

I felt really relaxed at my job. It felt nice for a while. I missed Steve and the Avengers but it was nice not to be stressed out and lived like a normal person.

Everyday I would drop by the bakery to buy goods. I would have a few short exchanges with James and headed off to work/personal matters. I even brought a book for him because he mentioned that he liked mystery books. He enjoyed solving cases and detective work.

I carried on my days as I enjoyed the exploring and pretended that I was really Sarah Thompson for the time being. Sharon and Michael told me that some of Roberto’s goons were following me. I believe they were checking out who I am and if I’m really who I am by observing me.

______________________________________________________________

I often get lost when I walk around the city. Even with the map on the phone, it gets confusing with all the buildings being so close together. 

My phone was dying out of battery. I forgot to charge my phone yesterday.

I could not speak Romanian fluently. It posed difficulty getting directions.

I was going to walk up to a bank just to ask for directions but then I bumped into James.

He was on a bicycle and asked “Hey Sarah! What are you doing here?”

I laughed as I felt relieved “I’m so glad to see you James! I got lost and my phone died. I must have forgotten to charge it last night. I’m touring the city. There was this ice cream place I wanted to go to.”

Bucky knew what I was doing as he followed me on his day off. He didn’t know what drew him to do that but he couldn’t help it. Watching me get frustrated and lost, he wanted to help. 

Then the idea came to me as I asked James: “Do you know the city very well? Would you be my guide today? Oh how rude am I. Are you working today? I’m sorry! Am I asking too much?”

James smiles and says “Actually I was on my way to check the festival they are having down at the fountain area. Would you want to come along?”

I nodded and got on his bike as I wrapped my arms around him. 

A few times my cheeks touched his back because he had to turn quickly and lots of bumps. 

Bucky hasn’t felt this free in a long time. As he felt my arms around him, he felt like it was the close and familiar of the touch. He recalled happy memories of him and Steve would double date. They would ride the bikes with the girl-dates to a show/movie. He knows he’s no longer James Buchanan Barnes but today, it felt like one of those old days. He misses Steve.

I got to see the city and walked around. James and I talked and it felt like we have known each other for so long. 

He asked me “Are you here alone?”

I honestly didn’t want to lie to him but I had to. I pretend to give him a sad smile. 

I tell him “I left because of a boy. I decided to start over and travel, which is why I’m here.”

He didn’t ask further as he nodded. I’m glad James doesn’t dig further because then I would have to picture my fake ex-boyfriend to be like Tony who was a playboy, who would put everything before me and then we had a bad breakup where I had to recover by going to Romania. I wonder if Steve would break my heart? No Steve would not do that. I mean he looked cozy with Sharon but he told me it was me, he was interested in. I realized I was thinking too long. 

James thought I was thinking of my ex-boyfriend and he didn’t want to intrude.

I asked him “What about you? Why are you here?”

James smiles to hide his nervousness but he answers “Wrong crowd, time and places. I wanted a fresh start.”

I nodded and didn’t want to pry. 

We both had a great time as he showed me places to enjoy a best burger which I’ve missed since leaving America. We fed the birds with fries and he took me to an ice cream parlor. 

I chose strawberry ice cream. He chose pecan pie ice cream. 

James asks “Why are you giving me that funny look when I choose my ice cream?”

I laugh “I’m surprised you chose an old man’s flavor!”

James laughed “How is that an old man's flavor?”

I say “Often and the majority would choose; chocolate, strawberry, stuff with nuts but yours is pecan pie. Come on, you work at the bakery shop. What’s the average age range that buys pecan pie?”

He nodded and said “Are you calling me old?”

I giggled and said “I’m suggesting that you have an old spirit in a hot man’s body.” then I realized what I just said and blushed at my own omission. 

Bucky laughed and asked “You think I’m hot?”

I rebuttal “I think you’re a hot old man. Don’t worry! I’ll find your dentures when you drop them.”

We ate and laughed and soon, he took me home. 

I thanked him and wished him good night. 

______________________________________________________________

Bucky’s POV

Bucky was walking back home in great spirits. It’s been a long time that he felt this way for anyone. He didn’t expect to feel this connection with Sarah. Just spending the day with her felt free and enjoyable. 

He didn’t know if he should have kissed her but since she’s recovering from a heartbreak. He wanted to end the night on a good night. 

He was happy and looked forward to seeing her at the bakery. 

______________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Steve, Tony and the rest of the avengers were sitting down to discuss what U.S. Secretary of State, Ross wanted the Avengers to comply with the Accords which will allow the UN panel to oversee and control the team. 

The team was divided and then Steve left the table because he got the news that Peggy passed.

______________________________________________________________

We have been monitoring Roberto but haven’t seen any suspicious activities. 

Roberto invited me to a function. Sharon Carter and Michael set me up with a beautiful red dress with beautiful accessories. I felt like I was in a James Bond movie. 

They said we had to go radio silent because Roberto was very smart. Any technology being used in their facility could raise red flags and security measures

I did have a little purse which carried a few gadgets hidden in cosmetic items. 

I kept telling myself as I was getting ready ‘I am James bond! Well lady version! I can kick ass and I’ll gather my data and head home to my Captain America where I look forward to taking off all his clothes and lick him everywhere. Okay! Focus! Stop thinking of him as a sex object. I can’t help it when he’s so good to me, especially between the sheets. Does the man have no flaws?’ 

I really wanted to take a picture to tease Steve but then I couldn’t because they took my phones and I’ve been a very good librarian. Oh My god, I should totally play a librarian when I get back to Steve. I’m sure he’ll enjoy this version of me. Okay! Get your mind back to work. 

It was time to go downstairs. I brought down a light coat and waited for Roberto. He sent someone to pick me up. 

It was nice to get driven. I walked into the party looking for Roberto. 

Bucky was given a van full of baked goods because a party was commencing. He was delivering sweets to the mansion where the party was being held. While he was working at the kitchen, an accident happened and a waiter was hurt. The Party planner person was panicking because they were short staff and apparently, you do not want to get on Roberto’s bad sad. 

Party planner looked up at Bucky and Asked if he could wait around the tables for a few hours until the dance came up, which is in the next 4-5 hours. He would get paid very well. He would make one month’s salary in one night. 

The party planner rushed into her storage to find a tuxedo to hand it to Bucky and asked him to get changed and even a hair tie to help pull back his hair.

It happens that Y/N (aka Sarah Thompson) was at the same party.  
___________________________________________________________________

I was walking around to scout the area and pretend like I didn’t know the place’s layout. 

Roberto appeared and asked “Hi Sarah! I am so sorry for missing out last week. I hope to make it up to you as I’ll be in the city for this week.”

I smile and say “this is a huge party. What is it that you do? I overheard you are the owner of the mansion. It’s beautiful!”

Roberto laughs and says “Can’t tell you all the trade secrets but yes, this place belongs to me. Please go enjoy yourself. I’ll be with you soon. I just need to greet these people first.”

He kissed my hand and I went to the bar to get a drink. I walked over to the dessert table and noticed mini croissants.

I took one and placed it in my mouth. I moaned as I remembered that distinct taste, the ones that James made.

I’m thinking ‘It can’t be. Taste like the ones James makes.’

______________________________________________________________

Bucky Barnes Point of View

He appears in front of me. He couldn’t help himself as I was in a beautiful red dress and clearly enjoying his croissants that he made. He had a set of rules for himself so that he would never go back to Hydra, which was to stay quiet, stay low and do not cause anything to get attention. However for Sarah (aka Y/N), he wanted to see her as much as he could. 

Everyday, he looked forward to going to work hoping to see her face and smile. He saw her make the room inviting and shine with the kids at the library. Everyone she passes by would greet her as she was one of the locals. She didn’t speak the Romanian fluently but she was learning. 

He came up to her and brought some appetizers. She didn’t look at his face as she reached over for the shrimp on the tray he was carrying. 

She finally looks up and says “thank you!” to be polite.

She cocks her head to the side realizing who it was in front of her. 

Sarah smiles: “Oh hey James! You made those desserts, didn’t you? I thought it tasted too familiar.”

James couldn’t help but smile and nod.

Sarah ate the shrimp and was giving him the satisfied look. 

He enjoyed seeing Sarah and she helps him remind a part of him that he thought he once lost. He felt more James Buchanan Barnes than Winter Soldier. He loved the dress on Sarah and how she just looked beautiful. The Winter soldier spoke in his head ‘She’s not yours. She will never be.’ 

Sarah says “James, this is very good. I’m going to grab another one, don’t call me a piggy!”

Sarah takes another and James couldn’t help but say “Help yourself! They want us to return to the kitchen soon.”

He heard his new boss calling people to come back to the kitchen behind the doors to get ready for the supper part. Thanks to his Super soldier Hearing skills.

Soon, James excuses himself as he leaves for his duties.

_______________________________________________________________

I always saw James in scruffy clothes but just now, I got to admit James looked good like a CQ model. He surprised me standing there and looking at me. 

I felt like he had some hidden secrets but we were not that close to reveal each other’s secrets to one another. 

I would miss his baked goods. It tasted amazing. 

Roberto was introducing me around to people that he knows including the City’s politicians and apparently they were my boss’ boss’ boss since I work at the library. I saw James walk around me as he was serving. 

Through the night, he saw me standing beside the mansion’s owner and talking to people. 

Roberto asks: “Can you stay for the night?”

I pulled back pretending to be shocked and shy. “I would prefer to go home tonight Roberto.”

Robert smiles “There’s an after party and I didn’t want you to go home late at night. I would send a car to drive you home but it will be really late. I do have guest rooms.”

I smile and say “I’ll use the guest rooms. Wish you would tell me sooner so I can grab items before I come.”

He whispers in my ears “You wouldn’t need any because I’ll have them prepared for you.”

He was touching me intimately and it almost made me want to puke. I played along and then soon, I went to the washroom which is where I bumped into Sharon Carter who was pretending to be a waitress. 

Sharon tells me: “Y/N, you need to get out.”

I asked “Why? What happened?”

Sharon says “I think your identity has been compromised. We found one of our agents was taken and killed. We found her in her apartment. We thought Roberto was out on a business trip but I think he found out what we were doing. It’s possible that your identity is compromised. Get out and meet us back at the hotel to regroup.”

She left me as I knew what I had to do. 

I went back to Roberto and he had his arms wrapped around me. 

I pretend to slip an excuse: “Hey Roberto, I am so sorry but I have to go back home as one of my friends had an accident. I am needed there.”

Roberto tried to sound concerned and he said “Don’t worry, I’ll ask my driver to take you there.”

He speaks to one of his bodyguards in Romanian and tells them to get the car ready.

Roberto walked me down to the garage area and then soon I realized that this was a trap. 

He pushed me down to the ground and yelled to his men in Romanian.

I pretended to be scared and said “Roberto, what’s happening?”

Roberto laughs and says “You despicable Americans! You think you can trick me.”

He pulled a fist of my hair and pulled me close to say “I know who you are! Y/N! It’s nice that you came to visit because we could use you against Avengers as leverage.”

I spat in his face and said “It would be best if you take your filthy hands off me or else I’ll cut your hand off.”

He laughs and this is when I moved fast to kick him in the balls and then a group of 6 men was coming at me. I kicked my shoe at one of the guys while I knocked one of the men with guns. I punched him and elbowed him before stealing his guns. I shot them down and started to run.

The sad part was I didn’t know where I was running. 

Soon, I was running through the tunnel of the Mansion. I saw another group of 8 men running from the opposite direction heading towards me and another 4 men coming from the tunnel where I came from. 

I tell myself “Fuck me, didn’t bring weapons and no way out. No backup. Steve would be so pist to hear about this stupid ass plan.”

Before I knew it, James appeared and he was punching the guys out with his left arm. He had a good punch because he would knock them straight out with two punches each. He was taking down eight men like it was just another day at the park for him.

I was shooting the others. James grabbed me and started to run further. We reached the Mansion underground storage cold room / refrigerator where they stock lots of food items. The men threw 2 grenades and it caused explosions in the tunnels. 

Somehow explosions were happening upstairs as it shook everything. James wraps his arms around me and then everything turns black. The floor above us was rumbling and tunnels were caving in. Entrances were blocked. 

It felt like an earthquake that lasted a few minutes. 

James held me down using his body to shield for any debris from hitting me.  
__________________________________________________________________

(Earlier)

James followed me because he overheard Roberto telling his men to get ready to take me downstairs and proceed with the plan. Basically, he knew I was in danger. He followed me and Roberto. When he saw the confrontation between me and Roberto. Bucky knows I’m with Avengers. He also saw me in action when I got up and started to run, shooting people accurately. He knew that I wasn’t Sarah Thompson. Bucky told himself that he should have left and walked away but when he heard me running and men chasing after me. 

His winter soldier told him ‘You can take them. Kill them and take her.’

Now she’s in his arms as the world crumbles around you. Once the vibrations and movements stopped. I looked up and tried to make sense where things are. I open my little purse to get my cell phone out. I tried to dial a call but I couldn’t. 

I scream “Fuck… No signal. I hope Sharon and Michael got out safely and it would be nice if they can get help.”

I start to look around and see if there’s a way out. No exit. The fridge’s door was busted, the cold air was blowing into the cold room which is where we are standing. It’s not a fucken fridge, it’s a freezer. It was turning the room colder and colder.

I inform James “It’s a freezer. The cold air keeps flying here.” I started to shake. I saw a table located in the cold room in the room with a tablecloth. I pulled the cloth to wrap around myself since I’m only wearing a red dress and a thong.

I asked James “Can you help me move the table so that it could build a barrier for us against this cold freezer? We need to maintain warmth until help arrives.”

James followed my lead and did that. Since this was a food storage, I picked up drinks, foods and cases of water to build a fort against the cold. We built a big wall between us and the freezer.

The only source of light was from my cell phone and the freezer’s light from inside. I tried to conserve my cell phone by turning off our light.. We sat down on the ground leaning against the table. 

Now it’s very dark, like pitch black since we are leaned against a big table.

I turned to James and said “I’m sorry that you’re stuck down here. By the way, you can pack punches. I saw you take those guys down fast and accurately. It was amazing! You need to teach me some of those moves.”

James asks “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

I looked back at him and said “What’s there to be afraid of? I know you came down here to save me. Weren’t you?”

He nodded but didn’t add more. 

I confessed “My name is Y/N. I work for Avengers and I lied to you about who I am because I’m undercover. Trying to find out what that asshole knows but he found out about my identity. I tried to get out but here we are. I’m sorry James!”

I couldn’t make out what James was thinking as we barely had any light. We were talking in total darkness. I got really cold and was shaking. 

I don’t know if I could make it through the night if the freezer keeps blowing cold air.

James tells me “It’s okay! I forgive you Y/N. It will take me some time to get used to that new name.”

I giggled and we talked a bit more before I fell asleep in his arms. I was freezing and it got colder through the night. James tried to keep me warm and even took off his jacket to wear it on me but I was freezing. He walked into the freezer trying to break the fridge with his metal arms.

He took out a wire hoping it would stop it but there was some backup generator that kept it running. It wasn’t on this side of our room.

James swore and rushed back to my side as he could hear my heart beats slowing down and I was shaking. He had a hard time keeping me awake.

He got back and instantly I hugged him for warmth. He placed me under him as he wrapped us with the table cloth. I was wearing his jacket and yet I felt really cold.

I ask him “Aren’t you cold?”

James says “I’m used to the cold.” he was rubbing me to warm me up. 

Then he thought of something that could warm me up. His winter soldier says ‘it’s the only way or else she wouldn’t survive.’

I was shivering and he couldn’t help himself but asked “Do you mind if we try another method of body heat?”

I looked up but was not able to see his face but I can feel him breathing at my face. 

I wasn’t sure but I had to ask “What do you mean?”

James tries to tell me “I can warm you up by another method like… “ He looks away for a second to find courage and says “Intercourse could warm you up. If we keep laying here, you might die sooner before the help arrives.”

I swallowed hard and I couldn’t. I shook my head and said “No James. I can’t. We can’t.”

James says “It’s for survival. It wouldn’t mean anything besides keeping ourselves alive.”

I knew i was being stupid to say no. I just couldn’t do this to Steve. I love Steve. I shook my head again.

James whispers “No one needs to know.”

I tell him “I can’t. We can’t.”

James says “I don’t want you to die.”

He pulls down and lays a kiss in me. I was so cold and the friction was helping. I responded to his kiss. 

We started kissing and then I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands were exploring my body. 

He groaned like he couldn’t get enough. He started massaging my breasts and he slid down to grab my ass. He gropes it and kisses my neck. I moaned as I felt him move to the front of my dress and placed his hand between my legs. 

Bucky was breathing hard as he continued to kiss me and then he felt my entrance. He moved slowly in and out of me to get me ready. Soon he unbuckled his pants to slide it down to free his hard member. He felt I was ready. I spread my legs as he moved to my entrance, slid my thong to the side and slowly pushed into me. 

I hung onto his arms as he continued to push into me. It felt like a tight squeeze for him as he pushed in. The feeling was delicious. He hasn’t felt this way for many years. As he reached the end, where I was full of him, he kissed me on my neck and continued up to my lips. I felt my body was warming up. He was hot as a furnace. 

I grabbed onto his left arm as it was pillaring himself over me. He was sliding in and out of me. I felt his left arm was metallic not flesh. I was too deep in hot thoughts as he continued to pound into me. I was moaning and groaning at what he was doing to me. 

Perhaps it was dark inside this room that it helped heighten our senses. I felt him get bigger and I was being pushed to my climax. I came hard and he kept pushing in and out of me that prolonged my orgasm. 

James screams “Yes! Oh god you are so beautiful!”

He came inside of me and then kissed me as we both were coming down from our high. It felt a lot warmer now. We drank some water and ate some snacks as breaks.

We fell asleep in each other’s arms. Every time, I started to shiver and it got colder. James made it his mission to fuck me until I warmed up. I felt really bad and my heart hurt when I thought of Steve. I tried to bury it. I’ll deal with it if I survive. 

While I was sleeping, I felt fingers pushing in and out of my core. I was so tired and sore but it felt so good. Soon I felt lips and tongue swirling down there. I couldn’t help but moan as it progressed. 

The built up was so strong. I wanted to beg. He stopped and then moved up to slide himself into me. As he pushed into me and started a rhythm. I was half asleep. 

He pushed me into my climax and I was about to scream “Yes Steve! Yes! Please baby!” but then James crushed his lips into mine as he took me. He knew how to pull my body into orgasms all through the night. He enjoyed how my body was reacting to him. It felt so natural.

I realized I couldn’t see him still but we noticed a small light. This was James not Steve. 

I still feel very guilty.

The sun must be up and there’s some light coming through. I grabbed my cell phone and headed towards it to hope that a text might make it through to Sharon. I left it by the pile of rocks and slowly moved back into James' arms. 

Approximately, 6 hours later we heard people digging and were getting us out of here. 

James carried me out as soon as people free the rubbles. He made sure I got to the hospital and checked to ensure that everything was well before he left me. 

We found out that the grenades were used to close down the tunnel but somehow mother nature threw a small earthquake at us which caused the mansion to come down because Roberto was super cheap on the foundation. 

I was checked into the hospital and once I was cleared. I wanted to go thank James and clear things up but then I got the call from Natasha about Peggy’s passing. The avengers are divided due to the accord. Ross wants us to sign. Steve was against it. I was surprised that Tony agreed. 

I had to leave for London to attend the funeral and meet with Steve. 

I went to the Bakery shop where James works. I wanted to talk to James but he was away. I left a short letter hoping to tell him. 

Hi James,  
Thank you for saving me again. I wanted to thank you in person but something came up.  
Maybe, we can catch up another time. Here’s my real cellphone.  
If you ever need anything, I would like to help.  
Sincerely,  
Y/N - (cell number)

James read it and thought this is probably the last time that he will see Y/N.  
He plans to cherish the moment. 

____________________________________________________________

I told Natasha about what happened but she held me and said “I think you should just bury it. You’re never going to see James again and it was one night. You guys had to survive.”

I say “If he ever finds out, this could ruin us. I want to tell him and I believe I will but not right at this moment. He just lost Peggy and I know he’s hurting.”

Natasha nodded and filled me in with the Accords and that Tony, Rhodey and Vision signed it. Now we are asked to sign. 

I needed to think about it and discuss it with Steve. 

________________________________________________________________

Steve looked in pain during the funeral services. I wanted to tell him the truth about what happened in Romania but I couldn’t when I saw him. I couldn’t think about myself only. I have him now to consider. 

During the funeral ceremony, I saw Sharon look at Steve while she did the eulogy. 

I try to tell my inner self ‘Don’t try to kill the blonde bitch because it is Peggy’s funeral. Calm yourself. Tell her to stop looking at your man.’

Natasha was heading to Vienna to discuss the accords. She informed Steve and I the updates. Steve was determined not to sign it. I can see Tony’s point of view because he feels guilty of the innocent lives that were taken but could we truly give up control to UN politicians. Some things are not black and white. 

Steve cares but he doesn’t want to be tied down. 

Steve tells me that he wants to take Sharon back to her hotel and make sure she’s doing well. 

I nodded and told him I’ll meet him back at our hotel. 

________________________________________________________

Natasha, Sam and I were heading back to our hotel.

Sam walks with me as he asks “nice hair!”

I smile and say “thanks! I had to go undercover but it was a bust.”

Sam says “Glad to hear you are safe. Sharon shared with the group some updates about your mission. Steve wanted to head there to help you.”

Natasha added “Well we were caught following Brock Rumlow.”  
They explained to me what happened in Lagos. Brock Rumlow almost killed steve. I was shocked to hear this. 

I was angry and said “Please tell me someone fried that motherfucker!” I wanted to punch someone.

Natasha says “Thank god for Wanda! She diverted the bomb but it killed innocent wakandas which is why Ross wants us to sign the accords.” 

I still wanted to resurrect Brock and kill himself then I thought of Thor’s wish. Maybe he can get some witch to bring him back just so I can kill him. 

Sam says “On a side note, I think Peggy and Steve are a thing. Look how attentive he is.”

I didn’t respond and Natasha knew why. I was having mean thoughts of Sam.  
I pictured holding a bird with Sam’s face on it, where I was plucking his feathers. 

Natasha says “I don’t think so. Steve is just a great friend. She is Peggy’s niece.”

Sam adds “You can tell she’s into Steve as well.”

We departed as Natasha had to leave. 

___________________________________________________________

Steve was busy because after the funeral, families and relatives decided to talk about Peggy, her accomplishments and Sharon would share stories of what Peggy shared to everyone about Steve. 

Peggy dedicated her life to finding Steve. 

Steve remained behind to listen. 

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile we heard about the explosions in Vienna on the news. I told Sam to find Steve as I went to Natasha.

As soon as I got to Vienna and we found out who was behind the explosion.

I saw James in the video footage. I looked shocked like I saw a ghost.

Natasha asks me “Y/N, you’re looking pale.”

I tell her “Nat, I know him!”

Nat asks “How?”

I looked at her with worried eyes, “He’s the James I told you about.”

I found out that Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes was the one who bombed the Accords conference. He almost killed my best friend Natasha Romanov and I fucken slept with him. To top it off, he’s Steve Roger’s best friend. 

Natasha got the call from Steve and he was dead set on bringing in Bucky. 

I did not like it one bit. I’m starting to wonder what kind of power is out there trying to end me. I need to talk to Steve but now he’s going off to find Bucky. 

___________________________________________________________

We found out they arrested Bucky, Steve, Sam and T’Challa. Natasha and I headed there as soon as we found out in Berlin. 

Tony was trying to convince Steve to sign the accords but it didn’t go too well. 

Tony asks me to sign the accords. I told him I haven’t reviewed it yet and right now, I would like to see how things will go. I’m not a super soldier or a flight risk. Ross wouldn’t need to worry about me. 

We watched Bucky Barnes’ interview with the psychologist then the power outage happened. 

I spoke up “Guys, there’s way too many coincidences in this case.” especially now that we believe Bucky was being Framed. 

Steve and Sam run up to Barne’s interrogation meanwhile, Natasha, Tony and Sharon went to scout out the area in case he escapes.

Bucky somehow managed to get to our floor. Tony tried to take out Winter soldier but it didn’t work. 

Bucky didn’t look like James. There was no warmth. This was a winter soldier. 

Natasha rushes to ram into him. He knocked Natasha and Sharon out of the way. Bucky had Natasha in a chokehold. 

I was heading to Natasha when I heard her say “Bucky is here.”

I ran to him and jammed my leg into his back to catch his attention. Getting him off Natasha. I twirl around to grab the chokehold with my legs but he pushes out of it. 

I simply say “James, what the fuck? Stop what you’re doing! I don’t want to hurt you.” I held up my gun.

He didn’t stop as he headed towards me.

I fired a few bullets and he used his left hand to dodge them and then he came at me. 

He threw a punch and I bent down to swipe his legs. He fell on his back but leaped up quickly then he got a hold of me by my neck. He lifted me up in the air as he planned to crush my neck. I tried scratching him.

I tried to mouth “A little help here!” James looked at me like he couldn’t recognize me. 

T’challa came at him and I fell onto the ground. 

Both Natasha and I were recovering from his painful grip.

I really wanted to curse at him but I was trying to breath again. Fucken James! I’m really going to shoot his face next time. I couldn’t believe I slept with him. 

_______________________________________________________________

I thought there were way too many coincidences in the case so I wanted to work on the case. 

I decided to search up on the psychologist. The images didn’t match. The psychologist was a fake. I was planning to run upstairs but then I turned around and Zemo was holding a gun at me. 

Zemo says “I need you to go somewhere with me.”

We managed to get into a car and he asked me to take this drug. I wanted to refuse but he had a gun so I had to drink it. It made me less alert and he got us on a small plane. 

We were heading to Moscow. We got into this facility where there are super soldiers. 

I tried to talk to Zemo because I realized that he lost his family and he’s out for revenge but setting these super soldiers who are brainwashed by hydra is definitely going to cause world’s destruction.

Zemo chose to kidnap me for a reason. He wanted to use me and I’m worried what he plans to do. He wants to hurt Steve. I wouldn’t allow it.  
_______________________________________________________________

Bucky woke up and was confronted by Sam and Steve. 

Steve asked personal questions that only Bucky would know the answer not Winter soldier. 

Bucky lets him know that Zemo is heading to Moscow to free the other super soldiers that they had to head there to stop him. 

Steve sat down as he caught up with his best friend. 

Steve asked “How have you been doing for the past few years since I last saw you?.”

Bucky smiles and says “Thanks for saving me this time. I moved around a lot and didn’t stay still in one spot. What about you? Have you been causing trouble?”

Steve smiles: “Only for you. I’ve been pretty good.”

Bucky asks “Have you found anyone since Peggy?”

Steve answers “Yes, I think I found my best girl. I would have introduced you to her today.”

Bucky says “I’m happy for you. I hope you find happiness.”

Steve asks back “What about you?”

Bucky admits “I don’t think it’s possible for me. Right before you guys came along, I was kinda seeing a girl but it was short and beautiful.”

Steve asks “Where is she now?”

Bucky then recalls, “I heard she’s working for Avengers. Y/N? She was in Romania when we met”

Steve felt a punch in his gut. 

Just then Sam walked in and said “I think Sharon wants to help us. We have to meet her. Let me go get a car and stuff.”

Steve got up as he didn’t know what to say to Bucky. His mind was reeling in the new fact, Y/N knows Bucky and they both had a moment? He knew he hadn't seen Y/N but how did this happen?

Steve had to ask “Bucky, are you in love with Y/N?”

Bucky couldn’t hide his feelings but then he tried to block his feelings as well. Steve can see his friend is internally struggling. 

Bucky admits “It can’t happen between us. Like she said. We can’t.”

Steve knew when he saw Bucky say those words because even though it’s been over 70 years, he can still read his best friend, Bucky’s true emotions. He likes Y/N. 

_____________________________________________________________

Bucky and Steve made it to Moscow. 

They found me in the middle of the room tied to a chair. Bucky ran up to me and untied me. 

He was hysterical when he saw me. He freed me and pulled me into his arms. I was still tired and drug up. 

I could only mumble “he’s trying to divide us. Don’t let him.”

Steve watches me fall unconscious in Bucky’s arms. Soon Tony shows up and then Zemo reveals the facts. He killed all the super soldiers. However he shows the video to reveal that Bucky Barnes killed Tony Stark’s parents. 

They had a major fight among the three of them. 

I woke up and I rushed to Tony as he blasted off Bucky Barnes arm.

I screamed to Tony “No! Please tony!”

Tony was angry at me and yelled at us to leave. I helped Steve and Bucky up as we left. 

T’Challa reveals Zemo as his father’s killer and hands him over to the officials. 

Bucky goes undertreatment at Wakanda but before he goes to sleep. 

Bucky held my hand and said “If I do make it through, would you give us a chance?”

I smiled and nodded. Bucky was happy as he went under.

_____________________________________________

(Moments before Bucky goes under)

As soon as I got to Wakanda with Steve and Bucky. 

During Bucky’s initial assessment. Steve decided to speak to me. 

I came up to Steve and asked “How are you? I heard you’re hurt. We can take a look at your injuries.” but Steve gestured to me to stop. 

He was angry and he said “I know about you and Bucky. He told me what happened in Romania.”

I stepped back in tears but I tried to tell him “Steve, I’m sorry! I wanted to tell you but…”

Steve screams “But what? Do you go off with anyone during missions? You just leave me and find the next best thing?”

I screamed “No! There’s a reason…”

Steve says “Stop! I don’t want to hear it.”

He turns around and says “Y/N, I don’t like you. I think what happened between us was a mistake. Ever since Peggy passed, I realized something between us.You are not her and you will never be as half as good as Peggy”

I wanted to tell Steve “Please let me explain! Please” I was losing him and I wanted him to know the truth before he decides. 

Steve turns to me and says “Y/N, I don’t want to hear it. I kissed Sharon and we’ve started seeing one another. She helped me get to Bucky. She stood by me and helped me. I realized I don’t have feelings for you in that way. I realized that we can’t continue.”

Every word was stabbing me in my heart. My tears were flowing and I shook my head not believing him. How did we end up here? How did this happen?

I looked up to Steve hoping he would take it all back but he wouldn’t. 

He looked straight at me and said “I don’t love you Y/N. What we had was a moment’s mistake. I realized I love sharon.”

That did it, I was on the floor crying. 

Steve then asks “Can you do me favor or at least help Bucky?”

I only stare at him with tears. 

I stood up and asked “Steve, do you not have any feelings for me? Was it Sharon all along?”

Steve kept his poker face even though his heart was shattering. He had to do this for Bucky, because Bucky has lost so much. Steve didn’t want to take Y/N away from him. 

Steve looks at me in the eyes and says “I’m Sorry Y/N! I thought I did but I care about Sharon more than you. I came to the realization when I lost Peggy.”

I wanted to leave and decided that this is the last time I’ll see Steve Rogers. 

Steve takes a hold of my arm and says “I hope we can stay friends. I need your help. Ross and Tony have probably put our friends in high security prisons. Clint, Wanda, Sam and Antman Scott are locked up. I need to free them but I can’t leave Bucky here by himself. Can you stay with him until he recovers? Bucky feels more of himself around you.”

I nodded and proceeded to leave Steve. 

_____________________________________________________________

I have remained in Wakanda since I refused to sign the Accords and I can’t return to Tony. 

I got to meet Suri and we got to exchange ideas. I was offered to work with her and meanwhile Bucky was getting his treatments. 

After Steve has revealed his true feelings for Sharon, I’ve decided to move on my life. 

It has been a few weeks, Suri and I really miss coffee like Starbucks. We would go shopping and she would teach me her culture’s way of thinking. 

One evening, I was eating dinner but felt the urge to throw up. I ran to the washroom and started puking. I thought it was the stress but it turns out I was 6-7 weeks pregnant.


	6. Wedding

Shuri found out about my pregnancy results before I did. She was rushing to the gym to stop her brother from hurting me.

That morning, I was sparring with T’Challa. I had to admit he was fast because I got knocked back a few times on the mat. 

T’Challa jokes “Y/N, are you sure you want to do this?”

I laughed and said “What? I was just getting warmed up.”

This time, I grabbed his arm and flipped him but I rolled onto his back. I started to tickle him just to see if he’s like Thor. He started to wiggle and scream. I continued until he tapped the mat. 

I smirked and said “I see you’re ticklish.”

T’Challa smirks back and says “Are you not?”

Next thing I knew he was chasing me to tickle me. I proceeded to take him down with infamous black widow moves, I wrapped my legs around him and did a chokehold. 

T’Challa couldn’t break through the hold and soon tap my thighs as I let go. 

We both were laughing as we were sweating. Shuri screams as she approaches the room. 

Shuri says “Brother, you can’t tackle Y/N” then T’Challa pounce at me as we roll. 

I pushed his shoulders down during the roll where I remained on top.

I laugh and say “I won! I beat black panther” I got up and cheered.

Shuri says “Y/N, i need to tell you my findings about your latest test results.”

I looked at her and she looked concerned.

T’Challa asks “Dinner tonight? I want to take you out.”

Shuri interrupts and says “No brother, she has plans for me.”

T’Challa says “We can have dinner together.”

Shuri says “No! It’s girls night. Romanov and Wanda are joining us. I heard Captain and others are coming to you brother. You can stop trying to go on a date with my friend here. Go visit Barnes.”

Shuri dragged me away but I still screamed “I beat Black Panther! Woohoo!”

____________________________________________________

Shuri took me into a room where there’s a screen and some probing items.

I looked at her and said “I thought we were friends. Are you trying to kill me in this room?”

Shuri says “I think you should lay down. Take off your pants. I’m sure you will be shocked as much as I am. I’m glad my brother didn’t hurt you in your sparing.”

I was confused and did exactly what she said. 

Once she placed the gel on my tummy and started to scan my tummy. An image came up on the screen.

It was round like a bean then we saw the fluttering heart beats. 

I was in shock as Shuri proceeded to tell me “You’re pregnant and it looks like 6-7 weeks along. Do you know who the father is? Do you want to contact him? We can arrange that. My brother will be sad to know that you have a lover but I would like to be there when you tell him.”

My tears were coming and I was still in shock. It was Steve’s baby if it was 6-7 weeks. I met and slept with Bucky approximately 3 weeks after. How could this be happening?

I shook my head and said “He will not know but can you keep it a secret? I’m not ready to reveal my condition. I might not keep it.” I cried at that last part. Why did it feel so painful just the thought of aborting it?

I watched the screen and smiled as I touched it. I try to breathe in and out. Could I do this? All alone? 

Shuri tells me that Steve has freed the Avengers who were locked away. They are coming here to regroup and discuss the next steps. I guess I’m seeing Steve again. I nodded and wanted to shower. 

I said bye to Shuri as I headed for my room. 

Bucky was walking towards me and said “I heard you beat T’Challa! Impressive!”

I smiled and said “He was going easy on me.”

Bucky says “He wants to get to know you.”

I rebuttal “Who doesn’t?”

Bucky laughs “You’re right! How did you manage to take down black panther?”

I tell him “The secret, he’s ticklish like Thor, god of Thunder”

Bucky took me down to the food hall where we collected some breakfast. I couldn’t stand the smell and sight of cooked food. This was a mistake to come here. I wanted to gag already. Now I know why because Steve’s baby is in me. I try not to cry and tell myself to calm down. 

I ask “Hey James, can you grab me some toast with butter? It’s the only thing I want and maybe chocolate milk or any kind of milk they have.”

Bucky nods and runs into the food hall to grab it. I decided to walk out to the patio area for fresh air. 

I subconsciously placed a hand on my belly and I was breathing in the new information. 

Everything was happening too fast for me. I was falling in love with Steve and we finally got our moment then I went on a mission where I got to know Bucky. We had a moment or forced circumstances. I loved Steve and I wanted to tell him everything. Peggy passed away and then he had a moment with Sharon Carter. Could we ever catch a break? Why does it feel like the universe just keeps tearing us apart? Now here I am, even with birth control, I’m pregnant with Steve’s child. What should I do? Should I keep it? Let it go? 

I was in deep thoughts and then Bucky came back with my toast with butter, grilled cheese, white milk, chocolate milk, 2 croissants and some fruits. 

I smiled as I saw his variety and asked “You didn’t want the regular breakfast?”

Bucky says “I wasn’t sure if you wanted cheese or not, so I ordered grilled cheese. I know you like croissants, some fruits are always good and I brought both milks. Whatever you don’t eat, I can help.”

We sat down and ate breakfast. I was feeling better being outside and enjoying the meals rather than smelling food inside. 

I ask Bucky “Would you be able to make croissants here? I really miss them. Yours taste so much better.”

Bucky answers “If you want them, I’ll make them and any desserts you want.”

I smiled back as we continued our meal. Bucky knew he should keep away from Y/N but he couldn’t. Y/N has always been nice to him. She stood by him during treatments and cheered him on. She lights up the room. 

Steve was looking from afar. Him and the group arrived just now and everyone was being shown to their rooms. Steve heard Bucky was feeling better after weeks of treatment. He wanted to go see him and heard he might be at the food hall. 

Steve is standing inside the building looking out to the patio areas. He watches Y/N laugh and joke with Bucky as he continues to share stories of Steve and him. 

Steve felt really bad for hurting Y/N but he couldn’t take her away from Bucky. It had to be this way. Steve proceeded to walk back to his room with a heavy heart. 

_______________________________________________________

Right after breakfast, I went back to my room to shower before I had to see the girls. 

Hope they arrive safely.

I opened my door and Wanda and Natasha jumped out to surprise me. 

Shuri screams “Be careful!” because I fell back on my ass. Shuri rushes to my side and picks me up. 

I tell Shuri “It’s okay! I’m okay! Oh my god, you guys surprised me!”

I step forward to gather Natasha and Wanda for a hug. 

Natasha and Wanda giggles and says “How are you doing? Shuri told me that you took down T’Challa!”

I laughed and said “He’s ticklish like Thor. Oh my god, I used Black widow’s moves on him. I choked him. “

Natasha smirks “That’s my girl!” as she fakes punch me towards my tummy.

Shuri screams “Stop Romanov!”

Both Wanda and Natasha looked confused at Shuri’s outburst. 

I bit my lower lip before I revealed the truth “Nat and Wanda, I’m pregnant. Shuri just told me this morning.”

Natasha asks “Is it Steve's?”

I nodded and said “I don’t want to let anyone know at the moment because I might not keep it.”

Wanda was shocked and asked “Why? I thought you two were doing well.”

I proceeded to sit down and tell all three of them what happened to us once we arrived in Wakanda. Steve chose Sharon. He confirmed that he doesn’t love me. 

Natasha wanted to punch the shit out of Steve right now. For the first time, the black widow was pacing around the room.

Wanda asks “Do you have feelings for Bucky?”

I looked at her and said “I don’t know. He treats me well and during the short time being with him, I admit I was happy as Sarah Thompson but my heart belonged to another. I knew it was wrong. Steve found out. He wouldn’t let me explain. He didn’t care.”

Natasha says “It’s not like him.”

I simply say “Steve doesn’t back down a fight especially if he thinks he’s right. Bucky shared a lot of Steve’s stories and I think Steve no longer wants me. If he did, he would be fighting for us. Instead he’s telling me, it’s over.”

I was crying and Wanda was hugging me. 

I pulled back and said “It’s okay! I’m getting over him. I just need help deciding if I should keep this child.” I rubbed my tummy and continued “or should I give it up?” I start crying.

Natasha says “No matter what the choice is, we will be with you.”

Wanda added “I know you’re conflicted but you’re not alone. We can be the greatest aunts to your child.”

Shuri says “Follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy. You don’t need a man to raise a child.”

I smiled as I’m surrounded by strong women. 

I say “I think I’ll keep it because every time when I mention getting rid of it, I start crying. I can’t. I want to keep the child as mine but I need you three to promise me something.”

They nodded. 

I tell them “Don’t tell Steve. I plan not to see him throughout this. Shuri, I know we will be working with T'Challa and the team but if I could, I’ll miss all the meetings with Steve. It’s hard to see him.”

We all laughed and agreed. They promised to me to keep this a secret. 

I asked them if I could shower and will meet them as soon as I finish. 

As soon as the ladies left the room. Natasha wanted to kick Steve’s ass. 

_____________________________________________________________

Steve was in the gym punching a bag when Natasha approached him to spare.

She got dressed and she needed to kick Captain America’s ass for his stupidity and for hurting Y/N. 

Natasha held no mercy and she was hitting him really hard at every chance.  
Steve was confused at the sudden madness at him. Natasha flipped and threw him up against the wall causing it to dent.

Steve screams “Natasha, what has gotten into you?”

Natasha asks back “Why did you hurt Y/N? Why did you choose Sharon? How could you? I saw you go after this girl and fighting off other people’s affections. You were a jealous wreck and then you turned around to hurt her. Why?”

Steve says “I do not need to answer you. I chose Sharon because I care for her. Did Y/N not tell you what happened to her and Bucky?”

Natasha screams “Did you hear the whole story? She could have died if she didn’t do what she did.”

Steve stumbles back because he did not know the whole story. He thought he knew enough that Y/N and Bucky had a moment. 

Natasha says “If you don’t listen to her side of the story and choose to hurt her like this. You will lose her forever. You keep this up, you’re making the worst mistake of your life.” she walked away. It was her last warning to Steve. 

Steve was holding his anger inside. He wants Y/N. He wants everything that goes with Y/N. The good and the bad but Bucky cares for Y/N. Steve made a choice because Bucky has given so much to this world. Bucky lost everything because of Hydra. Y/N makes Bucky happy. He can’t take Y/N away. It would ruin Bucky. 

It was either Y/N or Bucky. Steve chose Bucky.

__________________________________________________________

We all met in the conference room. Clint and Scott confirmed that they would like to go back to their families and kids. T’Challa agreed to reach out to the US government to make amendments for both of them. 

Sam, Steve and Natasha plan to help the world with the help of T’challa. He would help them finance their missions. Bucky wants to remain in Wakanda. He feels more free without the metal arm and just wants a peaceful life.

Sam asks me “Y/N, are you planning to join us on the missions?”

I smile and say “No big bird! Shuri and I will be working on the new techs since I’m now on the opposing team of Tony. I think I’m done going on missions. You guys can have fun. If you need help with intel, I’d be happy to help. You can count me as your backup when you run into situations.”

Steve looks at me and then looks away. He needs to stop himself before he breaks his acting. Watching her looking sad, makes his heart stop.

Sam teases “Steve, I’m surprised Sharon isn’t here. Where is she?”

Steve smiles and says “She didn’t get caught and is working for the bureau.”

Bucky teases “Seems like Steve will be working in Europe again.”

I wanted to cry but I held it in as T’Challa lays out plans and missions that Steve would oversee. I looked at Steve and realized that this is probably the last time I will see him. 

The team was dispersing and we all hugged each other before leaving. I hugged Steve and said “Good luck! I hope you find happiness with Sharon. You deserve to be happy.”

We both parted and we both felt our hearts break. Steve wanted to keep Y/N in his arms but he had to let her go. He thought she didn’t want to go on missions because of him. He thought it would be better this way that they both don’t cross paths after this.

_________________________________________________________

It turns out I’m expecting the child in March of next year. Wanda and Natasha plan to come visit and remain with me. They blocked out March for vacation in Wakanda. Steve and Sam questioned it but no one would tell them the real reason that Y/N would be giving birth. 

Shuri knew but not the guys. 

_________________________________________________________

I was almost 12 weeks pregnant and my belly was starting to grow. I’ve been wearing flowy dresses to hide the belly.

Bucky has been spending time with me and farming. I went to visit him and he made croissants and other desserts just to make me happy. 

He knew that I was glooming after the team left for the missions. The only connection I have with Steve left is on mission. There’s nothing else after.

I spoke with my brother, Tom and let him know that he’ll become an uncle and was hoping he can visit me after March next year to meet his future niece/nephew. He asked me who the father was? I told him a lie. It’s just a one-night stand. He left it at that. 

Bucky asked me to come out every friday. We would take Wakanda’s nature hikes, go into the city, and bake goods. We would surprise Shuri with goodies.

Tonight, Bucky spread a picnic blanket at night in the middle of the field. I know he’s been treating me well with patience. We laid down and looked up to the stars. 

We were naming what we see. The dipper, biggest stars and then a shooting star happened. 

We both made wishes. I wished for my child to grow big and strong. 

I ask “Bucky, what did you wish for?”

Bucky turns to me and answers “Another chance with you.”

We both were staring at one another before he moved closer to kiss me. I didn’t stop him. I allowed him to kiss me. He moved on top of me as he continued to work my lips, tongue and then my neck. 

We both were getting close over the past 6 weeks and he took every opportunity to spend with me. 

He pulls back and realizes it was challenging to make out with me because he has one arm. 

It was nice kissing him. My heart was feeling fuzzy. Now without Steve, it was getting easier.

I got up and I had to tell him because I didn’t want to hold lies. Bucky deserves to know.

I tell him “Bucky, I think you should know the truth before you agree to anything further.” he nods and I continue “I’m pregnant.”

Bucky was shocked but then he smiles and asks “Is it mine?” like he was so happy and over the moon about it. 

I saw Bucky was happy but then I told him “No! It’s someone else’s.I don’t want to reveal who because I don’t want him to know. I don’t want the team to know either. They don’t know except Nat and Wanda.”

He looks at me and says “I like you Y/N. Pregnant or not, if you’re willing to give me a chance, that’s all I wish for and I’m willing to take it further.”

Perhaps it’s the hormones and the emotions. I wished Steve said those words to me. I wished he could assure me that he would love me no matter what. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips crashed into Bucky’s.

We were making out, hot and heavy. I knew Bucky’s arm was missing so it posed difficulty to do what we were planning to do next. 

He laid on the blanket and used his only arm to touch me in places that made me moan. 

I asked him “Are you sure you want me to be with me? I’m pregnant and plan to have this child.”

Bucky confirms “I want to be with you Y/N. I’ll be there for everything. Good and bad til the end of the line.”

We resumed kissing again and this time, Bucky slid his hand down my ass. We both removed our undergarments. I helped Bucky remove his buckle and pulled down his pants.  
Before I could climb him, he leaned over with his right hand between my legs to make sure I’m ready for him. I was moaning as he worked his fingers in and out of me. I pulled his hand away and I got onto my knees to bend down to slip him in my mouth. 

I was sucking him and it felt so hot as he groaned.

Bucky begs “Y/N, please! I need you. I’m going to ask Shuri to give me that arm. I want to hold you.”

I smiled as I climbed on him and slid him inside me. We both were groaning at the connection. 

I tell him “Bucky, you don’t want an arm. I don’t mind doing the work. It feels good this way.” he was massaging my breast. It felt so good as I was riding him. 

Soon he held my ass and lifted his hips to meet me. He pounded and I reached my climax faster than he did. He changes the position where I’m on all fours except my head was on the ground as I was still in the high part of my climax. 

Bucky moves behind me as he inserts himself back inside. He wasn’t done and he grabbed one hip and continued to pound into me. 

I grabbed a fistful of blanket as I felt him build me up again. 

We both screamed out as we came again. 

Bucky kisses me and says “I love you Y/N. you’re so beautiful. I want everything with you.”

I started to move into Bucky’s hut over the weekend. During weekdays, I went into the city to work with Shuri at the tower.

____________________________________________________

A month later after dating, Bucky wanted to pop the question. He asked Steve to help him pick out a ring for Y/N. Bucky promised not to share the pregnancy news to others. He didn’t tell Steve because he will find out at the wedding when he sees her walk down the aisle. 

Bucky asks “Steve, I want to get a ring for Y/N.”

Steve was shocked and asked “Isn’t it too soon?”

Bucky says “I’m worried that if I wait too long, I could lose this opportunity. I want to live it and I know what I want. She’s someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. We have been seeing each other and I’ve loved her since Romania.”

Steve’s heart was crushed again but he held up his smile because he was happy for Bucky.

Steve says “I heard she doesn’t like diamonds. She likes gems.”

Bucky and Steve went to the shops in Wakanda to find Y/N a Sapphire ring. 

____________________________________________________

Steve asked the crew to come back early because Bucky wanted to propose and get married very soon if Y/N says yes. 

Bucky requested Shuri to attach a new metal arm which she helped design. He wanted to be able to have two arms to hold his fiance.

Tonight was the night where Bucky has been waiting to propose. 

Bucky planned a dinner night at the hut and he paid attention to my conditions. Nausea and vomiting has subsided in the pregnancy. I can now eat good meat with lots of vegetables. He makes me a nice beefy burger, fries and vegetables and her favorite Tiramisu cake. 

After eating, I like to go for a short hike to keep the baby healthy. We would walk to the cave with a waterfall. I started to remove my dress and underwear. 

Bucky watched me, his pregnant girlfriend who's now carrying a small bump, get into the waters. Bucky took off his clothes and followed me in. 

He loved my curves and new curves. He told me ‘I love you’ after the first night of lovemaking. We were humping like bunnies after that. Some nights, I find him in my room waiting for me. He would make dinner and bake my favorite goods to get me in the mood. I told him I loved him after a few weeks. He never made me feel scared that he would leave. Being with him felt easy and comfortable.

As soon as we got in deeper waters and swam around. Bucky pulls me closer with both arms. 

I giggle and say “Anxious Sergeant Barnes?”

Barnes “Missy, you know what happens when you call me Sergeant?” he presses his hardself into me. 

I placed my arms around him as I pulled him into a kiss and said “I got to admit, a new arm is making me feel things. Do you feel stuff with it?”

He places his hands between my legs and starts fingering me. I was moaning.

Bucky asks “Do you mean this? I can feel your wetness and I can feel you tightness.”

He was working me and it felt so hot with metal fingers. 

He asks “Are you afraid of me? Do you like the arm?”

I answer “I think my responses to your fingers are telling you everything you need to know. I’m not afraid of you. In fact, I love you more. You’ve gone through so much and you continue to survive. Here you are, making love to me under the waterfall.Who knew? Romania to Wakanda?”

He grabs my hips and lifts me up as he slides himself into me. I wrapped both my legs and arms around him. He moved us to a shallow area as he could stand. He wanted me to feel good. 

He whispers “Someday, I want to pump my baby into you. I want you to carry our child.”

I laughed as he talked dirty and then he pounded into me and pushed me to the edge. I screamed as I came over him and he followed soon after. 

We both cleaned up and started to get dressed. He pulls me to him as we walk back. A picnic blanket was on the ground and then in the middle was a small basket. He prepared some snacks and drinks. 

I sat down and then he sat next to me. 

He tells me “Y/N, I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful, most caring and everything I could ever dream of. I know we haven’t known each other for too long but it felt like I’ve known you all my life. I’ve shared with you everything I’ve done but you didn’t ever run away. You made me overcome my fears and made me want to fight everyday to get back to normal. I love you Y/N!”

I smiled at his confession and kissed him. When he parted from my lips, he got up and went on one knee. He opened a box and inside was a beautiful sapphire ring.

My tears started to form and he asked “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you and our baby. I want everything that has to do with you. Will you marry me Y/N? ”

Sam, Steve, Wanda, Natasha were near the hut. They were in charge of filming the event. Sam had his falcons at different angles. Shuri & T’Challa were standing nearby.

Steve felt like his heart was crushed. Y/N was pregnant and she’s pregnant with Bucky’s.

I felt like my heart was about to burst. I cried and said “Yes! Yes Bucky!”

We kissed and hugged as the crew jumped out, surprising us. Everyone hugged us and started to celebrate. T’Challa arranged a small fireworks display. Bucky was holding me and rubbing my tummy. It was hard to hide the pregnancy now. 

I actually didn’t mind seeing Steve again. It hurted less this time. Bucky and Steve were hugging each other. Then I wondered if I should tell Bucky the truth. Would that change things?  
It got me thinking but it had to be done. 

Bucky wanted us to get married as soon as possible since it’s hard to get the crew together. The wedding was happening in 3 days since we only had less than 10 people.  
______________________________________________________________

The next night while I was laying on Bucky’s chest on my bed in the city. I had to tell him the truth so it gives him a chance to back out. 

I sat up and told Bucky “I need to tell you something. I want you to know this and decide if this is truly what you want.”

Bucky got up right away as he was worried. Was I having cold feet? Did I not want to marry him? Did I stop loving him? His mind was going into crazy conclusions.

I looked at him and touched my tummy before saying “The baby’s father is Steve.”

It felt like the moment of silence stretched so long between us. We both didn’t move. Bucky stared at me and I looked back at him. My tears started to form as I gathered my courage. 

I say “Bucky, I’m carrying Steve’s child. If this is the dealbreaker, I wanted you to know the whole truth before you commit your life to mine. Steve and I had a moment before I met you but once we got to Wakanda. He confirmed he only had feelings for Sharon. We stopped what we had.”

Bucky continued to stare at me and I didn’t know what else to say but continue.

I say “I found out weeks later that I was pregnant. I decided to keep the child. I didn’t know where you and I were going until now. I don’t want to start this marriage hiding the truth from you. I will understand if this isn't what you want.” I held his hands and I continued “If you want to say no, I would totally understand.” 

Since he didn’t speak up or say anything. I thought this was the end of us. I started to pull my ring out to give it back to him. He held my hands and shook his head. 

Bucky repeats “I want everything of yours. I meant it Y/N but I don’t think you should hide from Steve. I would respect every decision you make but Steve does deserve to know about his child. He’s my best friend.”

I looked away and said “I’m not ready. I don’t want him to know. Maybe someday but not now. I don’t need his pity. He left me because he stopped caring. I don’t want to see him because he feels obligated to care for his child. I hope you understand.”

Bucky knew he had to choose between Steve and me. Bucky chooses me.

Bucky kisses me and tells me “I love you Y/N. Nothing will change that. I’ll keep your secret.”

We both made passionate love again that night.

_______________________________________________________

It was a simple ceremony held at the Waterfalls. 

Vision came to visit and joined us for the wedding. We couldn’t reach Thor. My brother, Tom came to visit. We wanted to invite Tony but thought it would be best not to. T’Challa, Sam and Steve were groomsmen. Wanda, Shuri & Natasha were bridesmaids. 

It was late afternoon when the sun was not too hot. 

We stood in front of the waterfalls and Tom was marrying us. He got his Justice of Peace certification as quickly as possible.

Bucky and I were holding hands. Beside Bucky, I saw Steve. We smiled at each other before resuming our roles. 

My speech to Bucky “I promise to be honest to you even when time proposes difficulties. I promise to do the best I can to be worthy of your love. I may not be able to beat Steve at your being your best friend but I’ll do my best to be there for you. For all the good and the bad. I love you James Buchanan Barnes. I will be by your side until the end of the line.”

He pulls me into a kiss and dips me. 

Sam says “Not the time yet! Come on guys!” while everyone laughs.

Bucky pulls me back into standing position with smudged lips. 

We laughed before Bucky started his speech.

Bucky holds my hands and says: “Y/N, you have given me a light at the end of my tunnel. I’ve never heard any woman who has sworn as much as you have. During the times when I was down, unsure what to do or how to feel. You told me ‘Stop thinking! Kick Hydra in the ass. Fuck them over by living again! Take life by the balls Bucky!’ “

Everyone laughs and Natasha says “that’s my girl!”

Bucky continues “I know by spending the rest of my life with you, there wouldn’t be a dull moment. Sam has warned me that you are a very good fighter. You managed to take down avengers with your wit, humor and mischievous side. We will become parents and I would look forward to meeting him or her.”

I laughed and said “It's her!” Bucky grabs me into another kiss.

Everyone was roaring and cheering.

Shuri screams “We found out today!”

Tom says “okay back to the ceremony guys!!! Come on! I would like to eat and toast soon.”

Bucky resumes “My god woman, you do things to me. You make me life is full of happiness and surprises. I can’t wait to start this journey with you. I love you Y/N.”

I responded by “I love you Bucky, my winter soldier, my everything.”

Bucky says “I forgot my promises. I promise you that I would do my best to bake everything you want and desire. I promise to be a great husband and a great father.” he touches my bump and continues “I promise to be there for everything and will fight for you till the end of the line. Sorry Steve!”

Steve laughs and says “You’re forgiven!”

We said yes to Tom’s marriage statements and then everyone cheered as we became married. 

Everyone hugged and then champagne was handed out. We started to eat. It was beautiful.

Sam stripped down to his swimming shorts. We told everyone to wear their swim wear under their wedding gowns/outfits because the waterfall is beautiful.

Sam teases Bucky “I can’t believe you are going to become a father so soon! You do know that you will have less sex once she gets bigger.”

Bucky says “No I think it’s the opposite. Y/N isn’t scared of it during her pregnancy.” he smiles as he watches me talk to the ladies.

Steve watched me marry Bucky today. It was hard on his heart but he endured it. Watching us give our speeches and celebrate having a baby today. Steve knew this is what he wanted for his best friend, Bucky but why did it feel so wrong?

Sam screams “too much information. Stop! I don’t need to know about Y/N’s sex life. I’m heading for the waterfalls.” That caught my attention.

As soon as Sam jumps into the water, I scream at him “Sam, Bucky and I have done in those waters.”

Sam started to swear and scream “Where else have you guys done it? You should let me know now!!!”

We all laughed as Sam slips and falls back into the water. 

Bucky came and held my bump and asked “So it’s a she?”

I nodded and said “Maybe next time, it’ll be a boy.”

Bucky smiles and says “As long as they are healthy and happy. I’d be happy for any child you give me.” he kisses my forehead. 

I pulled him in for a kiss and said “Love you Mr. Barnes.”

He responds back “Love you Mrs. Barnes.”

_______________________________________________________

4 Months later, Bucky was asked to go on a Mission with Steve, Sam, Wanda and Natasha to check out a potential hydra’s base. Heard this terrorist group was coming up with new technology.

It was a trap for them.

Once they got into the facility, everything was locked down and they couldn’t get out.

I was 8 months pregnant and Shuri couldn’t get in contact with her brother. 

I told her “I’m heading to them. I’m taking one of the ships.”

Shuri screams “Are you nuts Y/N? You can’t go in your condition.”

I looked at her and said “Bucky is stuck there with my friends. I can’t sit here and watch. I’m going.”

Shuri screams “I’m coming with.”

Bucky was screaming on the comms “Shuri, lock Y/N up. Do not let her get on that ship.”

I yelled on the comms “Bucky, for god sakes shut up! Those people could be planting bombs around you guys and I will not stand around to watch you guys die. I’m coming for you. Find another way out. Check the damn vents, sewer levels. Anything. We are less than 40 minutes out.”

Bucky was furious and the Winter soldier was about to break out. 

Bucky turns around in the room to see Sam, Steve, Natasha and Wanda. 

He asks “Is Y/N always like this? The woman is driving me nuts by coming here. If there’s bombs here then she would put herself in danger.”

I screamed back “Bucky, I can still fucken hear you!”

Bucky yells “Good! Don’t come here. Get help. I don’t care, fucken send Tony Stark.”

Before I turned off the comms, I said “The last thing I need is another murderous son of bitch coming for my damn husband. What don’t you get Bucky? If I was stuck down there, would you come for me even though you’re carrying our child into the battlefield. What would be your fucken choice?”

Bucky tried to keep himself grounded but he was angry, very angry.

Shuri confirms on comms “I’m still connected. Y/N is very angry and she’s flying the plane. I don’t want to upset her.”

Natasha says “I think that was their first fight.”

Wanda says “Stop adding Nat! Bucky looks like he’s about to beat something.”

Steve tries to calm Bucky down by saying “Bucky, Y/N is trying to save us. She will always do that for her friends and especially you. You can’t expect her to stand by waiting. You knew that about her.”

Sam says “Hey Man! I know she’s pregnant but she’s a bad ass chick. She took down avengers with her fire. Let’s look a way out so when she does come, we just get the fuck out of here.”

Natasha says “Focus Winter Soldier. Your woman is coming and we best get out of here by then before the enemies arrived.”

Wanda suggested “Y/N said to check the vents and sewage.”

Shuri confirms with blue print of the location “I’m looking at the layout. It’s not clear until we get there to scan it with our ship but it looks like there’s a potential out of the building. However it’s going to be risky as the sewage pipe leads to the back of the building into the lake. It’s a high jump from the hill to the waters. 

Bucky says “I’ll jump anything right now. My crazy wife is coming. The sooner we are out, the sooner she can head back home.”

They were running down the tunnels and looking for exits and soon they got to the room where there’s a thick concrete wall facing the lake from high up. Natasha uses what she knows to help blow up this wall since the structure is not as thick as the entrance. 

Once they set up the bombs and got it to blow the wall out. Now it’s a matter of jumping down hoping that the fall doesn’t kill them. 

Bucky says “I’m going first. If I don’t make it, let Y/N know that I love her.”

Shuri says “You tell her yourself! Y/N is very angry and she wants me to tell you…”

I turned on my comms and said “Don’t fucken jump Bucky. Steve, I use my wish for you to fucken restraint my stupid ass husband.”

Steve grabbed Bucky before he could get to the end of the building. 

Within 15 minutes, Y/N got the aircraft to the end of the building where the crew can jump on. 

I also allowed Steve, Bucky and Sam to grab their aircraft and headed back to Wakanda.

I needed to Bucky off my ship before I murder himself. 

Natasha took over the bird as we were flying. I started to rant.

I screamed “Can you believe this? I come to rescue and this guy would rather risk getting hurt just so that I don’t have to fly here.”

The girls tried to rebuttal for Bucky but it wasn’t working. 

I was so angry and it distracted us from realizing that the enemies had their eye on us. 

We were half way home but then our aircraft was getting attacked. The enemies found us. Natasha starts cursing as she flies the aircraft out of missiles. We had to sit down and put seatbelts. We were flying over the ocean and this time I got into the seat at the back of the aircraft to start shooting at the fuckers coming at us. 

Shuri tells the guys “Captain, we have company on our tails.”

Steve starts asking where we were so they could locate us and take down enemy ships. Shuri exchanges with him as I focus on shooting. There were 3 aircrafts behind us and I took one down. Bucky was going nuts on the other aircraft and asked Sam & Steve to fly this faster. 

Shuri calls her brother again. 

We took down 2 aircrafts but the last one hit our ship and wrecked one of our engines. We were going down and everyone had to hold on to something. We were flying over the desert. Natasha did her best with the landing. Steve’s aircraft went after the enemy’s.

We all made it out properly but then I felt water coming down my legs. 

Wanda held on to me and asked what happened. 

I felt the pain in my tummy and confirmed “My daughter decided this is the best time to come meet you guys.”

Shuri screams “Fuck! Steve, Bucky and Sam, Y/N is going into labour!”

We hear Bucky screaming on the comms as he starts to shoot the enemy’s ship. Meanwhile me and the ladies were all looking for cover. We found an abandoned home and went there. 

I started to panic and said “I really don’t want to give birth in the middle of the desert! Bucky, I need you. Please get me out of here.”

Bucky calms himself down and says “Baby, I’m coming for you. Please stay strong. I’m going to fucken murder these bastards and I’m coming.”

Steve tells everyone to stay calm as they take down the last aircraft. 

Once he lands the aircraft. Bucky was running out there to fetch his wife. 

He carried her into the aircraft as Natasha, Wanda and Shuri ran up the ramp. 

They buckled her in and was flying back to Wakanda.

Bucky asks “How are you? Please someone get me water for her!”

Natasha hands water over and he opens the bottle to help me drink it.

I felt pain coursing through my body and I tried to endure it. 

Shuri says “Contractions seem like 5 minutes apart. Baby Ruby is coming soon.”

I was breathing in and out and sweating. The pain was coming again.

Bucky watches me in pain and says “I’m sorry Y/N. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have argued with you.”

Once the pain subsided, I turned to Bucky and said “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I can’t live without you. I didn’t want to upset you.”

Bucky says “I’m not upset at you. I’m upset at myself for not being able to keep you safe. Now you’re in so much pain because of me.”

I shook my head and said “Ruby wants to come see us early. It’s okay! Ah fuckkkk!!!”

Sam says “You can drop me in the middle of nowhere. I do not want to witness a birth on this aircraft. Steve!!! Get us back to Wanda quickly.”

Soon there was blood coming down my dress.  
Shuri calls back to headquarters to warn the staff that a baby was coming. 

Natasha and Wanda prepared the medical bed in the aircraft and started to pull whatever fabrics they got. I was laying on my back. Shuri and Bucky were checking and I was dilated 10cm. 

This baby really wanted to come out. Steve was doing his best trying to fly the ship back even though it was so hard hearing me scream.

Shuri says “Please get ready to push Y/N. Bucky, help her by grabbing one of her legs.” 

Wanda went to the other side to hold my other leg.. Natasha got the scissors and a blanket ready. Sam was just shutting his eyes.

Shuri screams “Next contraction, you need to Push! “

I felt it and I pushed. I hear everyone scream Push push push.

By the third contraction, the baby’s head has crowned. 

Bucky tells me with joy “She’s almost here. Come on Y/N. If anyone can do this, it would be you. We will see Ruby very soon.”

I was crying and then the next contraction, I pushed the baby out. Thank god Natasha caught Ruby on time. Bucky cuts the cord and then Shuri was helping me by pressing down my tummy. 

I laid down feeling relief. Steve asked Sam to take the controls. He couldn't just sit there and hear the commotion. 

While Bucky helped Natasha with Ruby. Wanda and Shuri were pushing on my tummy hoping to get the placenta out. Baby Ruby was crying her head off. 

I was dazed, tired and relieved that Baby Ruby was safe. I saw Steve come into my vision and bends down to sit next to me. He holds my hand.

Steve came to my forehead and said “You did well Y/N! She’s beautiful! I’m so proud of you.”

He couldn’t help but place a kiss on my forehead. I leaned in and cried.He helped wipe the sweat but he noticed my body was trembling and then I fainted. 

Steve tries to shake me “Y/N? Y/N?”

Bucky turns to see his wife shows no sign of consciousness.

Steve asks “Shuri, Y/N is shaking and she’s out!”

Bucky hands Ruby back into Natasha’s arms and rushes to my side. 

Shuri panics and says “We can’t seem to pull the placenta out and she’s bleeding out a lot. We need to get back to Wakanda. She needs medical attention.”

I was shaking because of the loss of blood. It took 15 minutes to get back to Wakanda.

They wrapped me up and rolled me into the medical base. 

Bucky was scared as the operations commenced. He and the group were outside waiting. Natasha and Wanda went to check on Baby Ruby. She was healthy and had no medical concerns.

______________________________________________________________

An hour later, surgery was still on.

Steve got to see Ruby while standing next to Natasha. He noticed Ruby’s eyes were blue and her hair was dark blonde. 

Steve says “It can’t be.”

Natasha was crying because she’s scared of losing Y/N. She knew Steve would figure it out sooner or later. 

Natasha confirms “She’s yours. Y/N made us promised not to tell anyone.”

Steve steps back while holding Ruby in his arms. He looked down shocked.

Steve starts to cry and asks “Why?”

Natasha was crying and said “You chose Sharon over her. She didn’t want you to stay because of Ruby. She didn’t plan for Barnes but it happened.”

Barnes walked in time and Natasha thought it would be best to leave them alone.

Steve looks up to Barnes and asks “Did you know?”

Barnes didn’t say anything which meant he did. Steve couldn’t believe his own best friend never told him. Y/N told Barnes and Barnes chose not to tell him. Barnes chose Y/N.

Steve asks “Were you guys just going to hide her from me? Hide my kid from me?” his anger was rising. He thought of everyone before him including Bucky. He was willing to end things for Bucky but his own best friend would choose Y/N over him. Hide the most important thing from Steve. 

Bucky speaks up “Y/N wanted to tell you but she wasn’t ready. Have you not hurt her, I think she would have told you.”

Steve was angry at himself because he pushed Y/N away. Now she’s fighting for her life. 

Bucky says “Y/N didn’t want you to stay with her because of the baby. She believed you deserved to be happy. She was going to tell you about Ruby when the baby arrived. I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you sooner. We thought it was best until Ruby was here.”

Steve nodded and looked down at his child. He felt like a failure. He hurted Y/N. He let her down and now he’s holding their child but he has no claim over it because he gave it up for Bucky. Was this truly how their lives were? Forever entangled? Bad timing?

Steve and Barnes discussed how to raise Ruby.

Steve simply asks “can I visit her? Can I watch her grow up?”

Barnes answers “You would need to talk to Y/N.”

Steve understood.

___________________________________________________________________

Bucky was informed that the operation went well. Y/N is now resting and would need some time before she can take visitors.


	7. Family Life

The first time, I woke up; Bucky was by my side and he was so happy. 

I asked about Ruby and he confirmed that she is healthy and safe. Her aunties are taking care of her right now. 

I fell asleep and woke up again. 

Bucky looked like he was crying. 

I asked “what happened?”

Bucky kisses my forehead and says “I’ve been so close to losing you twice. You went into surgery again.”

He wiped his tears and then Natasha & Wanda came into the room to hug me. 

I felt slightly better now. Shuri came in with my brother, Doctor Tom Y/L/N. 

Tom said “I made it in time Y/N. We placed you in the cradle for the second surgery because your body was trying to shut down. Steve called Tony right away. Y/N, Ruby is adorable. She looks like she will cause a lot of trouble and mischief!”

We laughed and giggled. Soon I finally got to hold Ruby. 

Steve and Bucky were in the room while everyone left. I heard her and I was crying.

Bucky asks “Are you okay? Are you hurting?”

I shook my head and said “She’s beautiful. Look at her cute little hands and feet. Bucky, can you grab her swaddle blanket?”

Bucky smiles and says sure, as he leaves the room. 

Ruby opened her eyes and I saw the beautiful blue eyes that matched her father. 

I realized there’s an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. Would I be able to tell Steve that he’s the father? I wasn’t sure but he had the right to know.

I gathered my courage to look up to Steve and I had the most conflicting face on.

Steve waited as he watched Ruby in my arms. This was supposed to be his family. He would have had these families if he was honest about his own feelings. Now, it’s too late. Y/N belongs to Bucky. Ruby belongs to Bucky. Ruby will call Bucky “Father” not Steve. His heart was breaking more each time. 

I spoke up breaking Steve out of his stance “Steve, I have something to share with you. Forgive me that it took me this long but I thought it was best.”

Steve stares at me as my tears start to slip down my cheeks.

I continued “You are Ruby’s father. I didn’t realize I was pregnant until weeks after we landed in Wakanda. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to take responsibilities with us. I wasn’t sure if I was keeping her until later.”

Steve nods and then I knew he found out because he wasn’t shocked or surprised with the news.

I ask “When did you find out?”

Steve says “I held Ruby and noticed her eyes and hair and I asked Bucky.”

We both stared at one another as if we were strangers. I’ve dreamt before that Steve would come back begging to stay, be happy to become Ruby’s father and we would live happily ever after but now we both are far apart from one another. I’m no longer Y/N Y/L/N. I’m Y/N Barnes. It was impossible to dream about that.

Steve begs “Y/N, Can I be part of this child’s life? I would like to see her grow up if you allow it.”

Steve didn’t want to fight with me. He didn’t want to argue which is why he asked. We almost lost Y/N if Tom didn’t come in time. Steve realized where his heart lies. He’ll do anything to keep Y/N alive. It hurts him to see Y/N with Barnes but it hurts him more to know Y/N is forever gone. 

I smiled and nodded. 

Bucky comes in time to hand me the blanket. 

I speak up and say “Steve, you can come see Ruby any time. If you’re committed to be there for her, I would like her to know you but can we wait til she’s older to explain that you’re her father?”

Steve nods. Bucky was happy to hear Steve and Y/N working out their issues about Ruby.

___________________________________________________________

Ruby was 6 months old and Steve wanted to take care of the child for one night. We stayed at the tower when Steve visited plus we had to get her vaccinations. 

It was nice to get a break. Bucky has been very patient with my healing. He absolutely ignored his own needs while I spent time with Ruby. Breastfeeding was so hard that I stopped. I tried everything but the baby was eating a lot. Not enough milk was enough for a super soldier’s baby. 

Ruby was 95 percentile. She was a chubby baby. 

I still remember Ruby threw her first rattle in Bucky’s face.  
Bucky would record it and send it to Group Chat. 

Bucky: Baby Ruby is ready to throw shields soon.   
Natasha: I’ll teach her how to use her thunder thighs to choke people.  
Wanda: Y/N will probably teach her to tickle her opponents.  
Steve: Bucky will teach her to snipe and throw daggers.  
Bucky: My baby will kick ass!  
Y/N: She’s going to learn how to pluck feathers!  
Sam: Hey!!! I stayed quiet!  
Bucky: Yes! Pluck those feathers!

We all had a good laugh. Steve was keeping the baby for the night because he wanted to bond with Ruby. 

Meanwhile tonight, I wanted to get my husband in bed with me. Inthe last 6 months, Bucky only laid with me when I gestured. I had to seduce the man but he doesn’t jump on me like he used to. 

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Did Bucky find me unappealing now? I mean look at my tummy it’s a deflated tire. Oh man, my ass looks droopy. 

I got my lingerie on and decided to seduce Bucky tonight. 

I walked into the room and Bucky moved towards me. He kissed me and then asked me “Are you sure this is what you want?”

I pulled back feeling hurt. I started to cry and walked away.

Bucky turns me around and asks “What’s wrong baby?”

I looked at him and said “Do you not love me anymore? Is it because my body is no longer the same? You don’t seem to want me like you used to. You’re disgusted by me?”

Bucky shook his head and said “Never! I was trying to give you space and time to heal. I know you just had a baby and I was worried. Trust me, I would like to throw you on the bed every chance I get. I wanted to take you up against the wall many times but I can’t. I’ve been giving you space because I heard it’s hard for the mom. I didn’t want to scare you, especially I could get you pregnant again.” He pulled me into his arms and placed his forehead to mine.

I pulled him into a kiss. He presses his hard-on to me to prove a point. 

I laughed and said “I’m sorry Bucky! I know a lot of things have been changing for us and I know I’m being hard on you. I felt unattractive after having Baby Ruby. My tummy looks horrible and my ass is droopy.”

He grabs my ass and he says “You just had a baby. I’d still find you very beautiful. When you’re ready, I’d be happy to pound a baby into you.”

I smiled and said “Bucky, let’s practice first. You haven’t touched me in a long time. I want my winter soldier husband back. The one that would articulate every chance to bend me over or take me up against the wall.” I bite my lower lip and say “I miss you.”

Bucky kisses me and pulls me up to wrap my legs around him. He walks to the bed and places me down. 

We started to kiss and I started to laugh as he moves to my neck and massages my ass.

He lifted my ass to meet his thrust with clothes on.

Bucky whispers “I love your ass. I love everything about you. I’ve tasted your milk too.”

I ask “Does it turn you on to taste my milk?”

Bucky confirms “It’s intimate. It’s yours and I want everything.”

Bucky gets up and starts undressing. He helps me remove the lingerie and thong. 

He moves in between my legs as he works his fingers inside me. I start kissing him again and moan as he gets me ready.

I whisper “Bucky, I’ve missed you so much. Fuck me now!”

He giggles and positions himself as he pushes in and says “Yes Mrs. Barnes. Your wishes are my command”.

There wasn’t much talking after that. He was fucking me so deliciously. I was screaming and he pushed me over the edges twice before he came with me. 

Throughout the night, he reminded me “You belong to me. You’re mine.”

He pounded into me in so many positions and played with my body until I was too tired. 

__________________________________________________________

By 5am, I was missing Ruby. Bucky was sleeping. I got washed and dressed to go see Steve. 

I knocked lightly and then Steve opened the door with a smile.

He whispers “She’s still sleeping. Come on in.”

I walked inside and saw Ruby sleeping in her crib. I smiled as I watched her sleep next to her favorite plush toy that Steve got her. It was a cute white bunny. 

I started to pack her things to get ready to take her home. Steve helped grab her diapers, clothes and wipes. We were silently putting it in the bag. 

Then we both resumed looking at her and watching her sleep. Steve turns to stare at me.

Steve misses me a lot. He watched Ruby grow and he does feel jealousy when Bucky can soothe Ruby faster than him. He knows he’s not around often but he tries. Watching me handle the baby, makes Steve want to beg me back and explain why he broke up with me. He wants to keep me and Ruby for himself but he knows he can’t be selfish and hurt Bucky. He’s conflicted and he’s losing his mind.

Just then I turned to see Steve and caught him staring. We were standing too close so I took a step back but then I stepped on a toy and fell backwards. Steve tried to grab me but we both lost our balance. 

Steve was on top of me and we both looked to see if we woke up Ruby but she didn’t wake up. 

Steve was still on top of me as he looked down. He couldn’t help but he moved in closer for a kiss. His mind was telling him ‘she should have been mine. We shouldn’t have to be apart.’

It caught me off guard when he came in for a kiss then I felt his tongue. I tried to push him off me because this was wrong. He held onto me and deepened the kiss.

I begged “Steve, no!”

Steve realized what he was doing so he got up and moved away. He couldn’t hurt Bucky. 

I stood up and I was terrified to look at him. I wanted to reach for the door but Steve then grabs me up against the wall. He crushes a kiss at me and I try to push him away this time again. 

Steve’s mind was torturing him. A part of him says he can’t hurt Bucky but a part of him can’t handle the hurt, loneliness and not having Y/N like he did before. 

Steve starts lifting up my dress as I’m trying to push him off me. 

I screamed “Steve No! Stop!”

I scratched his neck to push him away. He fumbles back shocked. What did he just do?

I had tears and I asked “Why are you doing this? How could you?”

Steve saw me breakdown and I went to grab Ruby as she woke up crying. I grabbed my baby and her bag before leaving the room. 

As soon as I got back to our room, Bucky was still sleeping. I placed Ruby next to Bucky because she likes playing with Bucky’s hair. 

I whispered to Bucky “Please take care of her! I need to go to the washroom”

I didn’t want Bucky to see me crying. I don’t know what just happened, what got Steve to do what he did but I knew I didn’t want to tell Bucky. He might kill Steve. 

Soon there was a knock on the door, Steve came inside the room while I was in the shower. He brought over a toy that I slipped on earlier to return it. 

I came out of the washroom looking shocked to see Steve in the room. 

Bucky was occupied playing with Ruby to notice that Steve and I were not comfortable.

I decided to take Ruby so Bucky can go wash up. As soon as the waters started to run. 

Steve apologies “Y/N, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that.”

I turned to look Steve in the eyes and said “It will never happen again or else you and I will never see each other again.”

Steve confirms “It wouldn’t. I don’t want to lose you and Ruby.”

He helped me change Ruby out of her pajamas so we can take her out today. 

Steve and I pretended that nothing happened between us. 

_________________________________________________________

On Ruby’s First birthday, T’Challa and Shuri couldn’t help but host a small party with the party theme of bunny rabbits. Ruby has a lot of her uncles and aunts wrapped around her finger. 

Before we started the party, I called Tony and did a conference call. Over the past year, Ruby and I made calls to Tony, and Rhodey. Introducing Ruby as mine and Bucky’s kid. I’m married to Bucky Barnes. Tony wasn’t happy but he said congrats. He was worried about me when Tom was asked to fly and bring the cradle. I thanked him for saving me again.

Bucky didn’t attend the calls but he was happy that I was happy.

Tony and Pepper were singing happy birthday. Ruby was laughing as Rhodey used the virtual bunnies face as his mask. 

Pepper tells me “We miss you Y/N.”

I smile and say “I miss you guys too. I was hoping to see you guys soon. I’m planning to take Ruby to see you guys in a few months if you would have us.”

Tony looked like he was about to tear up and Pepper said “Let us know when and we will arrange it.”

I talked to Barnes and we confirmed that I would be leaving in 4 months to take Ruby to New York.

Right after our talk, Natasha and Wanda came up to me. 

Natasha teases: “So I heard you were gagging earlier in the washroom.”

Wanda adds: “You haven’t been eating much besides bread, butter and milk.”

Sam screams: “Y/N is pregnant again!”

Bucky and Steve ran up to me. Shuri says “I did not say anything Y/N!”

T’Challa started to clap.

I had my hand to my forehead and said “It wasn’t ready to be the news but yes, I’m approximately 8 weeks pregnant.”

Natasha grabs Ruby off my lap as Bucky moves towards me. 

He was so happy as he lifted me up to stand. He was on his knees as he placed his head next to my tummy.

I laughed and said “Bucky, you wouldn’t be able to hear the baby yet.”

He stood up and kissed me. He pulls back and says “We made a baby!”

Sam looked surprised and said “You mean baby#2”

Vision was standing near Wanda as they smiled at us. 

Steve knew that he shouldn’t feel so negative about the news of me being pregnant and this time it’s Bucky’s. He sees how happy Bucky and I was. He tells himself to continue to smile and pretend that he’s happy and excited to become an uncle.

While everyone was heading into the party room. Bucky tells Steve to keep everyone there while he wants to have a moment with me. Steve tried not to be jealous because he knew Bucky wanted personal time and space to do something naughty.

Bucky pulls me back to have an alone moment with me. He pushes me towards the wall and he moves his hands down to my thigh to wrap around him.

I whisper “Bucky! Not the place or time to do this.” as I push against his chest but he wouldn’t budge.

Bucky teases “I guess you will be calling me Sergeant Barnes during these 8 month.”

I whisper again “Bucky, we are going to get caught! You sex fiend!”

Bucky says “You unleash the beast when you asked me to fuck you Y/N, many times in the night. Shall I remind you which positions you like?”

He squeezed my ass and started to kiss me. I was moaning as he circled my clit.

I whisper “Bucky, I don’t want to get caught in the open like this.”

Bucky then opens the door to a small closet. He pulls me into the room. As soon as we got into the room. He didn’t care about who could hear me. He was going to have his way with me. He loved me in dresses because the only thing between him and I was underwear. 

He pulls down my underwear as he lifts my leg over his shoulders. He was going to torture me with his tongue. 

I was moaning loudly as he was eating me out. He made sure I reached my first climax and then he stood up. He turns me around as I face the wall. He pulls my dress over my head. 

He places it on the shelf so it doesn’t get dirty. He unhooked my bra as he pulled me into a deep kiss. He positioned himself behind me and started sliding in. 

I felt the hard intrusion and he shifts continues until he reaches the whole way. 

He whispers “Mrs. Barnes, you are going to be so beautiful with my baby growing in you.”

He started to pump into me and he was roughly enjoying my body. He massaged my breasts. 

He reminds me “I can’t wait to taste your milk again.”

I tell Bucky, “Yes baby! Yes…”

He tortured me with his touches until we both came. 

As soon as he pulls away. He took the paper towel to clean me and started to dress me again. 

When we walked back to the party, Steve saw my hair and he knew. I belonged to Bucky Barnes. I’m off limits. He can’t have me. 

____________________________________________________________

We had our Son, named Timothy Barnes. He was 3 months old when Thanos decided to attack the earth. 

I had both our children hiding in the tower with Shuri’s mother. The war was happening. Shuri tells me that Vision got attacked by an alien. So I rushed down to go after them. 

I shoot down the alien and Steve kills it. 

Once we got close, I pulled Vision to get up. He’s telling Wanda to destroy the stone. I watched Wanda crying and then Thanos appeared. 

I used everything I had to shoot at him but it wouldn’t hurt him. I ran to him and hoped to attack him. Thanos was amused that a small human being managed to get onto his shoulders trying to flip him but he threw me to a tree as Steve came up trying to attack him. Bucky pulled me to his chest and everything happened so fast. 

Thor slices through him but it didn’t stop him. Thanos snapped half the earth. 

I watched Bucky fade into dust before my eyes. I screamed “No no no….”

Thanos kills Vision. He snapped our loved ones away. Sam, Wanda, Bucky, T’Challa disappear.

I called on comms “Shuri? Please respond. How is it inside the tower?” No answers.

I ran up to the tower with Steve to find the kids. I went into the room where I last left them. Ruby’s rabbit was on the floor and all of them were gone. Shuri’s mother (queen), Ruby and Timothy were gone. 

I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. “No No! Ruby… Timothy… Why?”

Steve grabbed me as I was panicking. We went back to the compound to gather details on how to hunt Thanos and reverse this.


	8. Aftermath

I was speechless and refused to sleep. Tony wasn’t at the base. We lost a lot of people. 

I tried to keep tracking down Thanos. I wanted the fucker to pay and bring back everyone we loved. 

He took my family. Every time I close my eyes, I pray for it to be a dream. That this was a nightmare but every time I open my eyes, my family is not next to me. Ruby's rabbit is sitting on my screen. I refused to believe this is the end. 

I played my videos and pictures of my kids with Bucky Barnes when I'm feeling lonely. 

I watched the latest clip with most of us.

______________________________________________________________________

A memory of Ruby's second birthday.

T'challa and Shuri planned the theme to be Disney princesses. Everyone including the men who attended wore princess outfits and tutus. Bucky was wearing princess Anna and Ruby was wearing Elsa's dresses. Ruby had everyone join the fun.

Adult Guests and their costumes  
Natasha - Rapunzel  
Wanda - Ariel  
Sam - jasmine  
T'challa - Cinderella  
Shuri - belle  
Steve - Aurora  
Bucky - Anna  
Myself - Moana  
Vision - Pocahontas  
Clint - Meridith  
Laura - Tiana 

We were singing and laughing as the men walked into the room with their costumes. The ladies and I were taking pictures and videos.

Bucky came near me and said "Wife, you need to stop filming this!”

Sam: "Y/N stop filming this. Do not upload that anywhere. You're going to make us the laughing stock! There should be no evidence of this day!"

Ruby starts to tear up because she sees Sam and Bucky yelling at me. 

Steve yells “Sergeant Barnes and Officer Wilsons, please cease your yelling at Mrs. Barnes. Ruby does not like it. Do not make me throw my coasters from the coffee table.. Romanov will use her leg chokes and Wanda will mess with your brains. T’Challa will claw you guys.”

I burst out laughing and Ruby started to giggle again. 

She ran up to me and said “Uncle Steve is so cool!”

Bucky and Sam both says “Aye Aye Captain Aurora!”

Natasha and Wanda made sure the kids were allowed to apply make up and nail polishes on the men. 

Steve sat around and played with Ruby. He was so in love with his daughter. She loves it when he visits because he brings her toys and tells her funny stories about Bucky. Bucky would join telling her funny stories about uncle Steve. 

I recall before the birthday party, we called Tony, Pepper and rhodey. They were all dressed up as princesses. Pepper was Mulan, Tony was snow white and Rhodey was jasmine. 

Sam screams: "hey rhodey, I'm already jasmine! Change your costume!"

Rhodey screams back "you're the ugliest jasmine I've ever seen!"

Ruby says "ugly?"

All of us started to laugh as she's getting quick at picking up new words. 

Timothy was only 1 month and I was feeling tired so I went to sleep after spending a few hours at the party. 

I recall when Bucky moves near me to tease me. 

Bucky: "hope you're enjoying my sexy dress and legs. hi! My name is Anna" as he twirls his fake long hair. 

He moves closer as he places his finger touching my legs up to my upper thighs. 

Bucky smiles and says "hi Moana!"

I pushed his hand away and said "it's only been a month since I gave birth! You got to wait for at least another month."

He pouted and I kissed him. 

I tell him: "Mr. Barnes, I promised that I'll make it up once my libido returns."

Bucky says "Mrs. Barnes, I look forward to it. I'm available anytime. "

________________________________________________

Back to the present times after the snap.

Here I am sitting alone and crying as I recalled our fun memories together. I miss everyone. 

Steve walked into the room. He can see me in so much pain.

He understood that pain when he first woke up from the ice. Everyone he knew was gone or was old, lived their life and he’s stuck in the future. It was devastating.

Steve tells me “Y/N, you need to rest. You can only help find Thanos if you get some rest first. We will find him together.”

I lashed out and said “Steve, do you think you know everything? I need to find him because he has taken everyone away from us. I can’t sleep. Do you understand what it’s like to be here right now? Be the only one left behind.”

Then I realized I might have hit a nerve with Steve. Of course he knew. He woke up from the ice. He knew no one and he still survived. Now he’s back at it. 

He had tears in his eyes and he looked at me. He got closer.

Steve says “Of course I know how it feels. You know my history. I woke up 70 years later. I lost everyone I have ever known. When I knew Bucky was alive, I went to look everywhere. I found him. What are the chances of that? Now, we are here today. Thanos is not an easy opponent but we should lose hope. You want to find that son of bitch, you need sleep. You need to get your energy.”

I cried “Steve, I don’t know what to do right now. I’ve tried to find him but he’s not here. Not on earth. Our fucken satellites can only go so far. I looked everywhere. Help me find them. I don’t know what I would do if we couldn’t”

He pulled me into a hug. I cried as he held me. We didn't say anything until I passed out from crying too much. 

He picked me up to put me to bed. I have been working hard for the last 3 days. No sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

One night, I woke up with Friday's warning about a spacecraft entering our atmosphere and it looked like Carole Denver's. 

I met her a few days ago when she came looking for Fury. We needed her help to find thanos. 

Tony walked off the spacecraft. Steve ran to him first. 

Tony said "I lost the kid!" 

It made me scared to ask who. A blue lady who looked metallic was getting off the ramp. Rocket the racoon seems to know her. Her name is Nebula and they confirmed that their asses were handed to them by Thanos. 

We confirmed what happened on our end. 

While Tony was recovering in his bed, he had IV, we both were working on the computers trying to see if we can locate Thanos. Nebula gave us some insights on how to and where in space we could be looking at. 

Tony asks “Y/N, I’m sorry to hear what happened.”

I say “Tony, you tried your best. We all did. There’s something I was meaning to ask. You mentioned the wizard had the time stone and can see the future and past. Why did he hand it over to thanos?”

Tony explained how the wizard saw only one way to win this. It was a small hope but I’m willing to take it.

After a while, Tony fell asleep. Steve came to look for me and Tony. He helped me tuck Tony in. 

Pepper came in as she helped everyone settle in. 

Steve would walk me back to my room which was located next to his. 

I told him: “Steve, I don't need you to look after me.”

Steve looks at me and says “Bucky would want me to.”

I nodded and went into my room. I really hope we can get them back because I don’t know what else I would do. 

_________________________________________________________

We found Thanos and we were heading to them. Steve tried to ask me to stay but I told him, it’s either I’m getting them back or else I’d die trying.

I knew I wasn’t a super human and nothing special but I'm anything that my family needs right now. 

Once we got to the planet, we all attacked Thanos and found out he destroyed the stones. I felt my world was flipped upside down. Thor kills Thanos.

I felt my world shattered. 

We came back to earth and I went into my room. I threw everything across the walls and I screamed. 

I was crying and I wandered “Why? Why did you take everything and leave me behind? Why?”

I broke some glass and my hand was bleeding. I sat down as I watched the blood soak the floor. Soon Steve storms into the room and watches me all broken on the floor. He tries to tend to my wounds and I pull away.

I scream “Steve! I don’t need your help. Get away from me!”

I tried to push him away but he wouldn’t leave. I was angry and I wanted to shoot something. I wanted to hurt someone. 

Steve was standing in front of me and I pushed him, shoving him. I slapped him a few times. My hand hurts and I slid down on the floor as I cried. 

He picked me up and went to his room. He knew I couldn’t stay in mine as he needed to tend to my wounds first. As he removed some glass fragments out of my hand and patched things up. He didn’t say a word. He cried with me as I continued to cry. We both fell asleep due to exhaustion.

I decided that I couldn’t stay. I needed to get out of here before everything drives me insane. 

I tried to reach out to Clint but he hasn’t called or spoke to us. He asked what happened and we told him. We wanted to hear more from him but he’s been radio silent. 

I was packing and Steve walks in and notices that I was trying to leave. 

He holds my arm and says “You can’t leave.”

I asked him “What is there for me here? I want to get away. Thor is leaving. Everyone is leaving sooner or later. I don’t want to be here right now. It’s too painful.”

Steve lost everyone too and he’s holding onto his last control which was Y/N. His heart was with her all these time. Watching her break down and cry, now trying to be alone and push everyone away. Steve couldn’t allow it. 

Steve simply says “I wouldn’t allow it. Bucky, wouldn’t want me to let you leave right now.”

I looked at him and said “Is he here? Bucky isn’t here anymore. I don’t need your permission Steve. This hasn't been my home for 3 years.”

Steve wraps his arms around me and holds me still. 

Steve begs “Please don’t leave me. Please stay Y/N. You’re all I have left. I wouldn’t know what to do if you leave.”

We were crying again. I felt bad for Steve. He’s trying to hang in there for the team but he’s lost so much. 

I turned around to face him. His forehead was touching mine. 

He begs again “Y/N, please don’t leave me. Please! You’re my anchor. You have always been. I can’t lose you.”

He kisses me and deepens the kiss. I wanted to push him away but a part of me wants to feel something. I felt the news that Thanos destroyed the stones has made me numb. He was kissing me and soon he was reaching for my legs. He held me up towards his bed. As soon as he placed me on the bed. 

My tears came because I shouldn’t be doing this. Steve starts to kiss me down my neck. 

I say “Steve, I don’t think we should. No...!”

I tried to wiggle away from him and stop him with my arms but he pulled me into a kiss and didn’t let me finish. He was cupping my breasts 

I was silently crying as I don’t think I can stop Steve. He’s determined to have me tonight. I tried to resist him but he wouldn’t stop. 

I tried to beg again but he silenced me with his hard kisses. He lifted down under my dress to pull my underwear off. He undressed himself as he continued to work my body. 

I pushed against his shoulders and he looked at me. 

I say “Steve, I don’t think we should be doing this. It’s not right.”

Steve looks at me intently and he uses his finger to touch the side of my face. My tears were coming down and he pulled me into a kiss. 

He slowly spread my lips open and soon his tongue was entering my mouth. I reciprocated and he groaned.

He whispers “I know how you feel. Given everything we both have been, can we not feel again?”

I pulled him into a kiss and allowed him to do whatever he wishes and desires to my body. We both needed to feel something tonight. It already feels lonely in this world. 

Steve took me apart as he explored every inch and gave me many orgasms before bed. 

Steve would whisper “I should have told you how I felt. I love you Y/N. I will always love you. I wouldn’t let you go ever again.” while I was asleep after lovemaking so I didn’t hear him..

I woke up earlier than Steve. I started to make Steve some breakfast and decided to drug his water which I took 2 sleeping pills. 

I have decided to leave. I knew Steve would stop me so I decided to give him sleeping pills. At least that would give me a head start.. This was a goodbye. I did not want to remain here knowing there’s nothing I can do to help to get them back. 

Steve had his arms wrapped around me and he kissed the back of my neck as I made eggs for him. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. 

Steve had no suspicions. He asked what I wanted to do because he could help. 

I simply lied and said “Not to worry. We can make this one step at a time.” Steve drank the cup of water and soon, he was falling asleep.

I laid him down on the couch. I took my bag, some cash and I decided to leave him a note. 

Dear Steve,  
I'm sorry for drugging you. I wanted to leave and I know you would try to stop me. I can’t stand being here knowing that they are gone forever. Last night, was a temporary solution to our problems. I hope you find your happiness in this new world. Don’t come looking for me.  
Y/N

I said goodbye to everyone as I left. Not letting them know where I am going because I didn’t want Steve to follow..

____________________________________________________________________

It has been a few months, I’ve been on the go. I started to use my hacking skills to take out nasty people of this world. Anything related to human trafficking and children, I basically kill them off. Clint was going on a killing streak and I joined him. 

We would plan a raid and we would go in for the kill. I never thought of myself as a killer until recently. These people were bad. They took advantage of kids and exploited others. Clint wanted to end them and I would go along to help him. 

As soon as we were done raiding and killing, I told Clint I needed to go. He knew that I didn’t like staying in one place too long because Steve would come running to find me.  
____________________________________________________________________

As I got into my apartment, I felt movement. Soon enough I was pushed up towards a wall, I ran up the wall and landed behind them. I used my legs to kick them and got ready to hook him with a punch but he moved away. It was Steve. 

I was surprised he found me. 

He didn’t look like Steve that I knew. He had a beard growing dark and his clothes were a lot darker. 

I asked him “Steve, why are you here?”

Steve answers “I came here to collect what was mine. You’re mine!”


	9. Can there be us?

I looked at Steve dumbfounded at his response and I told him "I am not yours. You don't own me."

Steve says "I'm here to negotiate."

He looked determined. 

I warned him "don't make me Steve. I do not want to fight you!"

Steve answers "I can do this all day!"

I came running towards him as I basically tried to kick him and he allowed me. He didn't dodge as I thought he would. 

He let me beat him like a sandbag and I decided I had enough after hitting him as hard as I can. I pounded his chest with my fists because I got tired. He wasn't fighting back or dodging me. 

I tried to leave then he finally got in front of me. 

I asked "Steve, why are you doing this? I do not want to go back with you. "

Steve smiles "I want to come with you. We can go wherever you want but you're not getting rid of me again."

I reminded him: "have you not heard what I do. I'm hunting people. I'm a killer now. It will not match Captain America's image!"

Steve says: "I do not care. You still hunt bad people. You're still my Y/N. I will go with you. Anywhere you are, I want to be there."

I screamed "Why? Why Steve?"

Steve placed his hand on my cheek and said "I've always loved you Y/N. I've always wanted to be by your side."

I hit his hand as I stepped back. 

I yelled back "No you didn't. You broke my heart and left me. How could you act like you loved me…"

Steve had tears as he spoke "I wanted you for so long and every time I want to be with you. It was just one thing after another. You left for a few weeks and I found Bucky. My best friend, Bucky was in love with you. The same man who didn't live because of Hydra. They took everything away from him. I couldn't take you away from him. I…" he was crying. 

He touched his chest (heart) and said "I hurted you because I thought it was best for you to be with him. Bucky did everything to get to you."

I was crying because it made sense. I never saw Sharon Carter even though he confessed he loved her. Steve never brought another person to the group but I thought he was just doing that behind our backs. Did he really give me up?

He stepped forward. "Every time I had free time, I was looking forward to visiting you and Ruby. Every chance, I wanted to be there for you."

\--------------------------------------------

Recalling a memory - when I was pregnant with Timothy - I was approximately 6-7 months 

Barnes was testing some T'Challa technology and security. I was tired chasing Ruby but glad I had Steve to keep her occupied. 

We went down to the waterfalls and Sam was entertaining Ruby. 

I got up from my seat to join them but I felt the pull and pain on my left side of my tummy. It hurted so much like birth. Steve ran up to me and I grabbed his arm as the pain was coursing through my body. 

Steve asked with concerns "Y/N, how are you feeling?" 

I gritted my teeth and said "It hurts but I think it's a false alarm. Braxton Hicks. It feels like getting ready to give birth."

It was hurting so much. I was leaning my head towards Steve's chest. He used his hands to touch my back hoping to soothe the pain. 

Steve says "You're doing so well! Y/N, would you feel good if we got you cold beverages and pizza? How about some of your favorite watermelons?"

He made me smile and laugh. It helped while the pain was still there.

Steve reminds me "We could get your favorite almond chocolates. I know you would kill for those chocolates."

The pain was subsiding and I looked up with a smile "Yes please! I miss them so much!"

Every time he came to visit after, he would bring me them from all over the world and presents for Ruby.

\--------------------------------------------

Back to the present. 

I looked at Steve and I said: "You gave me up so I can be with Bucky. Now what? You come to claim what is yours? I'm not an object. I'm not your toy."

Steve goes on his knees and says "Please forgive me. You're everything to me. When everyone was fading, I was worried about you most. If you were gone, I wouldn't know what to do. This is the new reality and I can't be without you. If this is how things are, I don't want to waste more time being without you."

I challenged him "What if Bucky was here? Would you ever have told me all of this? You threw us away so that Bucky had his chance and Bucky can live, while you stood behind in the shadows. Do you truly enjoy that?"

He was on his knees and he moved closer to me to grab a hold of my waist. 

Steve says "I shouldn't have left you. It was my own selfishness that I wanted Bucky to live with you. You were his only light. You loved him when I was no longer in the picture. You found your happiness. I couldn't give that to you."

I ask "what makes you think you can give it to me now? Steve, you let go of me. You shouldn't change that now. We should part and never see each other again."

Steve shook his head and said "Y/N, I can't. Please don't leave me. Please."

I tried to break away from him but ended up landing on my butt. Steve pulls me towards him as he places me on my back. 

He begs as he's on top of me "Y/N, we both can heal from this and we both would move on but I don't want to move on without you. I would do anything for you if you allow me to be by your side. I would kill for you. I would do my best to make you happy. I want to love you till the end."

I was crying because this was fucked up. Steve loved me all this time and now he wouldn't refuse to part. I didn't know I still had feelings for him until he made me climax last time we were together. It was wrong but it felt so good. 

Steve was kissing me as I was thinking. Naturally my arms came up and wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss. 

He removed my clothings as he kissed my neck then he lifted me up as we both headed to the bedroom. 

I told him "I would like to shower. I just came back from a mission with Clint."

I was walking towards my shower but he followed. Steve was kissing every inch of my body as he scrubbed soap, shampoo and washes me. He even bent on his knees to make sure he cleaned me down there. It felt so intimate. 

As he finished cleaning, he came back up to place me by the wall. His hand slid between my legs. He was fingering in and out of me. I was moaning and holding onto his arms. 

Steve tells me "I want you Y/N. Be with me. I promise not to leave you ever again. As long as I shall live, I'm never letting you go."

He got me to explode on his hand. I arched my back as he finished me. We left the shower, he drilled me with towels and started to dry my hair. 

It reminded me of our moments years ago. He was attentive and caring. I tried to recall what happened and realized that we always had bad timing and never got a chance to be with one another. 

Now the world is half gone. We couldn't get them back. No stones. This is the new world. Could I truly be with Steve? 

Steve finished and combed through my hair. 

He picks me up to head to bed. He couldn't wait to hear me scream in ecstasy under him. He moved slowly, starting to work me with kisses, touching and he felt my body tremble. 

He stroke himself a few times before spreading my legs to slide inside. We both hung onto each other as he continued to press inside of me. 

Steve tells me "I've missed this. I've missed you. I only want you."

I was moaning and I was holding onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust inside of me. 

He tells me "you are everything for me. I love you Y/N!"

He kissed me and started sucking on my neck to mark me. For once in his life, he was free from everything. He wanted the life he thought he couldn't have. The life with Y/N.

I pushed him over so he was on his back. His hands grabbed my breasts as I worked him hard. 

We both were enjoying the sensation. 

Soon we both reached our climaxes and Steve continued to kiss me all over. I fell asleep. 

He whispers "Y/N, I'm not leaving and I'll make you mine again. I love you!"

\------------------------------------------------------

I left the next morning again with a note. 

Dear Steve,  
Thanks for letting me know how you feel. I know it's a big step for you but I need time to heal.  
Space is needed during this time.  
Please respect that and don't come after me.  
Y/N

Steve will find me again and remind me who I belonged to. 

\------------------------------------------------------

I visited Romania and went to places that reminded me of Bucky including the bakery he used to work at. I even tried the croissants but it didn't taste the same. 

Clint and I continued taking down bad guys and we were heading to Hungaria. 

There was a mafia who were kidnapping young girls to push them into prostitution. The kids were 12-18 years old. 

Clint and I had the plan to attack at his mansion. 

During the attack, I got hit with a bullet. No major damages. Just a minor scrap from the bullet almost piercing skin. 

My arm was bleeding. I was being ambushed by a group of them. Clint wasn't going to get close fast enough. 

I say "Clint, they have me cornered on the lower floor. I don't know if I can get out but I'm going to Rambo out of here."

Clint screams "stay low and wait for me Y/N"

I screamed "here goes nothing!"

I ran out and started shooting and they were shooting back. I tried to run to the other wall. Then I heard grunts and screaming. Steve came in with dark clothes and started beating them. 

I saw one trying to attack him from the back. I ran to him and shot the guy. 

Clint screams "Y/N, are you okay? I swore to god, I'm going to give you ass spankings once we make it out."

I laughed and said "kinky much Hawkeye? Don't worry about me. Captain is here."

Clint laughs "oh fuck! He found you!"

We were fighting our way to the top. Once we got to the top, Clint took out the Mafia leader and left a warning. If anyone tries to harm innocent people, we will come back for you. 

Steve looks at me and asks: "where are you guys off to?"

Clint answers "I'm heading to Mexico. Heard there's been a drug war so I'm going to observe. Nice to see you cap."

Steve says "Romanov misses you! You should go see her."

Clint nodded and left. 

Meanwhile I turned to leave and Steve followed me back to my apartment. 

I saw a strange bag on my sofa and I already knew it was Steve's. 

As soon as we got inside, he pushed me against the wall. It has been 3 weeks since we parted. 

He removed everything off me as he took me up against the wall.

Steve made me scream and begged as he torture my body with long orgasms. He held out on me on purpose as a way to get me back for leaving. 

We end up in my bed. Entangled with each other and I was sleeping on his chest. 

Steve tells me "stop leaving me."

I answered "you like the chase."

He smiles and kisses my forehead "I love you Y/N"

We had so much sex and every night followed that. Steve made sure I didn't leave him or at least not for too long. He was on overdrive making me orgasm around him. He was making up for lost time. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Steve and I toured Europe since I haven’t traveled much after marriage and kids. He took me to places and spoke different languages.

It felt nice to escape the pain. It already was eight months after the snap. 

Steve and I are standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in broad daylight. If we tried to do that before, Steve would have been surrounded by many fans. Today, it felt like a slow day.

Steve pulls me into his arms and says “Y/N, Marry me?”

I was shocked and then he turned me around. 

Steve confessed “If things happened another way, years ago, this was the place I would have asked you to marry me. Today, given everything we have been through. Would you marry me?”

Why do I feel so guilty and happy at the same time? It’s conflicting. Steve has done everything to reassure me that he’s choosing me this time. He made sure I was happy and healing. 

I smirked and said “Captain, I would only say yes but I have some conditions.”

Steve smiles because he enjoyed seeing me heal and return my old-self more each day. I was throwing him witty comments and causing mischief.

He asks “What are they? I’ll say yes to everything.” That's when he realized he messed up. His face changed as he realized the horror of what he committed.

I laughed and said “Well Captain, condition#1 you are never allowed to leave me under any circumstances. I will not tolerate cheating, I will hand you your own balls if you do. Condition #2 If we ever feel that this marriage doesn’t work out, we take a vacation like touring Europe. I like this trip. Condition# 3 you have to trust me to make my own choices and allow me space if I ask you. I want to help Clint and I might need to go on missions without you. You can’t be so protective. You have to let me go and trust that I will return to you. Condition#4 You will always be honest to me because I’m going to be your wife. I’ll do the same to you if you ask the right questions.” I winked at him.

Steve realizes his faults in this relationship. There’s doubts and worries because of all the misunderstandings in the past. We cleared it up and explained our perspectives over the past few months. 

He pulls me up for a big kiss as I wrap my arms around him then he spins me around. 

Steve bends down on one knee to open a box. It was a Ruby ring surrounded with small diamonds. It made me cry. 

I nodded and he placed it on my finger. 

Steve hugs me and says “I know you miss the kids and Bucky. I’m not here to replace them. I’m always here for you, regardless of what my role is.”

I can tell that Steve is very selfless. He might have pushed me to Bucky’s arms but he did whatever he could to be there for our family. Did I want kids with Steve? That would be a topic for another day.

I held him and said “I love you Steve! Give it some more time.”

Steve confirms “Take all the time you need, as long as you allow me to stay by your side. I’m grateful for this Y/N. I really am.” he holds my hand up to kiss it.”

While traveling, I brought Almond chocolates from different countries as part of Tony’s wedding gift. I also bought some fancy lingeries I found in Paris and a nice dress that I thought Pepper would like. 

We were heading back to New York to attend and help with Tony’s and Pepper’s Wedding.

____________________________________________________

Pepper, Natasha and I were attending Pepper’s last wedding dress appointment. 

We caught up on world’s events after the snap. Pepper needs help and was asking Natasha and I to start new Stark foundations for survivors. Pepper appealed to my motherhood in me that there are children being left behind after the snap that has no home, parents and protection. 

I realized my heart shivered when I heard children. Pepper thought I would be a big part of helping these kids find a home or at least build something to protect them. It was better than killing the bad guys everyday. I agreed.

Natasha was heading security for the world and would take over Avenger’s compound to run operations and become basically new Fury.

I teased “Natasha, I should have bought that eyepatch for you. You’re the new Fury”

Pepper and I laughed as she smirked at us. 

Pepper says “Tony wants to have a family right after this wedding. I used to think it was too soon or crazy but now, not so much. I hope you both can help me run Stark Industries and maybe Tony and I can work on…”

I screamed “baby starks! Omg you know the new baby shark song, we can totally change the lyrics!”

Natasha and I started to sing “Baby Stark!! Doo doo doo….”

We had good laughs and got the dress fitting done. The wedding was happening in two weeks. The crew was getting together for a wedding.

Natasha asks “Y/N, I noticed your ring! What’s up? Did Steve pop the question?”

Pepper says “I’m pretty sure she said yes. Steve looked so happy and relaxed in all the years I’ve known him. The man is so uptight. Did I tell you guys, he used to call me mame?”

Natasha tries to defend “He’s 100 years old that’s why.”

Pepper says “He didn’t know how to pick up girls! I don’t know how Y/N fell for him. They are like two opposites.”

I responded “Hey! I’m right here. Pepper, you’re the one to talk. You’re nothing like Tony too.”

Natasha says “I don’t think I can handle a female version of Tony.”

I pondered “Who would be the closest female version of Tony?”

Pepper screams “Y/N!”

Natasha yells “OMG Steve loves Tony!!!”

Pepper jokes: “Please don’t tell me Steve is here to steal my Tony!”

We were walking through the Compound. Tony and Steve were walking towards us but we didn’t notice as we were in deep conversation.

Tony asks Steve “Did they drink something? You love me?”

Steve says “Apparently Y/N is a female version of you.” he points at Tony

Tony thinks and says “Well she is kinda. She’s witty, smart and hot like me.”

Steve pushes Tony “I’m attracted to her not you!”

Tony says “You don’t see the connection. You’re attracted to me, that's why Y/N is appealing!”

Steve makes that disgusting face - unbelievable.

Both of them jogged up to us and helped us with the bags. We did some shopping and got dresses. Pepper and Tony didn’t choose bridesmaid and groomsmen because not everyone is here. They wanted to keep the party intimate and simple.

Tony says “Congrats Y/N & Steve! Heard about the proposal. Look forward to your wedding but do not try to trump mine. Do not try to steal the thunder. Do not… ”

I spoke up “Tony, no one will ever throw a party like yours and no one will dare to steal your thunder. Plus Steve and I are not getting married any time soon.”

Steve asks “We’re not?”

I winked at him. 

Tony looked back and forth between us and yelled “You both are not trying to pull a Las Vegas wedding without a party. I will not approve. I will…”

I finished for him “Not do shit about it” I challenged him as we both had a stare down.

Natasha says “See, they are both the same.”

Pepper asks “Nat, you see it now right? Y/N and Tony are the same.”

Steve jokes “I can’t believe I fucken love Tony Stark… “ as he shakes his head to this realization.

We all laughed and were getting ready to finish the wedding plans and arrangements. 

____________________________________________________

Tony held his wedding at a hotel. It was at top level with a very nice view of the ocean and city lights. He booked all the top floors so that we all had rooms for the night. He plans to take Pepper to Europe after the wedding and start trying for Baby Starks.

I shared with Clint that I was going to help all the children who have been left behind after the snap. I was hoping to get him to stay. He told me he will think about it. 

I hugged Thor and noticed he gained some weight. 

Thor: “Y/N, how have you been?”

I told him “Brother Thor, don’t be too hard on yourself. I know you did everything you could to beat Thanos. We all did our best to stop him.”

He hugs me and cries. I pat his back as he lets it out. He drank a lot and he felt like a failure.

To cheer him up, I prepared him a box. He opened it like a kid. His eyes sparkled when he saw the almond chocolate pouches.

Thor says: “Sister, Thank you for everything! You have such a big heart. You should be hating me. I failed you. I’m the reason why Thanos…”

I placed my finger on his lips and I told him “Thor Odinson, we all lost a lot. You are one man, yes a god but you were not alone on this journey. We were all there and we all tried. Thanos was a very strong fucken alien. Don’t let this eat you. You have to guide your people. You have to be stronger.”

I hugged him and let him cry. 

The wedding was beautiful. Steve asked me to dance with him. He held me close. 

Steve whispers “I was a little jealous at Thor.”

I laughed “You’re jealous? Really Steve?”

Steve confesses “I’ve always been jealous when you’re with other men.”

I laughed and said “I get jealous when you’re around blondies too.”

We both laughed as he twirls me around and brings me back into his arms before dipping me. 

He asks “Are we going to wait that long to get married?”

I tell him “Just need some more time. Pepper asked me to help build Starks foundation to help with children after the snap. Would you be able to help me?”

Steve tells me “As long as you’re there, I will be there as well. I’ll help you with anything.”

______________________________________________________

Steve was frustrated and so was Tony. They both rushed back into Stark’s Tower. 

Steve wants to yell but he tries to be calm because Tony was losing his shit. 

Tony wanted to break stuff. Both of them were in an elevator and they were angry and fuming.

Tony says “I can’t believe they did this to us. How could they? Y/N must have badly influenced my Pepper.”

Steve glares at Tony but doesn’t say anything because he knew Y/N was behind this.

They both got off the elevator and stomped towards the office. 

Friday warned us as soon as Tony & Steve entered the Starks Building. 

Pepper has sat at the chair, ranting at how annoying Tony was and what he was doing to her. 

Tony comes into the office and yells “Pepper, Y/N, you both better have a perfect reason for..”

I yelled back “You’re stressing Pepper the fuck out! She’s been venting to me the past few hours of how much of a dick you are.”

Steve was frustrated and was going to talk to Y/N. However he can feel the aura, his wife was very angry and he knew to back the fuck away.

Y/N looks ready to attack Tony. 

I tried to calm myself as I fan myself because it’s so fucken hot in here.

I instruct “Friday, turn on the AC.”

Tony says “It's the middle of the winter!” 

I speak again “Tony, I understand that you are concerned for your baby and you are concerned about Pepper. She loves you too but you can’t control her schedule. She’s a CEO of Stark Industries and she managed you. She wants to go for a walk downtown New York then you follow her. You do not try to dictate her schedule, her exercises, her wants and use scare tactics from your pregnancy books. Don’t make me kick your ass.”

Tony scoffs “I want to see you try.”

Steve stepped in and said “Just give me the word, I’ll handle him.”

Tony looks back at Steve shocked “Are you double crossing me now? I thought we were a team. Our wives just cahoot us at the baby clinic. They just found out the gender of our babies and wouldn’t let us know.”

I calmly say “Boy, would it be hard for you, Tony Stark to ask the question.” just to upset Tony on purpose.

Pepper smiles and gets up “Girl, it would be hard for them to ask because all they want to do is command us.”

This was driving them both nuts. Steve and Tony have been waiting for both their wives at the baby clinic because it was gender revealing day. They showed up and were told that their wives came earlier and got the results. They refused to disclose to the fathers because Pepper warned them not to reveal it or she would have Lawyers coming at them with a lawsuit.

Pepper was approximately 7 months pregnant and I was 5 months. We both were busy wives and our husbands were upset that they waited this long to find out. 

Steve knew he couldn’t win with yelling. Tony was about to blow a fuse.

Steve asks “Y/N and Pepper, please let us know. We have been anxiously waiting.”

I smirked and said “Grant us 1 wish each and you shall have the answer.”

Tony screams “It’s a trap! It’s blackmail! It’s not cool. Do not negotiate with a baby gender revealing terrorist!”

Steve agrees “Deal!”

Tony screams “Traitor! Captain, you are so bad at this. How could you give in?”

Pepper says “Girl, let’s grab some food and wait for it out.”

Tony raises his arms up and says “I fucken surrender. You win Y/N! You win Pepper! I will grant whatever wishes you both have. One each! Now reveal it.”

Pepper and I started to laugh. 

Pepper says “Tony, we are having a girl!”

I turned to Steve and said “It’s a boy!”

Tony & Steve were jumping for joy.

Tony turns to Steve “I suggest the name Anthony for your son!” he winks!

I started walking Tony and Steve out of the office. 

I pushed them out and said “Look, Pepper and I are busy today with meetings. If you both want to help, simply go to the events scheduled to appear as Iron Man and Captain America to help the kids feel motivated at the schools and what not. We will see you guys at 5pm.”

Tony tried to tell me that he owns this building and that his name is on the building but I shut the door on him.

Tony screams “I’m having a girl! Yea!!!”

Steve just smiles as they both walk away.

_____________________________________________________

Our Son, James Grant Rogers was running around. Steve was chasing him. Tony was chasing after his little girl, Morgan Starks. 

We were having a picnic at Central park. It’s been close to 5 years since the snap. 

I was taking pictures while Pepper was preparing food for lunch. We all were enjoying our little moments together.

Tony and Pepper were going to take James for a sleepover with Morgan.

Steve and I wanted to go visit Natasha tonight. We wanted to check up on our friend. 

______________________________________________________

Natasha was making peanut butter and Jam sandwich, I walked around here as I made grilled sandwiches for Steve and I. Steve went into the fridge to grab a cup of milk for me. 

Natasha smiles and asks “Mrs. Rogers, are you expecting again?”

I took a bite and smiled. 

Steve says “Yes, she’s 9 weeks along.”

Natasha congrats us but then someone rings the doorbell. We saw Scott Lang and couldn’t believe it. 

He came in and started telling us what he knows and asked if we know anything about Quantum Physics. Basically, there’s a chance of going back in time to fix all of this. 

I dropped my glass of milk. Steve rushed over to help me move away. 

We both looked at one another. So many thoughts came at me. Would we go back to when I lost Bucky and the kids? Would it mean that none of this exists? What has happened to the last 5 years? How do we beat Thanos even if we go back? He was so strong. 

Steve tells everyone to rest for the night and we will go see Tony tomorrow. 

Steve brought me upstairs into our room. 

He asks me “What are you thinking? Y/N, talk to me. Please!”

I start crying and ask “what does this mean? We go back, kill thanos? What if we don’t? What about our baby James? What about this one?”

Steve says “We can get Ruby, Timothy, Bucky and everyone back. We can undo this if this works.”

I sadly look up at him and ask “Then what happens? Are you going to leave me again for Bucky?”

He knew it was hard and the thought to part is so hard.

He holds my cheeks and says “What did I promise you on our wedding day?”

_____________________________________________________________

Recalling our wedding day

We got married in Maui in front of the ocean front manor. 

Steve held my hands and said “I have never known love and patience until I met you. I promise you that I will never let go. I will fight for us each and every day. To protect you, to love you, to cherish you and do my best to keep that smile on you for as long as I will live.”

We kissed as soon as Justice of Peace confirmed that we were married. 

_____________________________________________________________

Steve hugs me and says “Y/N Rogers, don’t think too much. We will figure this out together! You’re not getting rid of me this easily.”

He held my bump and kissed me. We made love that night to savor our moment before chaos ensues.


	10. Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: child lost

Tony found a way to build the Time Machine. Pepper, Tony, Steve and I do not agree to go back in time to change what was done 5 years ago because we might not be able to kill Thanos but Tony addresses that we could take the stones from the past and bring it here to wish for the people who were gone to come back.

It was a better idea than going back to face Thanos and might lose again. 

Tony does not want to lose Morgan as much as I don’t want to lose James. 

We were rounding up all the players; Thor, Nebula, Rocket, Clint and whoever can help going back in time to get the stones.

While doing research about the stones and times when it was on earth, Asgard or specific planets. Everyone was listening to their encounter with infinity stones. 

Everyone was getting excited that this plan could work. It felt nice because Tony and I finally realized why the wizard, Dr. Stephen Strange believed there was only 1 way to win this battle with Thanos. We had to wait 5 years to build the time machine through Scott Lang.

__________________________________________________________

We were retiring to bed. Steve and I were quiet once we got inside our room. 

I noticed he looked sad during the conversation with the team. I went to hug him.

I ask “What’s wrong Steve? Tell me.”

Steve smiles “I’m happy that we are going to bring everyone back but then I realized how hard it would be for you and Bucky.”

I say “It’s also hard for you Steve! You are also a person too!”

Steve holds me and says “I don’t want you to leave me. How would we face Bucky?”

I looked up and said “Together! Bucky, will understand why and how we got together.”

Steve says “Would you go back to him?”

I couldn’t answer because my heart says No but my head says I should. My tears started to fall and I admitted to steve: “Is it bad that I don’t want to go back to Bucky? However, a part of me feels that I should.”

Steve didn’t care about what was right or wrong. He loved Y/N and nothing was going to pull them apart. Hearing her say those words “I don’t want to go back to Bucky” was enough for him. 

He pulled me into a deep kiss and he started to pull my clothes off me. He was undressing himself because he needed to feel all of me. 

I was carried to the bed where he placed me down and he opened my legs as he wanted to savor all these moments before our lives would change. 

He wanted to remind me how much he loved me. 

He sat up as I climbed on him. We laughed as I was a little wobbly ever since I got pregnant again. 

Steve laughs “You look so beautiful!

I touch his abs and say “Nuh uh! You take that award! You’re beautiful! My body has been used as a baby vessel.”

He lifts me up to kiss my tummy and pulls me back down as he connects us. 

I moaned as he continued to move my hips with his hands. 

Steve says “You look beautiful carrying my babies. You look delicious with a little bump. I love everything about you. You drive me crazy Y/N. I want you in every way possible.”

I pulled his face to devour his lips and I grind myself down on him. 

We were so lost in words as we continued to make each other pant and moan. 

It was overwhelming and yet satisfying.

__________________________________________________________________

While I was dreaming, I saw Bucky holding Ruby and Timothy.

Then I turned to the other side, I saw Steve holding James and an infant wrapped in his arms. 

I didn’t know who to go to as they both called for me. I had tears and I was begging them to stop calling for me.

Steve shook for me to wake up. I was scared and then he hugged me to calm me down. 

I was having a nightmare.

Steve asks “Do you want to tell me about it?”

I told him as I cried it out and he told me “Do not worry! I wouldn’t ask you to choose. I’ll be with you and wherever you are. I don’t care what my role is.”

I followed up with “What do you mean steve?”

Steve sighs and says “If you want me to be a friend, I’ll be a friend. If you want to play uncle or father to the kids, I will. Whatever you need, I’ll be.. I just want you to be happy. Don’t think too much! Let’s take a step at a time.”

_____________________________________________________________

Next day, Natasha came up with the idea of getting the stones when they were in the same city and same year. It got everyone thinking and we finally worked out the location and time and which stone to pick up. 

We set up teams to gather the stones. 

Steve didn’t want me to go but I told him that we all have to do our roles to get this done. 

I was teamed up with Clint and Natasha to go retrieve the soul stone. It was the one with less risk compared to other stones. 

We all can't afford to fail. 

Clint, Natasha and I got to the mountain where we were told that a soul for a soul to earn the stone. The three of us looked at one another and I was running to jump. Clint has a family and Natasha has been there for everyone. There’s no way I’m going to let them sacrifice. Out of everyone, I considered myself lucky because I got to live with Steve.

Clint pulled me back as Natasha grabbed the mechanical device that provides a rope and it claws the rock behind me so now I’m not able to move unless I break this damn device. 

She was wrapping my waist with the rope so I can’t jump. I tried to bite her.

Natasha says “I can’t let you die. Stop trying to bite me.”

I screamed “I can’t watch you guys die too. Let me go!”

Once I was secured, Clint and Natasha were fighting one another. I found a nearby rock and used it to hit the device that was keeping me stuck with the rock. I freed myself as the device no longer sticks.

I turned around as Clint was hanging over the cliff holding Natasha. I jumped down catching Natasha as she slipped out of Clint’s arms. Clint managed to grab my rope that was wrapped around my waist.

I felt Clint tug onto my rope hard not trying to let go. It was difficult for him to hold 2 bodies. 

I was crying as I hung on to Natasha.

I screamed "there's got to be another way! Please Natasha!"

Natasha screams "Please let go Y/N. Whatever the cost it may be, we can't fail! Think of Bucky or Steve!"

I screamed “No! There’s got to be another way.” Then I felt the pain coursing through my body. The rope was wrapped around my abdomen so tightly.

I cried “No.. please no…” Everything turned black.

I woke up as I was laying in the water. I got up and the soul stone was in my hand. 

I got out and walked slowly to the spaceship. Clint and Romanov were sitting by the rocks waiting for me. 

Clint asks “What happened? How did you get the soul stone without sacrificing a soul?”

Natasha cries and looks away.

I shed tears and said “The baby is gone. That was the soul they took.”

Clint didn’t realize I was pregnant. 

At the same time, relief came over me that I could have lost one of my best friends. I couldn’t choose and if I had to choose again. I would still have done the same thing. Save Romanov and Clint.

As soon as we got back to the present. We all got the stones. Everyone was smiling. 

Steve came up to me and asked “What’s wrong? Why do you look so pale?”

Natasha whispers to Steve. I didn’t know how to break it to him. He picks me up and carries me to the medical bay.

It was confirmed that I lost the child. The Ultrasound image no longer has the bean (baby).

Clint and Natasha explained what happened. 

They put me in the cradle to recover faster. 

_____________________________________________________

Steve came to me with soups and grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of milk.

We sat and ate quietly.

Steve says “Y/N, I know you tried your best to get the stone and you protected our friends. I know it’s hard for you but we can try again later. We can have as many kids as you want”

I looked up at him and smiled. He was trying to cheer me up.

He added “I’m glad that you are safe and back here. I wouldn’t know what to do if you were the one who didn’t make it back.I heard you tried to jump. My heart almost stopped.”

I looked at him and said “I’m sorry.”

Steve holds my hands up to his lips to kiss them.

He says “It was a tough choice but I’m glad all three of you came back."

It is not easy but I know through time, it will get better. 

__________________________________________________________

I parted with Steve to head to Wakanda to meet with Okoye. If the crew returns then everyone will be shocked and unsure. 

Meanwhile Steve was talking to the guys; Tony, Clint, Bruce and Scott.

Tony asks “What are you going to do when Barnes returns?”

Steve says “I don’t know.”

Scott asks “Can someone fill me in? I wasn’t exactly here for the last 5 years. Last, I heard Y/N stayed in Wakanda.”

Clint and Tony gave Scott and Bruce the rundown of what happened and how things went with Y/N and Steve. 

Clint says: “It’s tough!”

Tony says “No it’s not! She’s with Steve now so she should stay with him. It’s been 5 years.”

Bruce adds “Well Tony, what if you have been gone for 5 years. Come back to see Pepper with Steve and Morgan.”

Tony contemplated and said “yea I’ll kill steve especially Barnes is winter soldier."

Steve hasn't thought of that. What Bucky decided to murder him? 

Bruce says "Y/N would have to choose."

Scott spoke up "what if she doesn't?"

Tony says "please elaborate Ant man!"

Scott says "why does she have to choose? She's got Captain America and Bucky Barnes, if I was the lady, I would like to keep both."

Clint laughs "man, you got a crush on both of them!"

Scott scoffs "do not!"

Clint says "yes you do! You want both!"

Scott rebuttals "who doesn't? Picture you can have Laura and your favorite celebrity!"

Tony says "yea that would be cool, 2 gals and 1 guy but in this case it's Y/N and 2 super soldiers."

Bruce raises concerns "what about the kids?"

Steve didn't think it through. Bucky will find out Y/N started a family with Steve. They have little James who is currently staying with Morgan and Pepper. James is half siblings with Timothy and siblings with Ruby. 

Clint asks "want a beer?"

Tony says "we need stronger shit!"

The guys decided to drink that night as tomorrow will be the day they will snap everyone back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bruce snapped and wished everyone back. I was in Wakanda when I told okoye to be prepared for people to come back. I was standing in the room where my kids would have been 5 years ago. 

As soon as they reappeared with Shuri's mother. I hugged my kids before I had to leave them again. I needed to go see Bucky and everyone else. 

Before I could leave, I noticed by Friday that our compound was under attack. 

I told Shuri as I asked her to take the weapons out of the vault. The ones we designed years ago. I ran out to the fields to call for Bucky and our friends. We needed to head back the compound. 

I tried to reach Steve, Tony and the crew but no one was picking up. 

Bucky ran up to me. Wanda, T'Challa and Sam came up. I helped explain as fast as I could. 

"5 years has passed since Thanos snapped you all away. We found a way to travel back to take the stones to the present to snap you back. You are in the future of 5 years. "

Bucky hugged me and kissed me. At that moment, I knew I still loved him even after all this time. My feelings rushed back as I returned the kiss briefly.

I turn to tell everyone "we need to get ready. I got Friday's distress signals that our compound is under attack. According to the last surveillance, aliens are there. I'm sensing Thanos. Get your weapons ready."

Everyone got ready. Bucky followed me inside the tower to hug the kids before we went off to war again. I prepared my weapons which Shuri and I created. I dress myself as Lora Croft, my favorite character. Making sure all my guns were on my legs. I've also carried plasma guns and distributed them to our friends. We got everyone's comms to sync and work. This time, I'm not letting history repeat itself. We are winning this war.

Dr. Stephen Strange and Peter's crew appear before me. He confirms that we are going to war with thanos. Asking everyone to get ready. 

We had minutes before portals would open for us to enter the Avengers compound in New York. 

Bucky tells me "Y/N, I love you!"

I smiled back and said "Bucky, I love you too. Just know that we are going to have a talk after this."

Bucky says "oh no! That doesn't sound so good."

I remind him "You have survived the worst. Let's go!"

Portals opened and we went to the other side. 

Steve was down and getting up slowly. I walked up to him as he got up ready to say "Avengers assemble!" 

We started to charge towards Thanos and his goons. 

I ran and started shooting at them. Steve was making sure there was distance between me and the aliens with creepy 4 arms. Bucky was killing every enemy on sight. 

Soon we realize that Thanos is trying to reach the Gauntlet. We were charging in to stop it. 

I noticed Steve was using Thor's hammer Mjilnor. 

I ask "really Steve? Now what? You're king of Asgard?"

Steve jokes back "makes you the queen!"

I laughed as we took down enemies together and we noticed Bucky must have heard it as he stood there shocked. 

I was a little speechless but then I said "told ya we need to talk after this!"

We resumed and soon I was running out of bullets and plasma energy. I pull out the partial iron man suit that I upgraded from the compound. 

It helps to shoot these ugly buggers. Thanos said something to Wanda that made me realize our advantage.

Wanda said “You took everything from me.”

Thanos said “I don’t even know you.”

This Thanos didn’t have the stones to control reality, time and destruction. He doesn’t remember who we are and what our special powers were. 

I knew what I had to do even though it’s risky.

In my head, I was telling myself ‘He was a strong mother fucking alien. Don’t underestimate him. He thought it was amusing last time. I’m just going to have to change my game tactics.”

Wanda almost killed him but then he called for reinforcements. They reign fire at us but thank god the Wizards got shields up for us. 

Carole Denver's enters the atmosphere and blasts through his ship. I would have kissed that woman for coming to our aid at this perfect moment. I was rushing down with the ladies to get the Gauntlet away but I knew Thanos was going to appear and stop us.

I ran up to Thanos and swung my body around him as he felt amused by a small human who could climb him. He throws me off. Steve catches me. If Steve didn’t, I might suffer some damages. 

Steve was angry and asked "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I say" No but I've learnt from my mistakes!" I lifted up a button which I pressed and the explosion in thano's back happened. I dropped a small bomb I created in his protective gear when I wrapped myself around him knowing it would amuse him and underestimate me. Thano's head blew up. 

Tony was going to snap his fingers because he got the Gauntlet but I screamed "Tony, Don’t! He’s a deadman. Look he has no head left!"

We destroyed Thano's goons next. Carole Denvers did wonders with the rest of the crew.

I asked Dr. Strange to open the portal to outer space where we rushed Thano's alien army into so they could fall to their deaths. 

He was surprised at my request but did it anyway.

Once the war was done, my arms and legs were sore. My brother Tom who vanished came to the compound because I told Friday to alert him that a war started. We would need cradles. Him and Dr. Cho appeared. 

I was so tired. By the time Tom showed up, I shed happy tears to see him and fainted. 

Bucky and Steve caught me. The both of them stare at one another. Bucky knew there's more to what Steve and I was. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I was cleared from the medical bay. My two kids; Ruby & Timothy came to see me. Bucky and Steve stayed calm. I felt the storm was brewing. 

It was a beautiful day. I walked outside. I was laying on the ground looking up to the sky. 

Tony sat next to me: "Hey Lora Croft, thanks for saving my ass! I really appreciate it."

I joked “Don’t worry, Pepper promised me Starks Industries if I saved you.”

Tony says “It’s worth the money!”

I push his buttons by saying “She also promised me Morgan for our James.”

Tony screams “Oh hell no! I call bullshit. Pepper, where are you? I need you here! Did you arrange our daughter’s marriage to Steve’s son without telling me?”

Then I heard the footsteps stop. I sat up to see Bucky was trying to approach me but he overheard my conversation with Tony.

Bucky turned around and started to leave as he did not know how to take the information. Y/N was with Steve and they have a child named James. 

I got up and started running after Bucky. 

He reached the lake near the compound.

I screamed his name asking him to stop. 

He turns around and asks me “Why Steve? Why? Have you always loved him? Even when we were together?”

I pulled Bucky’s arm so he could face me. I was trembling and I was scared. I didn’t know how to tell him.

I tell him slowly “You, Ruby and Timothy disappeared on me five years ago. I truly wanted to give up on my life because there was no point in living. We found Thanos but he destroyed the stones. We were defeated. We had no hope. Steve stood by me as I recklessly lived my life going after evil bad guys that were left. I… We started dating and got married. We do have a child together and his name is James.”

Bucky was crying as he heard my story and he asked “Do you love him?”

I was crying and said “I do love him.”

Steve walked up to us because he didn’t want me to face this alone. 

Bucky runs up to Steve and punches him in the face and climbs onto Steve to keep punching his face. I yelled “Bucky stop!!!” As I tried to pull back his punches but then he unintentionally threw me while he continued to punch Steve. I fell back.

Steve gets angry and pushes Bucky off him. 

Steve yells “You can hurt me but you can’t hurt Y/N!”

Bucky felt bad and he turned to me “Y/N, are you okay?”

I got up and I got a split lip which was bleeding. 

Steve was trying to get to me but Bucky couldn’t help but tackle him. 

He punches Steve while he is down. 

Bucky asks “Why her? Why of all people?” as he continues to punch Steve.

I begged “Please bucky! Please don’t hurt him.”

Steve pushes back and Bucky lands on the ground. 

Steve screams “I was in love with her first.”

Bucky screams back in his face “Then why did you leave her?”

Steve yells back “Jerk, don’t you get it? It was all because of you. You came back to me and you were healing. You were in love with her so I stepped back. Hydra took so much from you. I just couldn’t hurt you like that. I ignored my feelings so you could find happiness.”

Bucky yells “You think of Y/N as some charity? You think you could just change things up to your liking. She’s my wife. The mother of my children. You are my best friend. You should have known better.”

Steve screams back “I love Y/N but when I got you back. She was the only light you saw. I couldn’t hurt you. Thanos took you guys away. We thought you were all gone. We were the ones left behind for 5 years. Try to see what we had to live with. We didn’t know that this was possible to have you all back.”

Bucky screams “Give her back to me! You stop this nonsense and you don’t ever see me or Y/N again.”

This time I felt like I was punched in the gut. Never to see Steve again was like killing me. Not being able to see Bucky again, did kill me. 

I screamed and cried “Stop! Please stop!”

Bucky and Steve looked at me and they felt bad because they knew they were causing me pain.

I looked at both of them and said “I’ll leave. I can’t choose between you two. It’s unfair to all of us and I think it would be best for me to leave. We need time to adjust what is happening. Please stop hurting one another. You guys are best friends. I’m sorry Bucky! I’m sorry Steve”

I was trying to leave but the both of them grabbed both my arms. 

I was crying but I’m being held between the two of them. 

Bucky says “Steve, let go.”

Steve says, “I can’t. I promised her that I wouldn’t again. I let her go once for you and I’ve learnt to regret that. Not this time Bucky.”

Bucky screams “You selfish son of bitch!”

Steve screams back “What about you? You found out Y/N was pregnant with my baby. You knew about our relationship and you continued to hide the truth from me. Your best friend who has always chosen you over Y/N. Do you want to know how much you hurt me? You chose Y/N over me!”

Bucky took a step back and thought of what Steve said. It’s true that he chose Y/N over Steve. He kept the truth from Steve because a part of him was worried that Y/N would want Steve not him.. 

I tried to break free and I said “I’m going to leave. It’s never going to happen that we all will work out peacefully. I was delusional to think there's a possibility.” I try to pull my arms back but the guys wouldn’t let it go. 

They both were tired of fighting and yelling.

Tony and Thor came. They grabbed both Steve and Bucky’s arms off of me. 

I left to go back to pick up my kids. I took them back to Tony’s house where they got to meet James. 

I had to think about what I planned to do next because this wasn’t healthy for all 3 of us. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Steve went to return the stones by himself. Bucky stood there watching as I kissed Steve. 

Sam thought it was weird because he only remembers Y/N being Barnes’s wife not Steve’s. 

Bruce says “Steve can take as long as he wants but he will be back in 5 seconds. “

When he pressed the buttons, Steve didn’t re-appear. 

Bruce says “That’s not supposed to happen. I’m going to need to reboot the system.”

I went to the keyboard and started checking the system. So many thoughts came to mind, “Did Steve choose to stay behind? Did he leave us? No, don't think like that. He might be stuck somewhere. Oh god! What if he’s in another dimension or some crazy planet. No no no…”

Bucky points at someone who appeared by the Lake. Sam and he went to check it out. 

They went to talk to that individual and then, Thor ran towards the lake. I didn’t understand as Thor hugs the man. 

Bruce says “Okay! Got it! Now it should work.”

He pressed the buttons again and then Steve reappeared.

I was crying as I ran to him. I kissed him hard and he asked “What happened? What did I miss?”

I laughed and said “We couldn’t get you back here in 5 seconds. We had to reboot but someone appeared by the Lake. We thought it was you.”

Steve, Bruce and I started to walk towards the lake. It turns out Loki resurrected due to recent changes and it looks like there were some loopholes between our present and the past. 

As I got closer to Loki, I got a closer look at him. 

I smiled and said: “I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

Thor and everyone was shocked that I knew Loki.

Thor asked “How does Y/N know Loki?”

Tony was walking in due to the alerts, he said “I want to hear this.”

I rolled my eyes and said “Loki was the one who hired me during the New York Attack. He threatened me. I found where you guys were on the helicarriers, where everyone was... “

Tony screams “You’re the one who hacked into my tower for him. Allow him to bring aliens to our city?”

I felt bad and admitted “Yes.”

Loki smiles and says “Don’t yell at beautiful Lady Y/N, without her help, there wouldn’t be Avengers.” he was smirking at me and clearly flirting.

Steve was protective and said “She’s now Mrs. Rogers to you. Do not try to flirt with my wife.”

Bucky jumps in “She’s Mrs. Barnes! If anything, Mrs. Barnes-Rogers.” and he points at Loki “Do not flirt with my wife.”

Loki puts up his arms to surrender. 

I shook my head and said “Brother Thor, I think you should take Loki with you before the super soldiers hurt him.”

Thor grabs Loki to get out of there. 

Tony was fuming because he just realized Y/N was the one who took over his tower and hacked shield’s helicarriers. 

Tony turns to me and asks “Is there something else you want to say?”

I looked at him and said “I would like to use my wish. I wish you would stop using our past history against me, Bucky and Loki.”

Tony was about to blow up. He could not believe I used my wish on Loki and not to mention, his parent’s murderer. 

Steve holds him back and says “Tony calm down!”

Clint grabs Tony’s arm and says “Y/N saved your life, saved mine, Steve’s, Romanov’s and many more. What she and they did in the past, it’s time to let go. Thanos came and we didn’t care about anything else and tried to defeat the enemy. She was a kid. The other was blindsided by Thanos and his goons. Barnes was controlled by Hydra.”

I hugged him and said “I’m sorry Tony! “ which helped Tony calmed down a lot.

Tony says “I’ll forgive you if you promise me something.”

He holds my shoulders and says “Don’t leave when things get tough. Stay with us and work it out. I know you got Rogers and Barnes to work out but don’t leave us. I’ll let go of Loki and Barnes’s history but don’t drop me and your friends. Three years in Wakanda almost killed me.”

I reminded him “I came to visit.”

Tony rebuttals “Yea for a week! Not enough! I want to see Ruby, Tim and James grow up.”

I laughed and said to Steve “Oh I forgot, our son James has an arranged marriage to Morgan.”

Steve whines “No! I will not accept. I deal with him at work, I do not want to deal with him at home.”

Tony points at Steve and says “You should be honored to become a Stark.”

Steve says “I know it’s 21 st century, most females still take their husband’s last name. It would be Rogers for Morgan.”

Tony challenges “My daughter will keep her Stark and probably convert your son to take Stark’s last name too.”

We all left as they kept bickering. We shook our heads as we laughed at Tony’s sassiness.

Tony went to talk to Barnes for a bit. They needed a moment to clear the air.

__________________________________________________________________

Bucky and Steve sat down to drink. They were sitting at Stark Tower’s Bar.

Bucky says “Punk, what do we do?” 

Steve says “Jerk, we should first talk and figure things out before Y/N decides for all of us.”

Bucky tells Steve to share his stories. Steve spilled the beans about everything from the beginning to the end about Y/N. The misunderstandings. Wrong timing and things that happened between us after the snap.

Bucky proceeded to share his stories about Y/N and how they got together and became husband and wife. 

Steve asks “Where do we go from here?”

Tony came in and said “Maybe it’s time for you both to consider being two husbands for a lovely lady. I know the idea of sharing a woman may not be as fun but you both will lose Y/N if you don't. She refused to choose and would leave. The mother of your kids is probably planning her exit strategies as we speak. My Pepper has been giving her all the options last night. It's not looking pretty for you both."

Thor says: "Sister Y/N, doesn't want to see you both in pain. She has always had fire in her.."

Sam walked in and said "Come on guys, you're telling Steve and Bucky to share Y/N. These two might be best friends but they can't share their lover. I wouldn't."

Bruce joins "so either you both lose her or you both are with her."

Bucky slams the table and got up to say "Fuck! Steve you should have kept your hands off my wife!"

Steve got up and said "Did you really think I was the only one who likes her? Did you expect Y/N to stay alone forever?"

Bucky knew he was being selfish but it felt like he saw Y/N yesterday. He remembered fading away from her. He would have ended himself if she and the kids were gone. Steve might be the reason why she was still alive. 

Clint came in as he needed to share with Bucky: "Y/N went on missions with me. We both lost our families and when we heard Thanos destroyed the stones. She and I went on a rampage killing the evil-doers of the world. It was the only way she felt connected to you at some point. She was broken for a while Bucky! Steve chased her down but she kept running. Pepper asked her to stay at starks foundation to help children who were left behind after the snap. I heard it took a while for Y/N to come back to her former self. The pain of losing your loved ones still lingers even though they have returned."

Tony says "She took a while to heal. She came back to us in parts. Barnes, I know it's difficult for you but know that Steve and Y/N only had each other during these hard times. Can you not see that he loves her as much as you do?"

Bucky huffs and then starts drinking with Steve before he got up. 

Bucky turned to Steve "let's go get our girl!"

Steve was surprised but smiles "let's go!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

While they both are driving up to Tony's house, Steve made some arrangements. Romanov, Sam, and Wanda were going to help babysit the kids. They wanted to take Y/N to talk. 

Steve and Bucky talked about what they both agreed on going forward. They wanted to share with Y/N. Tony helped because Steve requested something. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I was told to get ready and talk to both my husbands today. When I heard the car pulled up, I walked out to them. 

I was wearing a mid-length dress with flats. The guys wore clean cut shirts and jeans. I walked towards them and they opened the door to the car where I sat at the back. 

They both drove quietly to a house near Tony's. It was 5 minutes and it was overlooking the lake as well. 

They gestured to me to follow them into the house. It was beautiful inside. It was furnished and felt cozy. 

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbed a water pitcher and started to get cups for everyone. We sipped on water. I noticed almond chocolates in the cupboard so I grabbed it. I'm stress-eating because both my husbands are way too calm. A storm is coming. 

I asked “ What's happening?"

Steve clears his throat and says "Bucky and I think it would be best… " he notices that I'm closing my eyes to hold back my tears. 

Steve continues "that we both will remain your husbands." 

I almost choked and started to cough. Bucky came up to soothe me and Steve brought the cup of water up for me to drink. 

I looked shocked and was not expecting this. 

Bucky tells me "We know you're planning an escape to leave us both. You refused to choose between the both of us. We want you to know that we both chose you and we both have came up with terms that would help this relationship.

They both walked back to the stools in front of me and sat there. 

Steve says "Bucky will get Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. I'll get Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. You can take Fridays off from both of us. We will be here for you. "

Now I feel like I'm in a dream. Was this really happening?

Bucky says "it's going to take some time to get used to but we want to be with you, not without you.”

I walked around the kitchen island to get to both of them. I stood between them. 

Steve says "We love you Y/N."

I simply pulled Bucky in for a kiss. Steve was doing his best to remain in control. He wanted to pull me back and take me away from Bucky. As soon as I moved away from Bucky. He felt good. 

I turned to Steve: "are you sure you can handle sharing me?

Steve says "yes I can!"

I pulled Steve into a deep kiss. Bucky's turn to get jealous but he held his temper back this time. 

Bucky moved off his seat. I thought he was going to attack Steve or me. Turns out his eyes were dilated. 

Bucky says "Wife, I'm jealous but I can think of other things I can do while you're kissing Steve."

He pulls down one of my shoulder straps. 

Bucky tells me "Kiss Steve again. Let's see how I can play with you."

It was the hottest thing he's said. I pull Steve in for a kiss. Bucky pushes down the other strap as he wraps his arms around me and starts massaging me. I felt him squeeze my breasts as I moaned. I felt distracted. 

Steve helps Bucky remove my dress. They both were working on me as they continued to kiss me. 

I tell them "I don't want to be the only one naked."

They started to strip in front of me. I was touching their abs as they continued unbuckling until they were down to the boxers. It felt like a fantasy. I have never done this before with two guys. Not to mention, they both are super soldiers. 

Bucky stepped in behind me and kissed the back of my neck and squeezed me in areas. Steve dropped to his knees to wrap one of my legs on his back. He started to suck onto my clit. I was moaning and bucking. It was overwhelming. 

I wrapped my hand around Bucky's neck as I pulled him to kiss me. Steve worked me into the first climax. 

Steve pulls away and then he looks at Bucky. He tells him "Jerk, time for you to take her. Let's go to the couch."

Bucky sat down. Steve pushes me into a reverse cowgirl position so I can face Steve. 

Bucky slides into me. It's been so long for him and me. He held onto my hip as he continued to thrust into me. Steve was watching us. 

I was moaning as I see Steve getting turned on while he watches Bucky fuck me. 

I breathlessly say "Steve come here."

Steve came up to me and I reached for him as I took his cock in my mouth. 

I wanted to provide pleasure to both of them at once. 

I was sucking him as Bucky continued to drill me. 

Bucky was close and Steve was enjoying the view. 

Steve tells me: “Bucky wants the next kid to be his. We agreed. However, the final decision is yours. We wanted more kids in our family. What do you say Mrs. Barnes-Rogers?”

Bucky asks "Wife, would you agree to having mine?"

I popped Steve's penis out of my mouth and started stroking him and answered "yes Bucky! I'm in. This feels so good!"

I resumed sucking Steve's big cock. Bucky starts pounding into me really hard. 

Steve tells Bucky "Be careful! I would also like to have her too."

It felt so hot to hear them both want to do things to me. 

Bucky continues to pound into me and pulls me back so he can grab my breasts. Steve moved in closer. 

Bucky groans hard as he spills into me. I climaxed with Bucky. 

Steve asks "jerk, you done?"

Bucky smiles "punk, your turn!"

Steve picks me up and carries me into the master bedroom. Bucky was recovering on the sofa then he walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of water to drink before he headed to the bedroom. 

Steve places me on the edge of the bed. 

He tells me "Y/N, can you handle another?"

I sat up a bit on my elbows and said "Captain, try me. Never had 2 men before."

Bucky was walking up behind Steve. 

Steve slid inside of me as I lay back on the bed. It felt sore in the right places but Steve was drilling into me like a mad man. He was jealous of Bucky but the negative feelings subsided. This time he wasn't on the sidelines watching in. He's going to have a piece of everything we do. Our kids will call him father too. He loved how perfectly he fits inside of me. 

Soon we both were reaching the edge together and Steve pulled out to spill his juices on my breasts and tummy. Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky was next to me as he was making out with my face and massaging my breasts.

I was tired and they both tucked me to bed after cleaning me up. They ordered a custom bed that would fit us 3 adults and enough room for the kids to jump. It was like a 2 times king size bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It took time for both of my husbands to get alone. Given that they were best friends, I thought it would be easier. 

Our kids were calling both “daddy”. I was happy with my life as I continued to work with Stark’s foundations making a difference in children’s lives. Tony, Steve, Bucky and everyone else still works on getting rid of bad guys.

Our kids were growing fast. Too fast sometimes. 

Bruce and Romanov finally started their romance. After she survived Thanos, she realized what she wanted in her life. Bruce took her traveling. 

Tony and Pepper had 2 more kids; Violet and Howard. 

Clint and Laura popped one more kid; Lora (Because it’s my favorite character).

Thor and Loki were traveling and still finding themselves. 

Sam and Wanda took a while to get around but they found love. 

We all were doing good. 

I was sitting in the library. My kids were at a sleepover at Tony’s. I wanted some time alone to finish my book. 

The door opens and both my husband walks in. 

Steve asks “Are you almost done yet? We would like to go out and enjoy the beautiful day with our wife.”

Bucky adds “I’ll grab you some ice cream, croissants and fruits.”

Steve adds “Almond Chocolates too. I managed to keep a stash away from the kids.”

I closed my book and followed out. 

Steve asks “How are you feeling?”

I told him “I’m done having kids after this. This is the last pregnancy.”

We already had 4 (Ruby, Tim, James, Sarah). 

Bucky laughs “You said that the last time. You held up Howard Stark and decided to jump Steve.”

Steve says “Y/N, we can stop after this. Whatever you want, we will provide.”

Both my husband kissed me and we went out for a picnic. 

They all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the support!


End file.
